Insane Obsession
by Jacky Writer
Summary: Any transfan would be happy in my situation. They would go out their way to help their favorite cybertronian and be lovey dovey with them. But to me, this can't be real. It defied logic. It was insane. I refuse to participate in it. I just want to be normal. I won't join their war! Not even if the guys there look hot. I REFUSE to be tempted! Sunny/OC/Sides
1. Chapter 1

**Warning** this story is purely fan-made! There will be an OC who plays as the main protagonist so if you're a OC hater….please don't flame me because you hate OC. However if you're those reviewers who criticise because of some kind of error or such then Thank You!

Just don't be mean when you criticise me….I hurt easily. Also this story won't be following the Transformers movies smoothly because I am bad at following up stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson: One<strong>

Daydreaming is dangerous. It can start simple because you yearn for something but then soon…you want more than just thinking about it. You want to be able to touch it, hold it, love it, and interact with it. You're probably wondering what I daydream about…

The answer to that question is a car. But not just any car but the Bugatti Veyron 16.4!

Unfortunately that dream is a lost cause because even if I save all the money in world…that car will never be mine…unless I steal it! But knowing my past failures of actually making a plan and following it, I'd probably fail.

So…all I can do is daydream about my beloved car…but my warning to you is NEVER EVER turn your 'love' to the point of obsession! Because some dreams become too much then BAM! Somehow it's real…So head my warning but if you don't…hmm good luck because you're going to be on one hell of a ride!

* * *

><p>"Eliska, is the microchip done?"<p>

I winced at the sudden light entering the dark room I have been living in for the past few weeks. Ever since Berry accepted the job of expanding the memory on a microchip—I have been doing all the work. That meant my social life has been cut down by 97.9% and my ME time was shorten down to nothing.

"Yea…it's on the table next to Spiderman comic books" I scowled. Usually I wasn't that mean but lack of sleep really does a number on people. Fortunately Berry knew me well enough to know not to be hurt.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the couch" she teased before locking the door. She decided to be even more irritating by sitting on the other couch and turning on the television. Finally I get piece and she decides to ruin it.

"I had a horrible dream about seeing the most adorable things ever a chibified bunny, raccoon, alien—they were SO cute but then this chibified…carrot came and tried to hug me" I groaned at the end. I had a horrid phobia against carrots. And not in the 'I'm getting a bit sick phobia' but the 'I'll destroy you kind'. To be honest it depends on the situation before my phobia acts up. It's not like I know what happen when my phobia acts up…I just blank out.

Berry on the other hand burst into laughter at my expense. My cheeks burned immediately in embarrassment before I glared at her. By now, my entire face was probably red like tomatoes. It's no secret to friends and family about my horrible phobia but that didn't mean they pity me. They just taunt and laughed at me. I should get used to it but I'm not.

"Sweet Kamatis, you sure do know how to make my day!" she chirped. If it was possible to get any more red…I think I did. Berry grabbed my laptop and chip from the table and began humming. While she checked, I started dozing off again. In fact I believe I was beginning to fall asleep but the damn girl squealed a very high pitch note.

"OMG the movie finally came out! Eliska the movie came out!" she squealed doing a little dance. I think they called it the Snoopy dance. Slightly sluggish, I walked up to her and saw a robot—a shiny robot next to an equally shiny car with a logo that said "Transformers 3: Dark of the Moon"

"What the hell is a transformer?" Immediately those words passed through my mouth by mistake. Berry's head snapped in my direction so quick I swear I heard a snap. I couldn't help but winced at how that felt. I wanted to ask if she was okay but she was wearing that expression. The only time I saw that expression was when Yuri was taunting her for liking a boy. It was a whole misunderstanding since **I** was the one who liked the boy while Berry was the supporting friend in the situation…

"You don't know about the transformers but you worship that-that um…" she trailed off a bit embarrassed before remembering the name "Wolverine!"

I tilt my head with an annoyed expression. Wolverine was cool so I didn't know what she was talking about. "He is awesome unlike your robotic friends!" I scowled a bit before walking back to the couch to watch some anime.

Berry, on the other hand, felt like she needed to argue her point. She began to saying about all the weapons they own which I obviously can argue back with. But then she began to say about the cars they transform into. Now that is what caught my attention.

"They can transform into ANY car?" I asked with raised brows. Berry nodded and began to explain the whole Transformers world. Luckily I had a semi photographic memory so I pretty much just filed this information for later.

"And OMG, if I ever had the chance to meet Prowl" she squealed much to the discomfort of my ears. But the tone of her voice made me voice the egging question that has been on my mind. The way Berry was talking about the transformers…

"You speak as though you're in love" I pointed out leaning back on the couch. Much to annoyance, she blushed with a shy smile. I hate being right…

"They're just cartoons, please don't turn like those weird old guys who dream of having sex with an animated girl" I pleaded. Berry giggled and shook her head with a cheerful grin. However I already saw it. Her eyes were clear like a glass window. Disappointment and heartbroken was the words to describe her eyes.

"Of course they're cartoon characters but I've…been getting these dreams where I was actually an Autobot and…and I was in their world" she sighed. Sadness swallowed her whole and I couldn't help but feel a burning sensation at the end of my eyes. Soon my sight began to blur and Berry yelped at my obvious state.

"Why is it when I try to hide my agony, you show it" she grumbled a bit irritated but gratefulness was swirling in her hazel eyes.

"You're the yin to my yang, and I promised when we were kids…if you don't want to cry, I'll cry for you no matter how stupid the reason is" I ended with a grumble and sniffle. I wiped few of the falling tears and smiled.

For few minutes we sat there in silence beside my few sniffles here and there. Berry was a happy-go-lucky girl who hid her sadness and agony at a young age. She was very kind, helpful and popular with people our age. The only flaw was the burden she carried and how she reacts with it. She tried to be strong and not trouble anyone with it. I, however, was quiet, misunderstood and a bit of a loner. There was even a moment in my life where I was labelled an "emo" till I set them right. I was quiet but that didn't mean I was docile. I can be nice (mostly to children) but I am horrible ill-tempered. I think I got that side from my parents. Not mom or dad but both!

However unlike Berry, I was very expressive to how I feel. I didn't like lying hence the reason my name is Eliska. If I hated something, my mouth already began moving without notifying my brain. And my face, body is very expressive as well according to everyone I met.

"…Let's go check that Bugatti Veyron 16.3 you wanted so much" Berry grinned.

"It's Bugatti Veyron **16.4 **you twat!"

* * *

><p>Time passes quickly without anybody knowing. It's like a ninja in the night or to put it bluntly it's like Berry trying to sneak into my room with a marker.<p>

"I knew I shouldn't have given you the extra key" I spoke out with my eyes still closed. I heard a yelp followed by a thump then a scream. I didn't bother to get up from my soft bed but a smirk graced my lips.

"CRAP! Hot Coffee on my crotch!" she yelled over and over rolling on the floor or so I believe from the sound. Lazily I sat up and yawned and to my pleasure, Berry was and still is rolling on the floor with both hands covering her crotch.

"Good for you!" I chuckled shimmying off the bed to get a cup of tea. Usually I would go for coffee but after this incident, I think I'll hold from my caffeine for a while.

Days have passed since the whole transformer thing. Even though Berry never brought it up, I went and research about it. It was a tad interesting and by now I should know the main characters of the series. However I tend to twist some of their names up by mistake. Yet what left me astounded me was the fanfictions created. How do a human and the robot do it? Personally I wanted to ask Berry but I didn't need her getting all teary or horny. I could easily answer my pathetic question by reading the fanfic but that seemed a bit embarrassing and odd. It felt like I was intruding a bedroom with a camcorder while the protagonists are having intimate ways.

"Eliska…thank you for helping me" Berry said sarcastically when she came out of the bathroom. I snapped from my thoughts and smiled.

"I lent you my bathroom didn't I?" I replied looking back at the newspaper. Now my head was jumbled up with facts about transformers. Hopefully this fandom won't stick like Harry Potter did. There was time in my life where I only read about Harry Potter being the main protagonist—it got so bad that I actually read a slash pairing with him as a…uke. But then again it is getting bad. I already bought a few posters and all spark necklace. In all honesty, I wouldn't have gotten the necklace if some dumbass didn't outbid me for the all spark prop used in the movie. So like the fourteen time that morning, I focus my eyes on the newspaper and rosed one eyebrow at the news presented.

"Berry…am I the only person who never heard of the terrorist attack at mission City yesterday?" I asked curiously. Berry popped up next to me immediately and scanned the newspaper. She shook her head curiously. Obviously she never heard of it either. While she was reading over my shoulder, the wheels in my head began turning. Mission City? Of all places a terrorist attack? Why not Washington DC or even New York…

The whole thing didn't make sense. Terrorist weren't stupid by any means—in fact they were intelligent people who rivalled FBI and CIA. Well in my opinion that is. I couldn't help but notice in one of the photos despite the blur there was a creature. It wasn't very noticeable but if you worked with kid's drawings and computer graphics before you'll know. Now it wasn't like mammal, reptile or beings like us but it sort of look liked…

"A mini mountain Dew robot" I pointed out to Berry. Berry did a double intake at this. I wonder how she was taking this. I didn't want to panic unless I know she's calm. It wouldn't do to have two insane, panicking girls, now would it?

"HOLY SHIT!" she yelled pointing at the pick before looking at me then newspaper then at me again. The whole thing repeated until I smacked her with newspaper. She twitched and yelled profound words for a good three minutes before simmering down. Then she squealed her high pitch voice.

"That means Prowl is alive!" She grinned manically before gasping in realization. "If we know then other bitches know as well" I sighed in exasperation before breathing out calmly. Counting to ten I let out a yell.

"Oh My GOSH! We can't jump to conclusion!" I shook my head more to myself. Maybe I am being punked here by my family for always becoming obsessed with something. Yea that seems reasonable!

"…Eliska"

But what if this was real? What if somehow my weird obsession brought us here? Not like it's not cool but rather insane and unbelievable.

"Eliska"

But what if it wasn't really real? What if it was a just a figment of my fantasy? Did I finally crack under pressure? Is this

"Eliska…you're crying" Berry whined at the end. I glared at her regardless of the tears blurring my vision. Damn it, why do I have to be the one crying, again? I swear it's because of my mom but then again she's no softie either…where did I get this quality from?

"This is insane" I countered abit bitterly. Berry smiled and threw an arm around my shoulder before batting her hazel eyes at me.

"But I'm here with you all steps of the way"

"…Shut up"

In spite of the need to smack her with the newspaper…I felt very relieved at her words. After all she's the yin to my yang. So the first thing we did was walk around the area. Everything was so normal like nothing changed. Heck nobody even talked about the Mission City thing and it made me feel as though my mind was playing tricks on me from the very beginning.

"I am tired Eliska! Can we go get something to eat?" Berry whined. I on the other hand looked around the place and couldn't help but feel suspicious. I felt like we were being watched but from where? I have no clue. I wasn't trained in that are but I could at least hold my own fight but Berry…she was at least an agile runner.

Still walking I looked at Berry with a frustrated look. "Just wait a little while, something isn'—"Can you believe I smacked into somebody? And not a simple person but a rather tall and handsome guy.

Berry hid her smile behind a hand sadly I couldn't hide my face which was rapidly turning red. He must have notice my embarrassment because he stuck out a hand and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry about that"

I quickly grabbed his hand and couldn't help but notice how he easily pulled me up. I was no light weight but I wasn't fat either! Did this guy work out or something?

"No problem! It was really my fault for not watching where I was going" I smiled still glowing red I bet. Berry giggled and walked up right beside me. Thank gosh too because who knows what embarrassing secret I would have spout out to this attractive fella. My dating history isn't something I'm exactly proud of.

"Sorry about Eliska, she's a bit of klutz" Berry winked at the guy. I glared at her before 'gently' elbowing her in the stomach. She grunted and glared back at me before batting her eyes at the guy. Oh I see how this is going to be now.

It's not like it's truly serious anyway. This happened before except with our childhood best friends. They were brothers to be exact. Elliot and Joel. At the time I had a crush on Elliot while Berry with Joel. Unfortunately Fate decided to be a bitch. Elliot had a major crush on my older sister, Willow. Berry was also unsuccessful in her love life because apparently Joel had a mighty crush on me. I had to admit that Joel was attractive but he just wasn't the one for me. However during his little pursuit for me—I started feeling attracted to him.

However that's another memory for another time. Right now I believe Elliot is out there with Willow getting their doctor degrees. Joel…I rather not say because I really don't know.

"My name is Eliska Valentine and you?" I asked with a small smile. Unlike Berry's tactic, I believe friendship is a must before getting into the relationship. The man smiled which kind of blew my mind away a bit. He had white teeth, not like the usual flawed ones she notice in a guy but perfect pure white teeth! I quickly looked down and to my horror I noticed something. Was that a ring? A married ring on his left finger? Berry noticed my stare a looked at his finger. She paled and looked at me with guilt. We were flirting with a married man. I looked back at his him and couldn't help but feel that egging suspicion. Why did he look familiar? Now that I wasn't blushing like a high school girl, my mind was clear and this guy looked familiar.

"Oh I'm William Lennox and I need to ask you girls some question"

Yea…Fate is a bitch in more than one ways.

* * *

><p>Thanks for those who read and please leave a review to what you think. I'm sorry if my grammar and spelling is a bit off. English was never my first language and this is the first time I've ever written in first point of View.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Yea! Second chapter! Thanks to those who read my story and to Yellow Bunny who reviewed! Usually I counted on the reviews to better myself but oh well~**

**Disclaimer: I have no claim on transformers except characters you have never heard of :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson Two<br>**

Alright if you're reading this then that meant you never listen to my advice to STOP making your fandoms into obsessions. Well now…finding few things that are suspicious does not mean your fandom has become alive! It's a known fact when a person becomes "suspicious" they tend to rule out everything that they deem sceptical. But that does not sincerely means a cartoon has become real! Hello maybe you're just becoming a tad crazy! However if you're sure and you got all your facts right then you can go panic. Unless you're one of those delusional loons who **WANTS** to be in the cartoon then I can recommend a nice psychiatrist…

Nevertheless even if you believe you have somehow gone into another dimension where your cartoon exists…life isn't going to be sweet like grapes…

* * *

><p>I can't remember when the last time I felt so worried in my life was. Sure there was that one time when my brother broke his arm but when I looked back at it…he was a bit of a moron. Seriously he was ten years old and he believed he could fly. I blame my mother for spoiling him so. However this situation wasn't exactly simple or exactly normal. Right in front of me and Berry was a man who acted for the movie transformers. However he wasn't the actor walking around the mall but rather a soldier who was in the movie…did that even make sense?<p>

I shook my head before looking at the man. I didn't know whether to call him by Will or by his real name. That is if this really was a TV punk show which I am slowly believing is not. In a way I wanted to blame Berry for not recognising the guy from the movie. I mean she knew about transformers more than me!

"Uh you wanted to ask us something?" Berry spoke up with a fake cheery smile. It was only natural for her to speak out first. She was used to advertising and putting on a persona. I can't even do it because I can't lie since I am rather horrid at it.

"Ah yea…is it possible you can follow me?" he smiled. In normal situation I would have easily glared at the guy and told him to screw off or Berry would cutely smile at him and give him the bird but this isn't normal. We knew who he was and what he wanted. I mean for hours we've been asking about Mission City and now that I think about it…we were loudly speaking about the Autobots and transformers. Note to self: Don't be obvious, stupid!

We end up following him to some jewellery store to my and Berry's confusion. Is this where they hide interrogations and the government base? In a girly jewellery store? He walked up to one of the glass cases that had a pretty diamond necklace. In my life I've seen where a person walks up to a small bust and clicks open something to reveal a hidden room. Is this one of those situations? Nevertheless I walked closer making sure Berry was behind me.

"Okay so what did you want to ask?" I asked trying to put on a brave front. He looked at me and Berry before pointing to the necklace with a serious expression.

"Do you think my wife will like this?"

Say what? Did this jerk just ask them to walk down to this jewellery story for five minutes to ask about a necklace for his wife—which is kind of cute and romantic but still the nerve of this guy! Wait till I give him a piece of my mind!

However before the angry words could escape my mouth, Berry slapped her palm on my lips. Her eyes twinkled in glee at Will. She cooed about how romantic he was and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her. Trying to butter the guy up aren't you?

"If I was your wife—I'd love you to death!" she tittered. The man smiled almost glad and thanked them. It's not that his gesture soften my mood but his eyes. He must really love his wife…

I wish I could meet a guy like that…

We end up going home in the end…well it's really me dragging her to be specific. I mean the guy is sweet I get that but he is Will Lennox a character from a movie! Unless it was some crazy fan that enjoyed using pretending to be the actual character…

"Eliska stop thinking too hard on it—why you can't be like me calm and relaxed" she said smiling at a stranger across the street. Raising one eyebrow I couldn't help but snort. Calm she was on the outside but I was her childhood bff and I knew she was far from being calm.

"Look…Prowl" I pointed to the park. Like lightning she ran past me to the park in search for her beloved Prowl. I was slowly trailing behind her and end up sitting down on a bench while she continues searching. Did she even know what she was searching for? After ten minutes she walked up to me with a pout and plopped into the seat next to me.

"Liar" she griped to me very much annoyed. I simply shrugged and looked at the sky. So blue and calm unlike how I feel inwardly. I didn't like feeling lost and confused.

"Hey Eliska! Look a Bugatti over there"

I snapped my head to the direction in search for a Bugatti but when I looked back to Berry, there was smirk.

"Bitch" I said with a scowl. Berry on the other hand swung one arm over my shoulders and smiled.

"Jerk"

* * *

><p>When I finally parted with Berry, it was late. I reached home quick but I wasn't sure about Berry. I should have asked if she wanted to sleep over rather than worrying myself is she was alright. So with a cup of tea in hand, I end up sitting in front of the TV watching the Spiderman movie. Earlier before I reached home I smelled rain and I was right.<p>

Right now it was pouring like cats and dogs. Few times I would look out the window and see lightning but heard not thunder. The reason for this is because I feared the sound of thunder. It was like a cry of an animal before it attacked (lightning). That is why I made sure before I moved, to soundproof my walls. This could look either bad or good but for now it was all good.

I continued to watch the movie till I notice something glittering on my table. I leaned forward to grab it and realize it was the all spark necklace I bought. However unlike before where is use to feel light like cheap metal—it was much heavier. It even glowed in a way that drew my attention.

"What the hell?" I brought it to my face and winced at the glow. Was it just me or was this thing glowing brighter.

Before I could question about this cheap necklace I bought, my phone rang. I walked up to it with the necklace still in hand.

"Hello?" I answered looking at my calendar which was just across from me. Today was Wednesday which was usually when my mother called. Honestly I loved my mother but she always asks when I was planning to settle down. Sigh, pesky mother.

"Hello is this Eliska Valentine?" a formal voice answered back. Now that is in no way my mother and not because of the greeting or question but the accent. My mother had a thick French accent and she is NEVER formal. Also the person was definitely male…

"Yes, is there something wrong?" I asked curiously.

"Yes your friend, Berry is in the hospital an—"I almost dropped the phone at this statement. Berry was in the hospital?

"W-What happen?" Tears were already building up which made me even more frustrated. Berry was probably in pain and here I am crying even when I didn't even hear the situation yet.

"Yes she got hit by a car—she's asking for you at" I quickly wrote down the hospital name and ran out of my house in sleeping clothes before I ran back in for a jacket. When I was out of the house, I forgot about the rain and thunder. It was cold and the thunder made me flinch. I wanted to cry every time I heard the thunder roar in the midst of the sky but knowing Berry might be hurt—I had to get to the hospital. I end up on foot rather than getting a taxi. For some strange reason there was no taxi around.

I was cold, wet and I felt like Fate was mocking me when I past many houses with lights on. They must be cosy in their little house, aren't they? By the time I reach the hospital, I was tired, queasy from hearing the thunder and seeing the lightning, and very much worried.

As I ran into the hospital, I quickly walked up to the nurse and asked about Berry's condition. She was confused as to whom I was asking for.

"Berry Mason! My best friend who has been in an accident!" I scowled darkly as tears fell. I sniffled a little due to running almost eight blocks.

"Calm down miss" the nurse hissed warningly which just added more to my anger. "I do not believe a Berry Mason was admitted into this hospital"

I clenched my fist and breathed out trying to calm my anger. This was for Berry so it wouldn't do for me to get angry and hit the woman.

"Look here! I just ran eight blocks in the storm because somebody called to say my friend is in this hospital so do you or do you not know where the fuck she is?" I breathed out with a frown. It's official I can't hide my emotion like Berry.

"Like I said there is no pat—" the nurse began angrily only to be cut off by another nurse. But unlike this incompetent twat—she looked strict and professional.

"Angelica, do you not remember of Ms Daniela Berry Mason being admitted an hour ago?" Angelica immediately looked downward and shook her head. Like I said she was incompetent. The strict nurse turn to me and her eyes soften. I must say her eyes were very beautiful but her tight face was not exactly…pretty. However she had a certain beauty that I can't seem to explain

"You must be Eliska, which is a beautiful name by the way" she smiled before glaring at Angelica who was now shooting daggers to my head. "What are you waiting for? Get her some clothes and a towel! Don't you see her shivering?"

Sigh reminds me of mom.

"Thank you…" I trailed of realising I don't know her name. My cheeks began to grow a darker shade which made the nurse chuckle.

"Roxanne" She answered with a bit of distaste. "Eleven years and I still haven't change my name"

I nodded still wondering where Berry was. How was she? What if she was a life threating position? What is she is…No I am not even going to go there. My worries must have showed on my face because Roxanne immediately shooed me to a room to change immediately when Angelica came back with clothes. When I was done, she then showed me to Berry's room.

Berry's right hand was in a cast and she was hooked up to those IV things. I can never remember the name of those things. Her eyes were closed and she was so pale. Against her brown hair, she looked so sick and pale and one of her eyes is bandaged. I sat down in a chair situated by her bed. I wanted to reach out for her arm but I was so scared. How badly hurt was she?

"She was seen running from a car but unfortunately she was run over" Roxanne looked downward. "Her arm is broken, she has five multiple broken ribs, her left eye is currently damaged, one of her ankle is twisted while the other is sprain and she has a concussion"

A whimper left me as I looked at my Berry. She was not just my best friend but my sister so why her? Berry did nothing bad and if anyone were to point fingers it should be at me. Unlike me, Berry had a lot of people who'd be sad if anything were to happen to her. I only had my family and Berry but even so I was a bit of a burden to my family. For example I'm still trying to pay my student loan while my siblings have to pay nothing. And even now I don't have a proper job but I depend on Berry to help find jobs for me. So I am basically nothing but a burden.

"Stop being so emo" a voice croaked painfully to my ears. I looked down and saw Berry wide awake and smiling as best as she can despite the pain swirling around in her eyes.

"You…how?" I couldn't even form a proper question without pausing to hold a sob in.

Berry looked at Roxanne who nodded and walked out the room. She even closed the doors which made me worry more. I looked at Berry and immediately started at the tears building up.

"I was so scared" she whispered. "So, so scared"

She reached for one of my hands and began to sob. I tried to stay strong but I end up crying with her. The last time I saw Berry cry was when I was seven years old. At that time her mother and father both got divorce and after that she never cried again. That is why I cried for her when she wanted to look 'happy'.

"I was walking home when I got stop by **them**" she paused as if remembering the scene. I held her hand and gently squeezed to bring her back from that nightmare. "I thought they were just pervert at first but then they kept asking me…where was the all spark"

My whole body stiffen at that statement. They couldn't have been asking for that…could it? As she slowly dazed off remembering what was happening, my left hand slowly reached into my pocket. Right in my pocket, where I placed it after changing into the drabs Angelica gave me.

The All spark necklace.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it has a lot of errors but I did this in a rush. Yea and sorry if sounds rush but I needed the story to get into a scene I created in my head. Anyway thanks for reading and please review! Also for a friend in need, can anyone give me a name for a sparkling! Please and thank you!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning** this story is purely fan-made! There will be an OC who plays as the main protagonist so if you're a OC hater….please don't flame me because you hate OC. However if you're those reviewers who criticise because of some kind of error or such then Thank You!

Just don't be mean when you criticise me….I hurt easily. Also this story won't be following the Transformers movies smoothly because I am bad at following up stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson: Three<strong>

Okay I'm not perfect and if you find someone who is...keep them away from me! I'm a freaking pussy! I tend to run away from my problem when Berry is not with me and I know that's not good! I can't work with people and I can't even go into a job interview with messing up like a fool. But I'm only human...

...Says lazy people. Do you know how much times I said this sentence and how much times I promise to do things independently but failed? So to put it short...I am a fucking pussy! So listen...you need to grow up. You need to start depending on yourself. because the person you always depend on you won't be a available at every point in your life. You can't go on life depending on the other people. Because the same people who you depend on you will soon need your help too.

So heed my advice and try to stand up when you fall because no matter how much you fall you can't depend on someone else to carry your burdens.

* * *

><p>Days passed by as I waited for the doctor to give a clear on Berry's health however they were still monitoring her. I was only allowed to visit her from 12 to 4. After that the nurse Roxanne would chase me away so I can take care of my own health. But how can I even think of myself when Berry was on the hospital bed hurt, scared and alone because of me?<p>

It's my fault she's on that bed.

It's my fault since I have the all spark.

I think she knows I'm blaming myself because she'd try to smile through the pain. But we all know she can't fool me. I'm her other half...

However that is not my problem...

Everyday I'd visit her and every day I would have to remind her who I am. Her family would visit and would shoot curious glances at me. Some of the nurse I would greet everyday were slowly forgetting who I am.

In fact just yesterday, I tried to use my credit card and I was declined because such owner did not exist.

Was I being erased off the earth?

* * *

><p>"Hey Berry!" I greeted at the door. Her wounds were slowly healing but healing nonetheless. She beamed at me and greeted quiet hesitantly.<p>

"Hey um this is embarrassing but...what's your name again?" she looked embarrassed but I answered her query.

"Eliska, your childhood best friend" She smiled and promises not to forget even though I knew she would. She always did.

"Oh Eliska do you play chess?" she wondered gazing calculating at the chess pieces before her.

I nodded sadly picking up one of the white knights. I taught and gave her the chess set.

"Please don't forget me" I whispered to nobody.

* * *

><p>Later I walked home in the icy rain. Unlike that night, there was no lightning or thunder to scare the shit out of me. There were even some people walking out on the sidewalk. Honestly I felt scared to walk out by myself but I don't exactly have friends. Even if I did, we were connected through Berry. But it seems everyone was forgetting me.<p>

Once I reached my apartment, all I wanted to do was curl up on my bed and die.

Can a person die of guilt and loneliness?

I looked around my filthy room. It looked the same as I left it. Coffee stains on the floor, comics all over the dining table, the box of transformer collectibles seated by my X-men collection. Even the all spark was in the same place I left it. In the trash bin by my closet.

After finding out Berry got almost killed for it...I didn't even want to look at it. I always felt guiltier when I did.

I gazed at my computer then at the transformer collectibles. Did it make sense that such cartoon was real? Was it possible that they were real? This was something that bothered me from time to time. Could it be possible that someone was punking me? However who would dare to take such a prank that far? They knew how much Berry meant to her...

No...This was no prank.

I got up and walked to my laptop. I didn't know what to Google. If this was real, no doubt nothing would be real. However if it was a prank then...they better run.

The first thing I did was research about transformers. I couldn't find any data on them not even on Wikipedia. So whatever was going on was real.

"Shit" I whispered leaning my head against the table. My head was getting dizzy and the urge to throw up was burning my throat. "This is so fucking...twisted!"

"What did I ever do to get sucked up in this, this nonsense?" I yelled banging my hands against the table. I continued banging it till a sharp noise of broken glass broke my trance. I looked at the papers that fell to the ground, the broken cup shattered everywhere and my laptop which sat close to the edge of the table.

Tears were beginning to burn my vision and I felt like I couldn't breathe but small puffs. Slowly I end up on the floor, holding onto the table for balance.

"I'm so sorry Berry" I whispered to myself one last time before I blanked out.

* * *

><p>Eliska slowly got up feeling slight ache all over the right side of her body. Once her vision settled down, she notices the puddle of blood and the broken glass on the floor. Getting up was not easy and neither was walking. Every step she took to the bathroom, the pain echoed throughout her body. But she needed to shower and clean herself up before she went to visit Berry.<p>

The blood washed away with the water but it took Eliska a while to pick the pieces of glass out. Luckily only her hand and legs were affected. Once she was sure there were no more left, Eliska walked up to her mirror. In the mirror there was a girl looking at her. Long black hair that fell over her pale body. Green tired eyes that had dark rings surrounding it. She looked extremely pale. Not as though Japanese beauty but rather those girls who lacked energy or food.

She looked anorexic.

To make it worse, her body had different cuts over her left arm and few on her hips. They look so red on her pale body.

"Berry always said I looked pretty...where the beauty is now" she laughed leaning against the sink.

Shaking her head, Eliska quickly slipped on her blue goody and jeans. She looked at the mirror one more time before slipping out of the house.

Everyone around her taunted her with their happiness. Her neighbors who would greet her joyously simply shot her curious glance. It seems no one remember her.

But the only person who matters was in the hospital.

Once she reached the hospital, Eliska walked past the nurses who simply ignored her. Even Roxanne walked past her chattering happily with a patient. But still she continues on to the end of the hall-to Berry room.

Once Eliska walked in, Berry looked at her but said nothing. She did not even have the warm smile she usually wears when she greeted her.

"Who are you?"

Eliska simply looked at her expressionless before smiling.

"Hello my name is Eliska and I just wanted to visit" she smiled sitting down in an empty seat.

Berry nodded before turning to the window. "Why"

"You remind me of my best friend that's all" Eliska smiled looking out the window.

"why are you friends with someone who makes you cry?"

Eliska drew back shocked. She touched her cheek and felt wetness. Eyes widening as more tears began to fall, Eliska finally broke.

She cried and cried even when Berry called for a nurse.

Even when she was asked who she was.

Eliska simply could not stop crying.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright Ms. Valentine?" The nurse asked slowly. They were afraid she was going to cry again but honestly, she felt tired. Tired of crying. She looked up at the nurse and nodded. The nurse sighed in relief and with that Eliska walked out. She didn't know what to do. She had nothing. All her work was provided by Berry. She couldn't contact her family because she didn't exist. The world had changed and she was the only person who knew. There was no actress named Megan Fox nor did any popular series title transformer exist. Eliska continued to walk lost in thought. It was until she tripped did she went back to reality. She looked back and to her shock the thing she tripped on stared back at her with its bright glowing eyes.<p>

Shakily she pointed at the thing. "B-baby not" she whispered. The robotic baby perked up at the words before clicking and shrilling behind it. Soon from underneath a box, another baby followed behind it. They looked at her curiously clicking beeping in their own language. Then they looked at each other like they were arguing. Eliska then saw it was her chance to run.

If Berry was here, she'd knock her upside the head for leaving the 'poor defenseless baby'. But Berry wasn't here and it's because of this whole transformer nonsense that Berry forgot her.

As she ran, guilt and shame stung her. Maybe she was horrible leaving the babies alone. Maybe she was selfish for thinking of herself.

But she wanted to be normal.

And to do that she needed to avoid those robotic creature. It shouldn't be that hard anyway.

With new goals in mind, Eliska almost skipped with a smile on her face. She might have scared few people along the way but who cares? She certainly didn't. Right now she had a chance to start anew.

* * *

><p>Eliska was starting to get use to her life without Berry there 99.9% of the time. She still felt guilt, lonely and sometimes she cried at night. But Berry apparently was living up in high society as fashionista. That made Eliska thinks long and hard. When she was there in Berry's life, they barely made their rent but now Berry didn't have to worry about money. It made Eliska feel somewhat bad yet relief that Berry is at least happy.<p>

Getting a job wasn't exactly easy either. Especially when Berry has been the one to get her, her jobs. In fact she already failed four job interviews. And she needed a job quick since her money was running low. She even moved to a crappy house. The house was crappy but cheap.

And to make it worse she felt like something was following her. But every time she turned, she saw nothing. It was creepy like hell.

Eliska turned around for the ninth time and sighed. How many times is she going to turn around and feel eyes burning the back of her head? How long is she going to feel like this? She just wanted to get what's left of her life back on track! But how can she when something was obviously following her? Immediately she sped up her pace, almost running back to her house. Quickly she locked her door and went to take a shower before the water company decides to cut off her water. She stripped to her birthday suit and turned up the hot water. Before she entered, she looked at the mirror. Her skin gained back a healthy glow and the cuts healed leaving a white thin scar behind. She still had bags under her eyes but her eyes no longer sad and dead.

She quickly took a shower and slipped on a baggy shirt and pants. All she wanted was to sleep and that's what she planned to do. Even though her stomach yelled and growled, she just couldn't eat. So all she can do is ignore her stomach as it growls.

Something was not right. Eurydice winced trying to turn on her side but she instantly stop when she felt a presence beside her. That right away snapped her awake. Her vision was in complete darkness except the glowing eyes staring at her. She blinked a bit confused. Slowly she backed away and moved to turn on her light. Once she turned it on, it burned a little but she was shocked to see who was in her bed, sleeping beside her. Pair of blue glowing eyes stared at her. They clicked and chattered in their own language. One seemed a bit scared at being caught but the other marched right at Eliska ranting off in its own language. It seems angry at her. It even waved its hand in the air angrily.

"What are you baby bots doing here?" She asked softly. How long were they here? _With her_? Were they following her all this time? What did they want from her? The angry baby of the two paused its ranting and turned around . Eliska tilt her head to see what it was doing but its body covered the view. Once it turned around, it threw something to her. Eliska looked at the thing shocked. Where did they get this? She snapped her eyes at them almost angrily.

"Where'd you get this?" for some reason her breathing was quickening and cold sweat covered her body. "I threw this into the sea"

"_Why is the All spark __**here**__?!"_

* * *

><p><em>Dun Dun Dun! Well I hope you all like it! Also people who reviewedmsg me...THANK YOU! It's because of you people who makes me guilty enough to update!  
><em>

_Also sorry it seems so short but my family went through some problems and I did all of this shit through my phone. Now my thumb feels cramped up!  
><em>

_Ah and tell me what you think so far cause I'm feeling doubt in my writing...few times I wanted to scrap this story but I don't like abandoning stories either. btw what do you think of Eliska so far? she's not perfect (trying to stay far away from mary-sue) but We'll see how much she'll mature along the way.  
><em>

_Anyways please review!  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning** this story is purely fan-made! There will be an OC who plays as the main protagonist so if you're a OC hater….please don't flame me because you hate OC. However if you're those reviewers who criticise because of some kind of error or such then Thank You!

Just don't be mean when you criticise me….I hurt easily. Also this story won't be following the Transformers movies smoothly because I am bad at following up stuff.

**Thanks to all you people who favorite, alert and review me! I hope you guys like this ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Everyone has a fear right? It's normal for human beings. As a child, you were all scared of the monster on your closet right? Well same for me too except I was practically scared of stupid things.<em>

_I was scared of chickens_

_I was scared of dogs_

_I was scared of Barbie_

_I was also scared of puppets._

_And now I'm scared of an alien necklace called the Allspark._

_But I guess we develop fears in order to one day overcome it. It's not easy but with time, you can slowly overcome it and much more._

* * *

><p>That thing was on her bed. The freaking Allspark was on her bed! Why the hell was it here!? Shouldn't it be sitting at the bottom of the ocean? But no, the blasted thing was on her bed glowing! And the botlings giggling on her couch was so not helping the situation either!<p>

Noticing her glares, the eviler of the two glared back. That thing didn't even like her so why was it here? On her couch watching Nickelodeon!? But no matter if she asked, she could not understand whatever language they spoke in. She knows they could understand her; the nicer of the two seem to.

In the beginning Eliska planned to leave them out but no matter what she did...they always came back. She once drops them in a desert with the Allspark and when she woke up, two pairs of blue eyes stared down at her. One in amusement and the other was smug. The Allspark right next to her on top of the pillow. They somehow found their way back.

So she had no choice but to let them stay. At least until she finds a way to get rid of them.

Of course she named them...in her head. The meaner one was called Teddy. It was shorten for the name she decided for him: Teddy Bear murderer. You see, she went to a toy store to apply for a job. She didn't realize the twins followed her that time. So she went inside with the manager for an interview. Imagine their expression when they saw all the Teddy bears slaughtered. There was so much stuffing all over the place...

While the manager was sobbing and panicking, Eliska spotted them just on time to see Teddy ripped the stuffing out of a brown bear. With a butter knife.

His brother/ sister, she can never tell the diff, had a drill and was laughing a creepy laugh you'd hear in scary movies. So she named that one Driller, but of course in her head.

"What am I suppose to do with you two? Heck I don't even know if you need triple A batteries or gasoline!" She scowled.

The siblings glances at one another and chattered with clicks and purrs. Sometimes they'd stop to glance at her before continuing on in their language. As she watched them, questions began to form in her head.

How do they grow? Like right now they only reached her hip but how do they grow up to...what's his name again? Something prime... but yea how do they get taller?

The simple thoughts of machinery growing larger, longer or bigger were unrealistic and defied normality.

But then again, having robot aliens in your house isn't either.

"Okay so your real not a figment if my imagination...what the hell am I suppose to do with you?" She groaned. Suddenly a thought popped into her head.

She can give them to that protagonist of the movie. Sam wit...wiwicky? However if she gave them up, can she get her normal life afterwards? She sighs and looks at the twins who were now jumping up and down throwing stuff at each other like her...vase.

Yup she is so going to take them to Sam.

* * *

><p>It was easier said than done. First of all, she didn't know where Sam lived and second of all why was there a police car always sailing by her house?<p>

This worried her greatly.

Eliska looked out the window and saw the police car sailing by again. Was there crime occurring nearby? Or was it one of those alien robots. She was hoping it was the first one.

However her thought was interrupted once a series of crashes echoed loudly throughout the house. She rushed to the kitchen and saw her newly washed dishes broken on the floor while two familiar botlings stood on her counter. They both had spray cans into their hands. Where they got it, she didn't even want to know. Both looking shocked and a tad guilty.

"What the hell?" She groaned placing her face in the comfort of her palms. Sighing, she pointed to the closet next her bedroom.

"Timeout, you guys know what you did"

They both hopped off the counter and walked into the closet. Not before they shot her a grin. She can only imagine what they'd be like as teenagers.

"Why couldn't they be sweet like that yellow robot in the movie?" She grumbled picking up a broom and dustpan.

Cleaning up their mess was an unfortunate habit she picked up once the twins started living with her. They loved causing mayhem especially to her neighbors. Luckily they were never caught.

Once she finished cleaning up, she grabbed a phone book and scanned the pages. It wasn't until she spotted an unusual name. Witwicky.

Even then the name was still unusual. Eliska sat on the couch for a few minutes before hearing the door creak open and soft shuffling growing louder. The two baby bot kneeled by her feet with their chin on her knee. Bright blue eyes looking at her apologetic, practically begging for her forgiveness. It's like they knew she was planning to send them away. Again. She sighed looking at the babybot. For some reason they grew attach to her which was odd for her. After all she sent them away numerous time and they still insist on coming back. Was it because of the Allspark? No that can't be…they came back to her with the Allspark. So why did they insist on coming to her? Were they now looking at her as a maternal figure? In a way it was sweet…it was kind of like those cliché movies but still it was sweet.

Finally she made up her mind and motions them to sit on the couch. They perked up and snuggled up next to her. She got to admit, they were a nuisance but she got use to them. She got use to the feeling of having someone being there for her again.

"I guess you're part of the family, huh" she muttered lowly. The twins shot her a warm look before snuggling closer.

* * *

><p>Walks in the park are nice right? Well walks in the park with a backpack full of robot twins and an Allspark was not. It's not like she can take them out and allow them to run around. No, there were too much people around. And the twins refuse to leave the Allspark.<p>

However today was strange. There were a lot of guys around. Eliska couldn't help but blush when one passed by. They all were perfect and Berry would definitely jump at the chance to flirt with one.

But she wasn't here...

Eliska shook her head and finally notice a very cute boy sitting next to her. He had blond soft hair that which practically brought out the glowing blue eyes. He was wearing a yellow t-shirts with two black lines going straight down. Even though it was a plain shirt, he made it look good.

Noticing her staring, the blond looked at her and smiled. And smiled he did. It was so adorable! She resists her urge to run her fingers through his hair and mess with it. She nodded back at him and got up to continue walking. Sitting here surrounded by hot guys made her depress. Why couldn't she have a cute Guy? Last time she had a boyfriend she was...she didn't want to say.

But before she walked five steps, the same cutie quickly stepped in front of her. He made motions which confused her at first before she realizes he was mute.

"Err I studied sign language in the 4th grade" she replied before signing him back something.

"Wait I think I just said my name is Eugene" Eliska blushed. The boy laughed which was weird since there was no sound. He made few motions but slower than before.

"You're name is...Bee? Is that right or am I wrong?" In response he nodded earnestly which made her chuckle a little bit.

"Oh so you can hear me?" She blushed. Now she felt dumb. "My name is Eliska, um it's nice talking to you but I got to jet" perking up at this, Bee made a cell phone sign.

"My number? Oh...I don't own a cell phone" she replied. He deflated at this but then gave her his number instead before running away. Leaving her to stand alone shocked. After five minutes, she somehow ends up on the ground red cheeks. Was...was she just asked out or hit on? Then something tugged at her hair causing her to look back. The twins looked at her worried both poking her cheeks.

"Nothing lets continue our walk" she laughed still red cheek. She walked to a much emptier path and allowed the twins to run around. While they did that, she looked at her arm where Bee wrote his number. Thank you Cupid, she carried around a pen. While she gazed at her arm, the twins notice the strange writing on it. They both shrilled grabbing her attention.

"What's wrong?"

They both jumped in her bag and pulled out the Allspark. Shakily they placed it on her lap before falling in their bottoms.

Eliska froze feeling fear overtake her body. It was just a stupid necklace she bought from eBay! So why was she so scared of it? With shaky hands, she removed it and places it on the babybot. They tilt their head confused. Sighing, Eliska look at them and shook her head.

"I can't...this thing is the reason why Berry isn't here" she whispered. Again they tilt their head. They heard of the designation Berry many times but never saw her.

"Berry was my best friend but she was attacked not long ago by some bad guys who wanted the Allspark. If she was here, she'd be a much better caretaker than me…she'd know what to do" Tears began to spill down her cheeks as she talked. Guess she wasn't strong enough to talk about Berry yet.

Both of the twins got up and snuggled up to her not before placing the necklace back on her lap. They purred and chirped which Eliska couldn't help but laugh at. She was a grown woman and still she needed to be comfort by little babies. She placed her hands on their head and pulled them closer. For some reason, she felt tired. She yawned and looked at the twins who were sleeping on her leg. Yawning again she laid back on the green grass. Slowly she dozed off not noticing a blue glow surrounded them.

* * *

><p>"Get up youngling"<p>

Eliska woke up with a gasp. Why was it so fucking hot?! She winced a little before looking around. Where was she? Her eyes just looked around before freezing on the freaking skyscraper. It towered over her which scared the shit out of her. Tugging at her shirt, the twins chirp at her before waving at the towering robot. The towering robot itself chuckled nearly making Eliska almost piss her pants.

"Hello sparkling" it smiled before gazing at Eliska. "I am Primus" Out of all the robots Eliska researched on Wikipedia, Primus was the one that stuck into her head. From what she could remember, Primus was their god, their creator and father. With his shadow over her, it made Eliska wonder if this is how Berry felt…Was she scared when she saw those towering robots over her. Eliska mused over this fact. But now Berry was safe. Berry no longer remembers…her and its best that she doesn't.

"Do not cry little one" Primus said before looking up to the sky. "Your life is just beginning and much more will come your way but for now you must realize how grave your situation is right now"

Questioning, she looked at Primus confused. How grave her situation was? What did he meant by that? She tilts her head before asking, "What do you mean?"

"Youngling, your body deteriorating"

* * *

><p><strong>Well I did half of it on my phone and the other half on my laptop. So how is it? Please review and tell me what you think? Also if you have any questions just ask me. Also I'm taking up request (to keep my creative juice flowing) <strong>

**Jacky**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning** this story is purely fan-made! There will be an OC who plays as the main protagonist so if you're a OC hater….please don't flame me because you hate OC. However if you're those reviewers who criticise because of some kind of error or such then Thank You!

Just don't be mean when you criticise me….I hurt easily. Also this story won't be following the Transformers movies smoothly because I am bad at following up stuff.

**Thanks to all you people who favorite, alert and review me! I hope you guys like this ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Life goes on in a blink of a eye and you probably don't care. You'd most likely worry about your boyfriendsgirlfriend, what you're going to do next or even what if would be like to be in your fandom world..._

_Well stop it. You must realize how much more life is. How much more there is to do than go to the mall, sleep or what there is on TV. Life is so much more! But I guess not just anyone would realize. I mean I was always wasting my life trapped in my bubble so worried and shy about being around people. Now I regret not going out having fun. Huh...I sound like an old hag..._

_Word of advice: cherish your life as well as your beloved one. Enjoy your life. Live in happiness and die with no regrets._

* * *

><p>Eliska lied there on her bed for what seems years to her. Her mind was in turmoil as was her heart. What was she to do? Her body was...dying because it wasn't meant to survive when her dimension changed. Berry survived because the Berry she knew was sent home. The Berry in this dimension came back and kicked her Berry's soul out of her body. It was confusing at first but now it was just sad. She was happy Berry was alright and possibly remembering her...but now she knew she was truly alone. At times she wanted to forget and just act like nothing happen. But she could not forget. Even when she was in moments of denial and hurt, Eliska refused to forget. The allspark probably had a hand in that. Now the consequence has come and she must pay for it. With her life. After all, she a normal person who knew of the <strong>fate of this world<strong> should not exist. The only people who should know is Primus himself and crazy transformer fanatic in her dimension. As she sulks, Eliska gazed at the twins who were busy terrorizing a doll she bought from a 99 cent store. She could see what...great robots they'll be when they get older. As she continue to gaze at them she couldn't help but remember what she said to Primus...ugh she didn't even want to remember!

* * *

><p><em>"My body...is deteriorating?" Her body felt numb at the words. She looked at the towering robot almost with concern and fear. Was she ill with some disease?<em>

_What disease?! Almost as if he was reading her thoughts, Primus shook his head with a sigh. Well it looked like a sigh to her with him breathing out hot air._

_"You're not meant to exist in this world" he said simply looking at her. Few minutes passed before he vented out hot air. "You see a normal human cannot cross to any dimensions because it usually leads to chaos and destruction. However you and your friend has passed from your dimension to this dimension-"_

_Eliska head shot up at this. Maybe he knew why! But before she can speak, Primus lifts on hand up in silence._

_"You see the answer as to why you're here. The allspark you hold" _

_Eliska looked down at the glowing alien object in her lap. Slowly she picked it up but fear struck her body when a thought hit her._

_"What about Berry? Is she deteriorating-dying?" Just thinking it made her sick to her stomach. Berry forgot her and it caused Eliska to go into depression. What if she was dead?!_

_"You're Berry Mason is back in your world. Allow me to explain the dimension better little one" Primus paused before a hologram appeared before Eliska's eyes. It showed a holographic image of herself. Except something was different and Eliska would know since she usually check herself in the mirror. Her ribs were no longer showing._

_No, this look alike was totally different. She definitely had the pale skin, long black hair and the Valentine's green emerald eyes. It was simply the way she held herself. Eliska usually stood beside Berry, with a blank expression and was horribly quiet. Whereas the Eliska in the hologram held her chin jutted out, head held high and a confidence and mischief screaming through her green bright eyes. _

_"This is you in another dimension" Primus explained. "Her name however is Hikari Shirayuki"_

_Strange enough, as Eliska watched her, Cinna she felt envy. Why couldn't she look confident like her other self? And with confidence, Eliska noted, she looked stunning. It was amazing how a person can look plain or beautiful simply by the way they carry themselves—however Eliska was not confident or a very social person to be exact. All her friends were after all met through Berry but since Berry didn't know her, she got none. She looked back at the hologram and to her surprise it wasn't Cinna but her. _

_"You're thinking that this person is you but think again little one. The body you are using presently is not for you, youngling but rather another you. From what I can understand you were depress to lose a good friend but, your real body was not starved enough to reveal your ribs or bones" _

_Eliska looked at the hologram then at Primus. He looked back at her before revealing another hologram of her. The two looked alike but the difference was obvious. The first hologram of her was the body she was in. Sickly pale, dull green eyes, black lanky hair and bones showing through the thin skin. However that was how she looked weeks ago. Right now her eyes were sparkling a little, black hair wasn't dead but still fell listlessly over her shoulder and her pale skin was coloring a slightly healthy shade. _

_The other her on the left had black shiny hair that dance across her shoulder. Bright green eyes that was glaring at something and her body. Oh her body was simply curvy. Not thin nor fat, just right. She looked much better than the body she was in. _

_"The girl on the left is you"_

* * *

><p><strong> WORST CHAPTER EVER!<br>**

**Honestly I had this fic done a long time but I just wanted to add more stuff...but nothing came through...  
><strong>

**Do you guys honestly understand this chapter? If you don't I'll try to fix up something in the next chapter so you can understand. I don't exactly believe in going back to my chapters to fix my nonsense (unless I have a betareader) so I just try my best to explain in the next chapter.  
>So yes Chapter 5 and she still has not met the Autobut cept ya'know *wink*wink* Anyway Hikaru Shirayuki well she'll probably be another character for another fic..maybe who knows<br>**

**XxShadowfangxX: Thanks, I'll try my best..well in the next chapter  
><strong>

**Autobot-Bre: Awwww thank you! T^T I agonizing on what to do!**

**Bee4ever: Errr thank you! Wait...what do you mean? ^^;  
><strong>

**Noella50881: Thanks! That's what I thought too but I was worried some of my words won't make sense and I'd ruin the story...T^T So thank you!  
><strong>

**Everyone who faved/alert me: LOVE you all!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning** this story is purely fan-made! There will be an OC who plays as the main protagonist so if you're a OC hater….please don't flame me because you hate OC. However if you're those reviewers who criticise because of some kind of error or such then Thank You!

Just don't be mean when you criticise me….I hurt easily. Also this story won't be following the Transformers movies smoothly because I am bad at following up stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p><em>So in the end, Death was my only solution apparently. I mean I didn't ask for this! Who the fuck wants to go into a freaking movie? Okay don't answer that.<em>

_But to gain something that's only good for a few days in exchange for my life? Well that didn't sound fair at all! But there are only two solutions for such 'ideal' situation._

_You either resign to such fate OR fight with all your damn will to survive._

_And you can bet your ass, what I chose_

* * *

><p>"I'm going to DIE!"<p>

Man I am pathetic. Crying in the park, which I am grateful, no one is there at the moment, while the two baby bots looked at me like I'm insane. Oh wait I take back my words, there are people in the park—and the cute blond mute guy from before. Fuck me. The baby bots notice the humans coming closer, before slipping into my backpack. I tried to stop crying, but too late a guy approached me. He looked down at me concern.

"Um Miss, calm down you're not going to d—"

But instead of smiling and brushing of my tears away, I was struck with anger. It felt strong and before I could calm down, I grabbed the guy's shirt and glared at him. Okay normally I wouldn't act like this but just knowing I'm going to die…isn't something you can easily bottle down. "Don't you dare tell me to calm down! Who the heck tells a lady to calm down? You never tell a person to calm down! It just makes them angrier!"

The man's eyes widen and he tried to take a step back—I couldn't help but notice everyone took a step back except Mr. Mute. I continue to rant, but it wasn't me. Sure I can hold a grudge but against someone I don't know? I let go of the man's collar and grabbed my throat. But the angry voice continues on and on. While that happened, I couldn't help but feel my whole body getting chilly. I tried to move my fingers but they felt kind of frozen. I tried the same with my leg but I had no control over it. What the fuck was going on!? It was like I was a stranger in the body. A person just watching, an audience to be exact. I had no control over anything but I still could feel. I could feel misery, anger and loneliness. Sure I feel these emotions all the time since I arrived here but as strange as it seems, these emotions were certainly not mine.

My body angrily picked up the backpack and swung it over my shoulder harshly. I winced as my ears picked up a sharp click from the bag. I will certainly have to get them an apology gift. But right now my main concern was why the fuck was my body moving on its own?!

"**Fucking moron! But why the fuck was I in the park anyway?"** I tried again to move my mouth or say something but no success. "**Ugh my fucking head hurt—I need to smoke a joint**"

If I could scream, I so would. I hated anything that was smoke related and I had a reason. My cousin whom I admired died because of that. At first she tried the soft stuff but became bolder. Soon she became addicted, and hurt everyone around her—including me. It continued on for years till one day, she just snapped. I was six years old and I went to visit her without my parent's knowledge. I simply missed the times she'd play with me. But then I found her, hunged in her closet wearing her angel costume. The lights that were in the closet were on. She looked like an angel looking down at me—except her eyes was closed but she wore a smile. And not the fake smiles she showed me when she was using drugs, no it was that sincere smile that everyone loved her for.

I didn't know she died. I simply thought it was finally over. That she would no longer be mean, lonely and angry all the time. But at the same time, tears were streaming down my cheeks. I fell on to my bottom and cried. I felt happy rather than sad. I felt that she was better.

But at the same time, I was angry that she had to leave us.

* * *

><p>When I regain my conciseness, I realize that I stink of smoke but I had regain control over my body. My body was in pain and nude. But I had to check on the kids. I stumbled to my bedroom but they were not there. I looked in the bathroom but still no. When I found them, they were asleep in my backpack, which was tossed on to the floor near the front door. I gently took them out and laid them on my bed. The living room stink, had smoke and trails of ashes on the couch and floor. It was a mess. I went to the bathroom to see what damage was done. I was not attractive at all.<p>

My hair was a mess, my eyes were blood shot and I had bloody scars on my arms and legs. There was one long thin one that ran from my lower abdomen to my collarbone. Tears pricked my eyes and I slowly begun to sob.

Why was she coming back?

I took a long shower and made sure I disinfect and bandage my cuts. I also wore long sleeve just to cover the bandages. When I walked out of the bathroom, I examine the living room. Smoke still lingered throughout the room but there was no longer a thick fog. Trails of ashes were on the couch, rug, and coffee table and there were at least a dozen of beer bottles lying around.

You wouldn't believe how long it took, but by the time the baby bots were awake—there was no evidence of anything. But I did myself a favor and bought them several dollies from the 99 cent store. I owe them that much. Driller forgave me the instance he saw all the toys but Teddy was not so forgiving. He almost stabbed my hand with a fork. So while they were 'cuddling' their toys, I lied on the bed with the allspark close to my chest. My door was wide open, so I could see what the bots were doing. Not like I wanted to.

"Primus, help me" I murmured closing my eyes. I could still feel the despair, anger, addiction, pain but it was small compared to hours ago. At first I didn't understand what was going on till hours later. The me in this universe was regaining her body back. She was coming back and I was useless against her. I actually had to watch, hear, and feel her wasting herself. She drank bottle after bottle yet in had no effect on her. She smoked the hard stuff and still, she didn't feel the familiar high she usually get. I would know this because, I felt her frustration. But while she had control of her body, she cannot feel or taste. Whereas I who had no control of her body felt and taste everything. Of course she didn't understand what was going on. All she knew was that, she fell asleep and woke up in the park. So in frustration, she did the one thing, which gave her a sense of control.

She cut herself—again and again. Until there was blood everywhere. But still she felt nothing. She screamed in frustration before driving the shard into her right leg. I, who was watching, screamed in agony. I have never felt such pain in my life. I have been in fights but never had there been blood drawn out before. I wanted to die. I wanted the pain to stop. I just wanted it to stop.

And it stopped.

I couldn't help but whimper at the memory before curling up into a ball. My muscles and wound screamed at me to stop. But the memory haunted me. What if she took over again, what would she do next time? Would the next time be my end? I looked over at the bots and panic grew in my stomch. What if she found them the next time she took over? What would she do? Tears slowly trailed down my cheek before I looked at the allspark. Well let's focus on something else…I held my hand up and dangle the allspark over my face.

"So it's because of you…I'm in an alternate Universe, huh?" I whispered to it. I waited for it to respond back but no words came from it. So I kept on talking like it was a real person. Maybe I am growing crazy. "Oh great all spark, grant me my wish" I chuckled at that. It sounded like I was instead Dragon Ball Z. But instead of a talking dragon, there was a mute piece of shard which wasn't any better.

"I wish to live—no I wish I can live here and…" I looked at the sleeping bots across from me. They were covered in stuffing, and apparently Driller took it upon himself to try on the shirt and tie. It was cute. "…take care of these brats and have kids of my own, like a family!" I smiled tiredly. I've always wanted a family of my own. It's like every girls dream to become a wife right? To have their fairytale wedding, but my history of dating wasn't impressive. I frowned when I saw the all spark glowing but that could just be from my ceiling light.

"You know, it'd be kind of awesome if you grant me my wish on a Ferrari—wait no a **Bugatti Veyron Super Sport**" Not like the allspark anyway. But a girl can dream…

* * *

><p>You know what is the saddest part of the day? By mornings I meant from 1 AM to 11:59 AM. It's the time when you have to get up and worse when you have kids. Well in my case baby bots. However today was a different—strange to be exact. I woke up to baby bots clicking and babbling over me. But for some reason they were <em>small<em>. At first I closed my eyes but I saw something blinking over my vision. It was like those games where the character wear glasses/hear gear that warns them of something. Well I had one warning me I was hungry. But why was it happening to me? But that's when I realize, I could hear everything. Birds chirping, squirrels scavenging up a tree, birds cawing—which was weird since I was 'deaf'. When I sat up, I definitely knew something was wrong. I was big—no huge. My legs were not mine but metal. I had metal legs and hands. Is this supposed to be the part where I scream and run around like chicken without its head? In fact I'm actually applauding myself for keeping calm. Or maybe I was in a state of shock…

I slowly stood up and to my shock, I was tall. I was taller than the trees—wait no I'm the same height as that tree.

"Am I a bot like you guys?" I asked the baby bots. They both chirped happily well Teddy's was more of a smug ding. "So I'm taking that as a yes—wait where are we?" Okay now I was panicking. I looked around confused trying my best not to step on the kids or knock down any trees. Teddy chirped but Primus knows I can't understand their language.

"…Uh Okay we're in a forest but wher—" paused when I was hit by a load of information. If I had a brain—it would have commit suicide. It wasn't until the waves of data slowed down till I found out where we were. I looked back at the baby bots, and tilt my head.

"Why are we in **Canada**?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! How's it? Well Eliska is slowly settling into my plan into where I need her to be. It will be a while before, romance come into anyways so expect more weirdness and adventure! Maybe Also I did a quick sketch of Eliska! Link is below~ if you use ur brain-just remove the space!<strong>

**eurydice99. deviantart art/Art-Pile- 323258276**

**Bee4ever: Aww thanks! I'm happy I'm orinigal! I try not to copy works or such. :P  
><strong>

**Thanks for reviewing/following!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I love you guys SO much! Sorry I haven't been updating for a good while...but my inspiration was zapped out of me! TT^TT And well I was on a rampage for TF Shattered Glass! Man I love Soundwave (^-^) If you don't know what TF Shattered Glass is...I so recommend it! Sadly they have no anime/movie of it except the comic which can be found on YouTube (only the first one)**

**Anyway on with the story! Btw I don't have Microsoft word anymore...so I might have a lot spelling errors and mistakes ^^;**

**Warning: bad words, zexy robots ;) OC -Yes I'm warning you so ye don't yell at me later for this.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

* * *

><p><em>Okay...everything in my life is just plain out weird! You'd think anybody in my position would at least be driven insane and thrown in the Looney house. I mean giant robots and a robotic God? Yea, that is so normal! Note the sarcastic voice. I might as well tell my mother and she'll just be <em>

_**'Oh le gasp Eliska! How do you stay zo ztrong in times like zhis!'**_

_No! No! She'd be screaming her head off the minute she sees me and run all the way back to her hometown Paris._

_Life sucks especially when you don't know what is going on or what to do..._

* * *

><p>Sad face<p>

Happy face

Pouty face

Eliska looked down at her reflection curiously. Tilting her head, she made another expression, the angry face. Huh...she never thought robots can make expression on a whole. Hearing little growling, she looked down at the kiddos and sighed. They copied her and continued making face at the water. Right now Teddy was sticking out his tongue and screeching. It looked like he was trying to scare his own reflection. Driller however was looking at his brother unimpressed before making a face at his own reflection.

So far...life was normal.

The minute she said that, a little message rang in her head. It was telling her she was hungry. But again, what the hell do robots eat? It's not like they show this in the movies!

Eliska froze and looked around the area. Ever since she woke up, she was much more aware of her surroundings. As a human, she felt like someone was watching her and shook it off as paranoia. Now as a robot, Eliska knew it wasn't paranoia or a figment of her imagination. Someone was out there watching her. To her embarrassment, when she first felt their presence (or something like that) she screamed bloody murder before huddling in a fetal position whimpering. It was like a failed Pewdiepie moment. The baby bots didn't say anything but she knew they were laughing at her.

After hours of calming herself down, she made her way to a lake with the kids in toll. But now the presence was back and it sends a cold feeling in her chest. She didn't need to strain herself to know it-no they were coming closer. The twins paused their action and look up at her. Slowly she got up and looked around fearfully. She didn't want to ask if anyone was there because...

**1. It's stupid! Do you expect your stalker to just say "Hey! Yea I'm over here!"**

**2. Every time the protagonist in a movie asks if there anyone was there...There is always someone there!**

Eliska jumped hearing another noise. She quickly looked around and brought her hands up shakily.

"I-I Know Karate!"

Okay that was not a lie. She knew karate but it didn't mean she was any good. She waited for someone to appear but they didn't. Meanwhile baby bots copied her stance while shooting curious glances at her. Slowly she relaxed and shot the twins small glares when they notice and tried to run after small squirrels.

"You two leave the squirrels alone!" Eliska scowled. The twins pouted but obediently let go of their prisoners. But then they tilted their head innocently and looked up at her. She crossed her arms and tilt her head at them too. They continued staring until she realize they weren't staring at her but rather...behind her. Slowly she turned and saw three feminine robots who stared at her.

"They remind me of the Sides and Sunny" the pink one chirped.

Eliska jumped and screamed like she never screamed before.

* * *

><p>Elita One stared at the knocked out femme before her. She was quiet impressed that it took at least three of them to knock her out. She looked over to Chromia and Arcee as they watched the sparklings. All of them were shock to see a sparkling here on Earth. The youngest sparkling they know were Skids and Mudflap and they were already as human say teenagers.<p>

These twins in front of them were young like they were born Solar cycles ago. Arcee, the instant the femme before her was knocked out, wanted to cuddle them. But the twins jumped to where the femme laid and cuddle her. They glared at them ensuring they wouldn't come close to the femme. How protective of them...

"They are so cute!" Arcee smiled looking at the twins. Neither of the twins had any paint so it was kind of difficult to tell the difference. However their personality spoke for them. The vicious one of the two was quiet independent and apparently wasn't scared to speak his mind. He didn't like to be touched by anyone beside his brother and the femme. But she would have to take a guess and say he didn't like to be touched by anyone who hurt his femme...creator? Sister? Elita didn't even know their relation. All she knew was that the femme wasn't a Decepticon.

The second sparkling was quiet and followed his brother's lead. However he did seem nicer compared to his brother. he smiled at them but nothing more than that.

"You know with the right training, this femme can be a real fire cracker" Chromia smirked rubbing her dented cheek. Arcee nodded excitedly rubbing her own dents which littered across her chassis They haven't meant to scare the femme but they accidentally did. When she started screaming, Arcee raced over to calm her down. However the minute she grabbed the femme's shoulder and the femme was throwing kicks and punches. She didn't even look like she was aware she was attacking them. It reminded Elita One of Prowl when his cerebral circuits were scrambled and his Battle chip turned on emergency mode. It took all the mechs to strap down Prowl on to a table so Ratchet can deal with him.

Elita One smiled and agrees looking at her own dents. It wasn't critical but frag, that femme could throw a punch. She scanned the femme for damages and couldn't help but notice her unpainted form. She didn't even look like she had an alt form. But Elita knew the minute they find the others, she'd make Ratchet fix her up, paint her and she'd be a real beauty. All the other mechs would definitely be throwing themselves at her. Elita smiled at that thought. Even if the femme is a little high-strung...it was kind of cute in a weird way.

"I bet she's a neutral who accidentally landed here" Arcee sighed looking at the femme with pity. They landed on here at least a month ago and accidentally damaged their comm. They tried their best to contact Prime or any Autobots but till this day it was unsuccessful.

"How long do you think till she online?" Chromia wondered staring at the femme.

"Don't know, could take Cycles before she does"

"...slag it"

They sat there in silence watching as the sparkling cuddle the femme before their optics dimmed signaling the femme they were recharging. They looked at one another and sighed. They were all tried and their energon were slowly gone. And just in case the femme before them didn't have any, they need to find the others quickly.

"I miss Ironhide" Chromia sighed. Arcee nodded murmuring how she missed her own bond mate as well. Elita stayed quiet but she knew others knew how much she missed Optimus. She missed the days where there was no fighting, where she and Optimus were just younglings. They did not have many responsibilities upon their soldier. They didn't have to worry about war.

"Do you think she has a bond mate? She does have sparklings..." Arcee trailed off. Elita glanced at the three sleeping forms. She did not think the femme had a mate. She chuckled and shook her head. She didn't even know the femme and she was already thinking of which mech would suit her.

"I don't think so, she's a bit young don't you think?" Chromia leaned back looking at her other sisters.

"Hardly! Even Moonracer has interfaced!" Arcee grinned winking playfully at the others. This caused the other femmes to smile at her. They have never thought that the innocent femme would ever interface with anybody. She was just too innocent that they were surprised she even knew what interface was. Then again majority of the mechs were...well mechs. And being the curious person she was, Moonracer probably asked Ratchet what interfacing was.

"Yea but there is a difference between interfacing and bonding" Chromia countered. Arcee pouted before shrugging. She didn't know if the femme was bonded or not. She was pretty but if they fix her up-Wham! She was a beauty! So most likely she was bonded...maybe.

"I doubt it, these sparkling are probably her brothers...what you think Elita?"

"Well they definitely think of her as a femme creator...but I doubt they're hers"

"I still think she's bonded!" Arcee chirped, "She's pretty! I'd be shock if no mech had courted her yet!"

"Maybe she's just waiting for the right one" Elita smiled. The other femmes giggled before pausing. A small groan followed by a series of nonsense grumbles filled the air. They looked at the femme who was slowly onlining.

"The light...Ah the light...it burns!" she whined trying to drag her sluggish body into a fetal position. She was very mindful of the sparkling sleeping on her chassis. She continued whining about mornings, sunlight before slowly settling her gaze at them. Mentally the femmes count down to 5, they had a feeling she'd scream.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

And they were right.

"W-Who are you?!" She asked backing away from them, holding the sparkling who were jolted out of their sleep. The meaner of the two jumped and began to scowl the femme who stared at him. After his scowling, he grabbed his twin and moved under a tree to catch on more sleep.

Elita and the others laughed much to the femme's embarrassment. "I am Elita One, this is Chromia and Arcee. What is your designation?"

She stopped her screaming and fearful looks before looking at them confused. She tilt her head confused. "By designation...you mean my name right?"

Elita looked at the others before she research the word 'name'. Once understanding the word, she nodded.

"...My name is Eliska" she said. Arcee bounced up excited once the femme talked.

"That's a beautiful name! But it's kind of odd...I never heard of the name Eliska before" She replied ending in thoughtful note.

"My mom gave me that name...it means truthful" Eliska smiled softly, remembering her mother. Her mother wasn't exactly the most affectionate person but she was her mother. She was someone Eliska could talk about everything. However her mother was always busy working and when she wasn't, she was tired. But there was an unwritten rule in the Valentine's household that everybody knew.

_Never lie._

For some reason her mother hate liars or anything to do with lying. Eliska honestly never lied to her mother because she was scared. Her sister Nicole on the other hand would always get into fights with their mom because Willow would lie all the time. Let's just say she was a party animal. She wasn't the best sister, but Eliska wasn't that great either so she never cared. There are just these days where she really envied her. Willow was smart, beautiful, popular, and athletic. How could anyone compete against that perfection? She couldn't apparently. She was shy, average-intelligence, gosh she hated running, and was okay looking. The only thing she could proudly say that beat her sister is her science skill. She excelled in physics, chemistry, biology, etc and she was so close to getting a high paying job...but she totally fucked up that interview.

Till this day, her mother still compared them which kind of hurt Eliska. Like hello! She graduated school and was in her bloody twenty's for crying out loud! But no, her mother still insist on comparing the too. Sure she didn't get a high paying job as a lawyer...but at least she isn't a hobo...

Okay now she was a hobo but right now it didn't count.

"Well Eliska! We were just wondering if these cute sparklings were yours or if you were bonded by any chance. Also are you a neutral? It's kind of hard to tell when your optics is...green..." Arcee squinted her eyes closer to stare into Eliska optics. It was unique—nothing Arcee ever seen. Usually every bot could tell the different faction with their optics. Blue for Autobots, Red for the Decepticreeps, yellow or purple for neutrals.

"Um...I'm sorry but this is all new to me!" Eliska shook her head, "Optics? Neutral? Sparkling? What is going on?"

The sisters looked at each other before looking at her pitifully. She probably knocked her processors really good...

Elita came closer to Eliska and couldn't help but notice the way she looked at her cautiously. She was probably still wary from when they knocked her out. Poor femme.

"Eliska can you tell us everything you remember or know and then we'll fill in the blanks for you" Chromia smiled reading her sister's thoughts.

"Er...how can I trust you?"

It was simply question but they can feel the fear, anxiety dripping from it. This poor femme probably had been through a lot. It could be the Decepticon's doing knowing how they thought of neutrals. Target practice their aft.

"Well you see we're Autobots a—"

Eliska rosed her hand up which made Elita paused. Exhaling, Eliska looked straight at her in the optics. "No offence but I want nothing to do with whatever you guys are doing...I am not going to join you" she said it slowly but with each words, she was confident.

"I...lost a great friend...no...a sister because of this feud between the Autobots and Decepticon's" Inhaling shakily, she continued wondering if robots can cry. "And I don't want these two growing up in a military base...but we all know that they must...so take them" she snatched the sparkling from under the tree and tossed them to Chromia.

They stared at first before opening their mouth to argue. However they stopped this time by Elita. "I see, you must have been through a lot...but allow us to at least train you and help you adapt" she smiled.

Hesitantly she nodded ignoring the sparkling cries and angry chirp.

It was for the best...

* * *

><p>Days, weeks, and soon months rolled by quickly like the wind. Eliska was worked to her bones until the other girls or femme as they call themselves was satisfied with her training. Elita was an awesome marksman! She was no walk in the park despite her motherly attitude. She made Eliska stand in rain, storms no matter the weather until she could hit all her targets. She did this like everyday followed by Chromia's training which was hell! She taught Eliska how to fight in combat. Everyday Eliska was getting her ass kicked and at times she felt like Chromia was a little too enthusiastic about their training. Lastly Arcee training... You'd think a bubbly nice girl like her was easy? Think again. She was fast, and had ruthless tactics. She made Eliska runrace everyday while all of the femme's shot at her. To put it simple, she didn't want to deal with this femme if they're ever pissed off. Other than that...she can honestly say she was bonding with them! She never felt so happy since Berry...

The only problem was the twins...

They blatantly ignored her presence and if they were to ever acknowledge her, Teddy just glared at her while Driller pouted and looked away. It broke her heart. The other femmes noticed and didn't say anything. They continued to train her and knew soon she would leave...

"Eliska you never did answer my question!" Arcee chirped. They were currently hiding inside a cave. It wasn't nice or comfy but it hid them.

"What question?" Eliska wondered snacking on the energon. She honestly thought robot food would be disgusting but this was so sweet and tasty!

"Are you bonded?"

Silence filled the cave aside from the chirping and screeching. The triplets stared at Eliska blank expression waiting for at least a reaction. It was something they learnt the first night together. They learnt that Eliska was pretty much open. She could not lie nor would not they would say. You didn't even need her to say anything and her expression would give you the answer. But right now, no expression showed up on her face. Chromia leaned back curiously and tilt her helm.

"By any chance would you even know what bonded mean?"

Eliska slowly shook her helm. Elita looked at her sisters whom shook their own helm in reply. It seems she would have to explain the basics.

"You see sweet spark, bonded is like...marriage" Elita ended hopefully. She honestly hope that explained everything. It's just that it seems that Eliska knew more human terms rather than the Cybertronian language. And apparently it did because soon Eliska perked up in realization.

"No I'm not married...what made you think that?"

"The sparklings" they replied in unison gaining the twin's attention.

"Oh...Oh! No they're not mine! I found them" Eliska explained feeling embarrassed, "I barely date so it's kind of impossible for me to have kids...unless someone knocks me up but I doubt that would happen anytime soon" Oh gosh she was gushing again but the other femme didn't seem to have any problems. In fact they seem to lean in closer to hear. This made her feel warm and very...welcomed.

"Okay enough about me! How about you?" Eliska stuttered feeling herself heat up. If they notice, they didn't say anything but began to talk about their bond mate. And stuff she'd never like to hear again.

"And then for my creation day, Ironhide..." Eliska ducked her head and manage to turn off her audio. It took her half an hour to do it but she did it. Every time they spoke, it was something sexual and they had visuals to back it up. Luckily the twins were asleep so they wouldn't witness Chromia and her hubby doing something...like that.

She stared at the twins and sighed. She didn't want to leave on a bad note with those two. They were there for her when she was down in the dumps, when she was going through depression...she just didn't want to. However it was the only way those two would be safe. She didn't want to do anything with this war...but if she were to take the twins with her—who was going to protect them? She was only one person who can do only so much. But a entire army could definitely protect these two kids.

Eliska looked up feeling a slight shove from her side. Elita and the others looked at her curiously and concern. She turned on her audio receptors and smiled uncertain what they want.

"Are you okay? We're not boring you?"

Eyes widen, Eliska quickly shook her head. "No, No! It's just...the stuff your talking about is..." Eliska felt her body grew hotter as the fans switched up higher to cool her heating frame. Chromia was the first to understand her position. She turned to Arcee and smirked.

"Told ya she was innocent!" Arcee pouted and punched Chromia in the shoulder lightly.

"We apologize...I didn't think you would be untouched" Elita smiled much to Eliska's embarrassment.

"Why would you think I'd be...touched" Eliska chuckled.

"Because your pretty and all...as human would say blushy" Arcee grinned. "That's a rare combo to find in the base!" Eliska felt her internal heat crank up higher which caused the other girls to laugh.

"Er thank you...I think" Eliska smiled before her eyes trailed to the twins.

"You know...they're just angry because you're leaving them...Why don't you come with us? Everyone would definitely love you! " Arcee piped out.

"Definitely, you'd fit right it" Chromia smiled.

"And you won't be alone" Elita ended softly.

Eliska looked at them. They all looked earnest and pleadingly. It was a nice thought...not being alone anymore, having someone there for you...

"...No I can't"

* * *

><p>Eliska looked at Chromia and Arcee sleeping while Elita was on first watch. She knew she was supposed to be asleep but...<p>

"You want to go now don't you?" Elita interrupted. Eliska nodded feeling guilty after all the stuff they did for her. "Don't worry no one blames you but please listen to what I have to say"

Eliska nodded.

"I know you're human...and no I don't know how I know but I do. It's just femme are rare these days" She sighed. "There are only a handful of femmes out there...but because of this war majority of them have disable their sparkling units permanently. That is why the allspark is very important...But you Eliska...you're like a newborn and so you still have your unit up and running"

Eliska sat there looking at her confused. There were barely any femmes left? And she was probably the few that can give birth? Doesn't that sound fantastic...She groaned tucking her face into her knees. So not only can she get her ass kicked by the bad guys, they can rape and impregnated her? Oh can this get any better?

They sat there is silence until the sun rise alerting the other femmes to wake up. Chromia was the first to wake up followed by the twins. They yawned and moved to wake Arcee up by jumping on her chassis. Eliska stared at the them before getting up. Instantly all of them looked at her especially the twins.

"Guess this is goodbye" she smiled sadly. The other femme nodded, each slowly giving her a hug and words of good luck. The twins stayed frozen to their spot staring at her emotionless. Eliska kneeled down and smiled at them.

"Goodbye Teddy, Driller...I'll miss you guys the most" She knelt there for a few minutes but none of them made any movement.

She sighed and turned to leave. She walked out of the cave and into the forest. Small squirrels quickly scampered away as she made her way deeper into the forest until the cave was nowhere in sight. Eliska continued walking even though she felt like her breathing was getting heavier.

Continue walking Eliska

Continue walking

Just continue walking

She told herself over and over feeling her surrounding get blurry. Could robots cry? She had question herself that before but never got the answer. Was this the right choice she wondered? The right choice to leave two babies who looked up to her? Eliska paused grabbing her chassis before kneeling down. She covered her face trying to calm herself down. But tears kept falling and she found it harder to breath. Offlining her optics, she tried to calm herself down. But flashes of the sparkling appeared in her processor.

"Is this the right choice?" she asked covering her optics.

Silence was her answer. She bit her lip and felt more tears seeping through her fingers. It was the best choice but...it was the one that hurt the most.

"_Mom_"

Eliska froze slowly onlining her optics. She saw darkness knowing her hands were still covering her sight. She was scared to see.

Small fingers wrapped around her finger, gently pulling it from her face. Eyes still watery, Eliska stared at two identical faces. Both of them were unsure, pleadingly staring at her with hope

"_If we behave...will you stay?_" Teddy asked pleadingly, his own optics watering. Driller nodded in agreement. "_We promise to be good mommy_"

Eliska stared at them. Tears welled up and fell on its own as she stared at _her kids_. She sniffed and shook her head. "You guys are good kids...I'm...a bad..mom" she tilt her head, tears still falling. She thought leaving these kids in the care of Autobots were better. They can protect them, feed them, care for them. She didn't realize, they thought she was abandoning them.

Teddy grabbed onto her hand caressing his cheek against her thumb. "_So you're not going to leave us?"_ Uncertainty and hope shined brightly through those optics. Eliska looked up at the sky and smiled. She was a sucker for kids.

"No I won't" At this response, Driller eyes brighten and leapt at Eliska snuggling against her neck. He held on tight scared she might disappear if he let go. Teddy smiled, tears still running down his cheeks, held his hands up at Eliska. She smiled and brought the sparkling closer for a hug. They stayed there quietly before Eliska murmured a small question into their audio receptors.

"When did you guys learn to talk?"

* * *

><p><strong>what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? :P Anyway I want to thank everybody who <span>faved and followed<span> me! You guys are awesome~**

**Bee4ever: **Yea...maybe...I don't know ^^; My muse doesn't like to work with me~**  
><strong>

**Transformers Nummber 1 fan: **Aw Thanks! =^.^=**  
><strong>

****SJSGirl**: **me too but I think she's getting so use to the shit...it's not worth freaking over anymore until she meet something VERY unexpected.

**icanhascamaro: **Thanks! I like your Bee-otch pic :d**  
><strong>

**Autobot-Bre: **o.o omg thank you! I feel like crying because you sed my story is awesome (lol mother nature visit me)**  
><strong>

**Ninja-of-light: **here's another chapty! I'll try my best xd**  
><strong>

**P.S I like PewdiePie videos! :D He is awesome  
><strong>


	8. Bonus Chapter

**Okay guys this isn't really a chapter cause I have few questions but don't worry…I'll treat this as a bonus chapter for you all :P**

* * *

><p><strong> My Guardian Angel<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Eliska sniffed looking at the other kids on the playground. They all look like they were having fun. None of the other kids invited her over to play and she didn't want to go there uninvited. What if they didn't like her? What if they chased her away? She didn't want to know but…she didn't want to be alone. She looked down at her dolly and hugged it tight. The dolly her mother gave her, Sunny her best friend. Sunny was very small with yellow curly hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a cute Christmas red dress her mother bought last Christmas.<em>

_Sunny was very pretty._

_Eliska never went anywhere without Sunny because in the end she was always alone. Sunny wasn't mean to her. She didn't make fun of her like her mean cousins. Sunny didn't chase her away or called her a crybaby. No Sunny was her best friend._

_Holding Sunny tight in her arms, Eliska walked to the swings. No one was playing with it and there weren't any boys near it either. So she sat Sunny on the seat and gave a light push. The doll jolted but didn't fall._

_"Sunny do you think daddy will be home today?" Eliska asked her dolly. The dolly didn't say anything but as Eliska pushed the swing, it tilt its small head. This caused Eliska eyes to brighten as a smile spread across her cheeks._

_"I hope so too!" Eliska stopped the swings to hug her dolly one more time. She missed her daddy but he always had to work. Her big sister and brother didn't want to play with her either. They always called her a crybaby. And sometimes when their friends came over, they'd make fun of her so their friends would laugh and see her cry._

_"Eliska!"_

_The young girl perked up at hearing her name. To her surprise, it was her sister Willow. She tilted her head at her before walking to her with Sunny in hand. As she walked closer, the girls got bigger. They were all so tall! It made her feel like she was small as an ant._

_"Yes soeur?" Eliska murmured looking at the older sibling. Willow was like an exact replica of their mama. Their mama was tall and very pretty. She had long yellow hair like Sunny except hers were darker. Their mama also had clear blue eyes that reminded Eliska of the sky. The only thing that was different about Willow and mama was that Willow like to lie a lot. Mama never lied before._

_Mama hated lying._

_"Wow Willow! You were right, she does look like a crybaby!" one of the girls piped up. Eliska froze, hands clamping down tight on to Sunny. Her eyes began watering as another girl started saying something mean._

_"Aw look! The little baby is gonna cry!" Another mocked in a babyish tone._

_Eliska backed away slowly and turned around to leave but the girls created a circle around her. The young girl looked around frantically for an exit as more tears poured down her face. This only caused the girls to laugh louder. One girl boldly stepped up to Eliska, towering her. She smiled down at crying child before grabbing the doll._

_"Aren't you too young to be playing with dollies!" She grinned. Eliska eyes widen, as sob ripped from her throat. Anxiously she reached for Sunny._

_"Give me back!" she cried jumping for it but every time Eliska jumped—the girl raised it higher. "Give her back!"_

_More laughter's surrounded her but Eliska didn't care. Sunny was in trouble! She sniffed and tried to jump again and grab Sunny back. But the girl who took Sunny just laughed and held Sunny higher. Eliska looked at Willow pleadingly but only received a blank look. Clenching her fist, Eliska glared at the mean girl._

_"Give her back!" Taken back with the attitude, the girl glared back._

_"Why the hell should I you big baby?"_

_Eliska pursed her lips and swung her leg back and aimed for the girl's knee. The second her shoe hit, the girl let a big yell and dropped Sunny. Taking this as her chance, Eliska grabbed the doll and made a run for it._

_The other girls stood in shock as to what happen before chasing the smaller child angrily. They grabbed Eliska causing her to yelp in fear. Two of them were holding her while another took Sunny. The one Eliska kicked, stumped up to her angrily._

_"You little piece of shit!" She screeched. Furiously she grabbed the doll from her friend and started ripping the dress and seams that held the doll. Eliska screamed at her to stop, struggling to get free. The other girls tighten their grip ensuring she would not escape._

_"What is going on here?!"_

_Eliska looked up and cried out. Her papa looked at her with concern before furiously glaring at the girls. Immediately the girls released causing Eliska to drop on to the ground. Her papa swiftly swoops down and hugged Eliska which caused her to cry harder. He grabbed her tiny wrist and checked. Her dainty wrist was darkening in a light purple color. Heatedly He glared at the girls murmuring something to them but Eliska never listen. She was crying. Crying because Sunny was hurt and she couldn't help her._

* * *

><p><em>Eliska stared at the remains of her doll as her papa talked with the other girl's mama and papa. When he came back, he glared at Willow. He knelt down to Eliska and carefully picked up the pieces.<em>

_"It's alright mon ange, we can get you a next dolly" he smiled. His youngest daughter looked up at him but shook her head._

_"Papa…Sunny is not a dolly…she's my best friend and she is gone…" Eliska murmured threading her fingers through the golden locks. Her papa made a calm humming sound before smiling._

_"I see…but mon petit ange she is not gone…right now she is like a little angel watching over you" he smiled. Eliska looked at her papa hopeful._

_"Like a guardian angel papa?"_

_Softly chuckling, he nodded. "Like a guardian angel"_

* * *

><p>Eliska slowly online her optics feeling like she wanted to cry. She has not thought of her family in a long time and dreaming of her father made her want to cry. She exhaled shakily as the body behind her began to boot up. They tightened their hold around her waist, drawing her closer to their chest, snuggling her.<p>

She tilted her head backwards to stare at the burning azure optics while golden digits brushed the fallen tears. He slowly leaned in close to her audio receptor murmuring.

"Something wrong sweet spark?"

Eliska simply continue looking at him before shaking her helm smiling. "No…Sunny is watching over me" he watched as her green optics brightened. Chuckling softly he leaned in closer. Catching on, Eliska internal heating cranked up much to her embarrassment. They both leaned in, optics slowly turning off…

"Hey! You're going to do that while I'm recharging!" ex venting, the golden front liner, rosed one arm and aimed for the mech in front of Eliska.

"OW! Sunny what was that for?!"

* * *

><p><strong>And Tada~ That's my bonus chapter~ :P because I love you all who favedfollowed and especially reviewed me.**

**Anyway I wanted to ask a question but forgot to on chapter 7 and well I didn't want to just post it up or such….but now I can! XD**

_What do you think of Eliska? Like she's not Mary-Sue or anything. Be honest cause I hate Mary Sues -.-_

_What colors do you think Eliska should be painted since she's now a femme?_

_Do you think she should be a Bugatti (her dream) or something else?_

_What colors should Teddy and Driller be?_

_How often do you think I should update?_

_What you think of this Bonus Chapter? Should I do another from time to time?_

_Do you think Berry should come back or no?_

_Should I change the summary of the story? If yes...help me TT^TT  
><em>

**I think that's all the questions I have…Also those people who followed me…please take note that I write slash stories which are yaoi (man/man). I just don't want you guys to end up reading something you're not comfortable with. It's only that…I only write OC or yaoi :P**

**Please answer all my questions ^^; It's a lot to ask but I just want to know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning** _this story is purely fan-made! There will be an OC who plays as the main protagonist so if you're a OC hater….please don't flame me because you hate OC. However if you're those reviewers who criticise because of some kind of error or such then Thank You!_

_Just don't be mean when you criticise me….I hurt easily. Also this story won't be following the Transformers movies smoothly because I am bad at following up stuff._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p>Eliska panted trying to dodge the series of missiles coming at her. She managed to run, dodge, do flips in the air but the more she dodged, quicker they came. Tightening her grip on the purple color flags, she quickened her speed.<p>

"Come on Eliska run faster!" a gleeful voiced shouted. Eliska let out a strangled scream much to her audience amusement as she tried to dodge yet another missile.

"Haha are you sure you're supposed to train her like this, Arcee" Chromia laughed aiming another missile launcher at the poor femme. Said femme laughed and shook her head.

"Nah it forces Eliska to be fast and alert of her surrounding" Arcee aiming her ray gun at Eliska. She and the other femme watched as it tailed after Eliska. However said femme quicken her speed before doing a back flip, allowing the beam to fly pass under her and into a mountain.

Chromia shouted a quick congrats before shooting at the femme again. Elita, on the other hand was comfortable watching on the sidelines with the sparklings sitting on her shoulder. Every day they trained the young femme and everyday she improved. The only problem Eliska seems to have been close combat. She didn't know how many times Chromia manage to pin Eliska to the ground within 15 seconds; or how many times Eliska cried for 'uncle'.

However in all, Eliska was very fast and curiously flexible. She have never seen a femme or mech do the splits, or any flexible in her life. Sure they can do back flips, front but the way how Eliska did it was like how human ballet danced. She remembered Arcee telling her about the odd rubber found in some parts of Eliska's frame after scanning her for injuries. It wasn't like anything she's seen but maybe Ratchet would know…if they ever find them. Elita chuckled as he watched Eliska squeal in horror before quickly ducking as a missile sailed passes her helm. She looked over at them and screamed "why?!" before swiftly running away as another energy beam head her way.

"I think you're torturing her too much Arcee, Chromia" Elita chuckled.

"Nuh Uh! She has two sparklings in her possessions—she needs to be faster" Arcee laughed but placed her gun away. Chromia huffed a little disappointed but puts her gun away as well.

Eliska looked over suspiciously at them but brightened up when Elita shook her head. The young femme ex vented walking over to them tiredness showing in her green optics; no surprise since she was running from the crack of dawn.

"For such a great job—here's your energon!" Arcee smiled pushing the familiar cube of glowing liquid. Elita gulped it down hungrily much to the others laughter.

"You girls are slave drivers" She accused when she was done, "Slave drivers I tell you!"

Driller perked up and clapped his tiny silver hands. _"Slave driver! Slave Driver!"_ Teddy on the other hand rolled his optics but joined his twin.

"Aw, how are you two devils?" Eliska smiled plopping down next to Elita. At first she thought the twins were talking…, until Elita pointed out that it was in Cybertronian. She was quiet shock since she didn't know any language except French and English and well when the twins spoke it sound like English. However when Elita spoke to her in Cybertronian, she understood shit. So right now it was quiet a mystery how she could understand the twins but not the others.

"_We're good mom_" Teddy answered, "_But can we go home?"_

Eliska blinked. Home? What was he ta—her eyes widen after few seconds later. Her house! What happened to her house? All her stuff…was it possible that it was all gone? Or was it still there? Eliska sighed letting face hit her knee with a clang.

"Teddy you're going to a new home! All of us!" Arcee chirped, nudging the blue femme beside her. Chromia glared at her but smiled at them.

"Yea, there's going to be more…of us there but they're guys—like you" Arcee snickered at her description. Driller blinked and looked at Chromia curiously.

"_Does that mean we're going to get a daddy?"_

All the femme froze at the naïve question but Arcee was the first to shrug it off. Smirking, she leaned closer to the tiny sparkling whispering quiet loudly.

"Yea, you're gonna get a daddy after we fix your mommy up a bit and introduce her to everyone" Arcee smirked. Chromia's optics brighten before she leaned over similar to Arcee.

"Yea your mommy is very pretty, I'm sure she'd find you a nice daddy the astrosec we get there" she winked.

Driller's smile widen at the thought of a daddy before clapping his servos in glee.

Eliska on the other hand was frozen as her fan worked to cool down her overheated drive. Snapping out of her stupor, she glared at the other femme before looking the other way with a pout.

"_But I don't want just any daddy_" Teddy spoke up seriously. All the femmes turned to him in surprise.

"What kind of daddy do you want?" Elita smiled.

"_One who will love us_" he replied nodding his head, "_And protect us especially mommy_"

The femme's optics softens at his words. Now that was a sparkling who cared for his family. Driller nodded in agreement smiling at Eliska who smiled a bit embarrassed.

"_Especially since mommy sucks at fighting_"

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Eliska murmured. It was dark, very dark but the femme had rather solemnserious expressions.

"We heard jets flying close by" Elita murmured. Eliska nodded slowly trying to remember what they told her about jets. Something about Decepticon seekers or something along those lines.

The twins were situated on Arcee's shoulder, very tired and annoyed from being rudely awaken. But they did not make a peep but held on to the pink femme's shoulders. They were all quietly walking through the forest but it was kind of hard when you didn't want to squish anything like hobos. Chromia was leading the group with Arcee, Eliska following while Elita walked behind incase for sneak attacks.

"How long do you think it'll be till we find the others?" Eliska murmured to Elita. Elita continued walking looking straight ahead. She too wonders about that question. How long till she would see her bond mate?

"Elita, we should head into city to find Eliska an alt form" Chromia spoke up turning to her sister, "Eliska is fast but those damn Decepticons are sneaky—we need to make her faster"

"Yea, and one that's really fast in case anything happen to us, she could speed out with the sparklings" Arcee piped up.

"Bugatti Veyron!" Eliska burst out quickly.

"Huh?" the femmes tilt their head.

"My alt form should be a Bugatti Veyron, it's the fastest car in the world!" she said in a dreamy voice. Elita tilt her head searching up the name. It was indeed the fastest which would work best with Eliska since she depends on her agility the most.

"Alright…I found the closest store for a Bugatti" Elita smiled as Eliska optics brighten with joy. "Follow my lead"

All of them walked swiftly but quietly. Normally the femmes would ride out of there but Eliska had no alt form unfortunately. Personally they couldn't wait till she gets her alt form. She would look stunning! Now if only they could find the other Autobots then they would be very happy. It's bad enough to have an innocent femme with her sparkling unit up and ready but having two sparklings was like asking the Decepticons to come hunt them down.

Elita personally wanted was a nice wash (like any other femme) and a nice sleep than having to worry constantly if any Decepticons will attack while they rest. It was worrisome. But the minute she gets to the base, she wanted to introduce Eliska to everyone. The young femme was like a daughter she never had. And because of this war, she doubted she would have any. But the question was who to introduce the femme to… Elita wanted someone that the high-strung femme can depend on. But love was not an easy thing. After all you can find love in the oddest of places. So pairing her off now would be a big no-no.

She just wished her sisters could say the same. Apparently Arcee had her mind set on pairing Eliska with Bumblebee whereas Chromia with Jazz for some reason. She felt a tad pity for the young femme. It made her giggle a lil bit at the thought of Eliska surrounded by mechs vying for her attention. The poor femme would probably faint…..Personally she can't wait to see that happen!

* * *

><p>"…So I guess you love your alt form?" Chromia laughed watching Eliska gaze at her new form in a reflection lovingly. Eliska turned back to her and stuck out her glossa before turning back to watch her reflection. It took her like half an hour but she did it! She successfully scanned a black and blue Bugatti. But before actually scanning the car, she had to learn how to scan other vehicles. But after she learnt it, she ended up in an argument with Chromia and Arcee of which color Bugatti she should scan. Personally she wanted the fully white Bugatti however the sisters (minus Elita who stood there with the twins) ganged up on her and forced her to choose the black and blue Bugatti. But now that Eliska looked at it (herself), she loved it. Ya just got to love Bugatti Veyron Super Sport.<p>

"See I told you this one would have suited you!" Arcee teased poking her in the shoulder.

"Shut up" Eliska laughed shoving her away.

"Okay, it's time to go" Elita smiled, "We need to hide somewhere"

They all transformed into their alt form and flashed on out of there. The twins were sitting on the passenger seat in Eliska while she zipped past the triplets in a matter of seconds. She laughed as Arcee cried, knowing the pink motorcycle was on her tail. The pink motorcycle rocket passed her, leading them all to an abandon warehouse—well Eliska hope was an abandon warehouse.

Eliska was the first to transform back. The warehouse was creepy, it was like those abandon places where a killer was bound to jump out and yell "_Ahh!_" before chasing you down with a machete. Wearily she followed the other femmes while the twins climbed up her frame and on to her shoulder. Reminds her of monkeys…

"You sure this is safe?" Eliska asked grabbing the first person she could reach, which was Chromia. Chromia chuckled seeing the fear in her optics. She patted her helm hoping to appease the younger femme.

"Well Elita is going out to scan the west side, Arcee is going to the east and I am going to the North" Chromia answered. Eliska blinked and tilt her head a bit.

"What about me?"

"You're going to stay inside here" Arcee smiled, "we'll be back in a flash" she winked before transforming back into alt form. Elita nodded at her before going to designated area. Chromia looked down at her, feeling her fingers tighten a bit on her arms.

"Don't worry, we'll be done quickly" she smiled. Hesitantly Eliska nodded and let her go. She watched as the blue femme zoom past her and out of the warehouse. Like a scary movie, the doors to the warehouse slammed closed. She jumped and let a half scream, half cry. Looking around over her shoulder, Eliska whimpered. Sure! Leave her in the creepy ware house!

She looked around and wearily almost waiting for a monster to come out. But the ware house stayed silent—almost too quiet than Eliska liked. The twins didn't seem to like the area either because they refuse leaves her shoulder. It did look a scene from a scary movie! The warehouse was huge! And that was saying something since she was a robot. Darkness in every corner, spider webs that hung from ceiling, it terrified her. If she was human…she'd piss herself.

Eliska blinked.

Tilting her head to the side

Could robots pee?

She groaned and rubbed her nasal bridge. Why did it have to be a stupid yet interesting question that always develops in her head?

"Who are you?"

Eliska jumped and screamed. It was like déjà vu all over again but this time she didn't faint. She swerved around and looked at the intruder who manages to sneak on her. They were tall. Taller than any robots she met—not that she met a lot of robots. He practically loomed over her, casting a shadow over her shaking frame. Eliska cowered a little but positioned herself to run incase. However the intruder's optics landed right on her shoulder where the Driller sat. He looked back at Eliska, scrutinizing her from top to bottom. Now that made her self-conscious. All the femme and Berry when she was human would tell her she was pretty, beautiful but they were girls and her friend. From a guy it was different. And rarely did any guy tell her, she was pretty. And right now Eliska couldn't even read his expression. It was too dark!

"A sparkling?" he murmured, "I thought there wasn't any more…"

He tilts his head and raised a hand to reach for the sparkling. Eliska eyes widen. Was this a Decepticon or an Autobots?! She tried to remember what the sister's tell her—but she can't remember! But before he could reach the sparkling, Eliska felt like something switched on inside of her. Eyes glowing, Eliska threw her leg back.

"**No!**"

She aimed for his shins. Unfortunately she missed and ends up kicking between the legs. She watched as the mech doubled over, servos holding his nether region. She tried to calm her pulsing spark, watching curiously at the mech in pain. Male robots can feel pain there too?

"Eliska! We heard you scream!" Arcee cried running inside. She paused and looked at the mech on the floor. Chromia and Elita joined in and stared at the mech.

"What happened?" Elita motioned to the fallen mech. The mech was still very much awake—just in pain.

"He tried to touch Driller" Eliska muttered, "And then…something just came over me"

"That's probably your femme program" Elita smiled, "It's normal to react like that when your program believe your sparkling are in trouble"

"So…it's not me?"

"It's not you"

Chromia kneeled over the mech and turned him over. She stared and stared before bursting out laughing. Arcee walked over but burst out laughing as well.

"What's so funny?" Elita questioned. Arcee and Chromia smiled at each other before motioning their older sister over. Elita simply blink when she saw the mech's face before smiling. Arcee giggled and walked over to Eliska who was still confused as hell.

"Congratulation Eliska! You just Kicked Sunny in his interfacing unit!" Chromia burst out laughing again which confused Eliska yet horrified her. The twins laughed and clapped having no idea what is going on. All they knew was that their mommy can protect herself.

"I-I just hurt one of your soldiers?!" Eliska screeched. She cautiously walked over to the mech finally taking in his body frame. Before she couldn't see anything but darkness and the lining of his body but now with the doors wide open, she could see the mech.

He was indeed tall—at least two head taller than her. Painted in golden yellow, even in the dim moon light he was glowing. It was either this guy just painted himself or he was naturally…glowy.

"Is he going to be alright?"

As if answering her question, the mech was up and glaring at her causing her to step back. Arcee held her shoulder and glared at the golden mech.

"Sunstreaker stand down" Elita warned.

"She messed my paint job!" he scowled motioning to his nether region, "And dented me!" There was indeed a rather big dent on his interfacing compartment. Arcee laughed hiding her face into Eliska shoulder.

"She didn't mean to! You probably frightened her!" Arcee argued sticking out her glossa. Sunstreaker glared at her before returning his gaze at the rather small femme. He growled and crossed his arm but did nothing afterwards. But his glare was enough to make Eliska want to cry. She didn't mean to do it! It wasn't her fault that program activated! But it was too late and she already got someone to hate her…

"Sunstreaker where are the others?" Elita inquiry. Keeping his glare on Eliska, he snorted.

"Back at the base" he rolled his optics, "Me and Sides were suppose to get Bumblebee and his human"

Arcee rosed one eyebrow. "Where's Sides and the others"

"Going to the base"

"…Why are you here?"

"We were scanning the area when I picked on **her** location" Eliska winced at how he spat out the word 'her' while glaring at her. If she was human, she'd be seven feet under.

"Well lead us the way" Chromia motioned, "I can't wait to see my Ironhide" The other girls smiled nodding in agreement. They all transformed and followed the Lamborghini. Eliska followed a few seconds later still feeling guilty. She could drive faster but the person leading was the Sunstreaker guy, and she did not want to go near him.

"_Hey mom where going to our new house right?"_ Driller questioned looking out the window. Teddy slapped his helm with huff, ignoring his twin cry.

"_Of course we are!" _he scowled at his twin, "_But mom I'm choosing our dad!"_

"_No! I'm choosing our daddy!"_

"_No you'll choose a stupid one!"_

Eliska groaned mentally. If she got one guy to hate her in matter of seconds…What are the chances she'll get them a 'daddy'?

* * *

><p>Eliska fidget a little, standing right behind Elita. They were in a huge army place with many soldiers staring at them. Chromia patted her back smiling while Arcee held her hand. They created a barrier around; one in front and one on each side of her. She knew nobody would notice her…she was that short compared to them.<p>

In matter of minutes, series of cars drove in before transforming. They were all huge even the Chevrolet Camaro! Oh hell! Was she cursed to be short around these bots?

"Elita"

Eliska watched as the tallest bot of the lot moved forward and hugged Elita and swung her. She was very much aware that every bot could see her now and that Sunstreaker's glare intensified. Looking away, Eliska stood frozen between the two femmes.

"Who's this?" the big guy asked looking down at the rather small femme. He was huge but his eyes and voice was so kind. Eliska shyly looked at him while the twins latched their fingers on to her leg. She doubt anyone can see them unless their human. But no one said anything, so that would be a no.

"This is Eliska" Arcee chirped, "Oh Eliska this is Optimus Prime, he's the leader of the faction"

Eliska nodded before gazing back at the tall mech, "Uh it's a pleasure to meet you" She stuck out her hand politely.

Optimus smiled, shaking her hand. "Well Eliska I welcome you to the Autobots, It's seemed you already know the femmes and met Sunstreaker" Eliska flinched.

"Well asides from introduction I want to give these femmes a checkup" The ambulance mech butted in. Optimus sighed but nodded. "This is Ratchet, our medic"

"Oh wait I forgot to introduce these two" Eliska spoke up. She looked behind her but the twins were gone. Frantic Eliska looked around confusing the other mechs. Only the femme looked amused and Sunstreaker.

When Eliska finally spotted them, they were standing behind the big silver robot with dangerous looking guns. And they had spray paints in their hand. Where did they get it? She did not know nor did she want to.

"You two, stop it!" Eliska scowled, hands on her hips. The twins pouted but walked over to her grumbling a little. Eliska leaned down and watched as they climbed up her arm and on to her soldier. She looked back at the shocked mechs a bit embarrassed.

"Um this is Driller and Teddy"

Optimus was the first to react, reaching slowly for one of them. He believed it was the one called Teddy. The little sparkling stared at him curiously but slapped the bigger mechs finger away. Ratchet grunted and crossed his arm.

"Slag we got another pair of terror twins"

Eliska blinked and chuckled a bit. She nodded and smiled. "Unfortunately, they…are rather mischievous—just ask the others"

Arcee nodded glaring playfully at the twins. Last time she came out of recharge, those two manage to cover her whole chassis with mud! And not just place mud on her chassis but cover it like a second coat! It took her weeks just to get the tiny rocks and dirt out! If she didn't have any help from the others it would take months! But she got off easy. Chromia had the same treatment but it was hot day. So the mud manages to harden in places it should never be harden. Chromia could not move any joints or on a whole.

The twins laughed but stuck their glossa at the other femmes. Sure their mom scowled them and forced them to clean Chromia but it was worth it. Unfortunately Chromia then chased them around. Luckily they were small and could hide.

But then a red Lamborghini stepped up looking at Sunstreaker curiously but with a smirk on his face. "Sunny why do you have a dent on your interfacing panel"

Sunstreaker turned and glared at Eliska. Eliska squealed a little, quickly hiding behind Arcee with her optics watering.

"Don't kill me!"

* * *

><p><strong>How's that a meeting with the twins? Lol Don't worry, you have to expect that attitude from Sunstreaker after ruining his perfect body. Lol But it's gonna be the start of a beautiful relationship xD <strong>Also last chance to tell me what you colors you twins should be painted<strong>**! And..what the twins should be :3**  
><strong>

**Anyway I did a bit of research. Found the tf size chart. Don't bother of following it because I'm not. Like I still can't believe Jazz is shorter than Bumblebee…I still believe Bee is shorter than Jazz.**

**Thanks for everyone who ****faved and Followed**** me!**

**Autobotgirl2234:** Lol I think Eliska would appreciate that—she need saving from the Sunny at the moment.

**CalicoKat35:** Awwww Thank you! I'll try make ya proud and love this story! X3

**Autobot-Bre**: Here' my update!

**Bee4ever: **Thank you! :D

**Ninja-of-twilight**: lol found 'em!

**XxShadowfangxX:** Here's the next chapty

**SjSGirl**: lol me too! Lol the twins thank you for your compliment~

**Guest:** Here's the update!

Also...I think I focus so much on this fic...I had a dream that I lived on Cybertronian (though everyone was humanoid-I just knew I was on cybertronian), was going to school and I met the the twins. Like I had not idea who they were (even tho a had niggling feeling I did) and somehow I did something stupid (can't remember) and caught the twins attention. BTW the school was divided into 2 groups because of the war-Autobut & Decepticon. Anyway so yea I caught the attention of the twins by mistake but I did not like it...in my dream I was a decepticon...I'm like wtf when I woke up...but yes I was a decepticon follower but I was...shy and nonactive.

And so yea, they flirted and being me I have my poker face on (though in my mind I was like OMFP) but tried avoiding them. Sneaky bastard finally caught me at a party...let me just hint what happen.

Alcohol + hott twins + 1 femme = ?

I'm sure you can figure out what happen. But in all...I want to dream that dream again x3


	10. Christmas Surprise

...Are you guys mad that I haven't updated in like...forever? :P Sorry I had school...work...and well I kind of gained a new fandom...Rise of the Guardians...Omg I freaking love Jack Frost! :D But I promise myself I wouldn't EVER abandon this fic! And I wrote the next chapter a while back (not finished...) and I'm kinda stuck on what to do...sigh...Anyway on with the story! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Surprises<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Christmas wasn't something the Valentines usually celebrated. There were no Christmas trees, no decorations or exchanges of gifts. Hell when Eliska was only 4 years old, she didn't believe in Santa Clause. However on Christmas day, every year the family had a dinner. Nothing fancy like the usual parties her mother liked to throw but a simple dinner her father would cook up. It was usually simple and small but by the end of the night Eliska was full.<em>

_However this year was different. Her cousins, uncle and aunt were flying in. Not one or two but the whole lot—which were too many for Eliska to count. Her mother and father were very happy to see them but her mother would grumble from time to time. Apparently that side of the family was very Christmas-y. _

_So when Eliska came back from ballet classes, she wasn't surprise to see her home turned upside down with Christmas decoration._

* * *

><p>"<em>Eliska! Oh my Gosh, you grown into beautiful young lady," Her Aunt Madeline squealed squeezing the breath out of her. Like a ragdoll, Eliska was immediately snapped into a twirl before being pulled into another suffocating hug by her aunt's strong arms. "Oh and look at your little ballerina outfit" her voice rose into a baby-ish tone. She winced at it. She was fifteen and going to high school for gosh sakes. <em>

"_Sister, please desist strangling my daughter" Aunt Madeline released her to go hug her mother but was immediately swatted away like a bug._

_She pouted before smiling at Cassandra. "It's good to see you again sister and I see your English is getting better!" That sentence alone seems to tick off her mother. Her mother didn't like anyone to point out her flaws. She wanted to think of herself as 'perfect'. And she looked ready to smack her dear beloved sister, however before the blond woman did anything; she smiled sweetly to her daughter._

"_Mon ange, please go greet your cousins" Eliska slowly nodded walking to the living room. Once she was at safe distance, she couldn't help but hear a twisted noise that sounded like a cry and laugh._

_Honestly she was nervous—very nervous. This would be the first time she would meet her cousins and she didn't want to create a terrible impression. But the second she stepped into view, all the chattering stopped. Eliska was very aware of the stares the other kids gave her. Some of them were her sister's age, others younger and some were probably her age. _

"_H-Hello" Eliska mumbled out giving a small wave. The girls were eyeing her outfit and measuring her. She knew those looks quite well. Her classmates gave her that look all the time. All the girls, daughter of a Somebody would measure her to see if she worth befriending. All the guys gave her that stare to see if she was worth acknowledging. She hated those looks. Her family was not insanely rich nor were they famous. However her mother was friends with the principal so her profile was reviewed by him personally. He said he was very happy to accept her into his school—that she was a genius he said. But if she was a genius…why do all the other girls believe her mother slept with the Principal? Even the parents of others would whisper it as she passed them on the sidewalk…_

"_Hi! My name is Thierry!" Eliska blinked at the chirpy boy whose hand was held out waiting to be shaken. Eliska stared at him taking in his profile. He was shorter than her which was saying something since she was the shortest person in school. He had brown curly hair that fell over his freckled cheeks and very bright honey colored eyes that glowed in happiness. He even had her mother's accent. If he went to her school, all the girls will fawn over him. _

"_My name is Eliska" she took his hand feeling a smile spread across her cheeks as her face grew hot. Thierry perked up at her soft words and pulled her into a hug. He kept saying something in French which Eliska had no idea what it meant. Her mother and father only taught her few words while growing up. Thierry grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away, still smiling. _

"_Come, come let me introduce you to the others, yes?"_

_Eliska nodded blushing again as a bright smile appear in Thierry's face. He pulled her everywhere, introducing her to anyone and everyone. For the most part, Eliska notice that every time they approached one, they would give Eliska a smile like they knew something and she didn't. It wasn't till Thierry finished the introduction and pulled her to the entrance of the living room. He smiled sheepishly much to her confusion._

"_I forgot about tradition!" He piped out pointing over their head. Eliska looked up and saw a plant hung over them with a red bow tied to it. When she looked back at him to ask him about the plant, Thierry leaned in and landed one kiss on the lips._

_Few minutes later, her mother found her crying in the closet saying she was too young to have a bebe._

* * *

><p>Eliska sat there, servos clasped together while Sunny and Sides sat across from her challenging her glare with their own. They were staring at each other for over ten minutes all unwilling to submit.<p>

"No"

"C'mon sweet spark, can't knock it till you try it" Sideswipe grinned. Sunstreaker leaned forward with a smirk growing across his faceplate.

"And besides you lost the bet"

Eliska internal heating roared at his words remembering the bet. Worst day of her life. Those fraggers knew she couldn't handle high grade but still insist on giving her. Once she was high off her rockers, they struck a deal with her. If they could be good for the rest of the week, she would have to dress up in whatever they planned for the Christmas Ball.

The Christmas Ball was actually Mikaela's idea. She was put out on missing the Halloween party before and decided that everyone would dress up for the Christmas party. Of course she meant everyone—the Autobots included. The femme were quiet excited, all of them preparing their holo-form to look stunning while searching for the perfect costume.

The only down part was once the news reach the twins audios—they were dead set on choosing her outfit. With their lust filled gaze, Eliska took a run for it and did her best to avoid them until the Ball. That was until they got her drunk!

"You two cheated! You know I'm not exactly…me when I'm…high" she ended lamely much to the twin's amusement.

"But I love it when you're high," Sunstreaker purred. "You're rather bold"

"And sexual—let's not forget sexual" Sideswipe grinned catching the pad being thrown at him.

"But a promise is a promise" they both grinned at the same time.

Eliska sat back, optics shuttering. She crossed her arm and huffed. She stayed like this for a few kliks before relenting to the twins. She did promise…

"Fine…" The twins let out hoot before grabbing the small femme toward them.

She didn't even smack them when they pulled her on to their berth. She simply shut her optics off and snuggled into their embrace.

Maybe the costume they pick isn't that bad.

* * *

><p>It was one of those nights where there was loud music and a lot of booze. The people and other Autobots were intensely loud and they were all drunk and high. This was of course the Christmas Ball. Everything was decorated beautifully with a snowy appearance. It looked so peaceful till everyone got drunk. She was gaining a headache just sitting there. It didn't help that she was by herself either with nothing to distract her.<p>

After giving her the costume, the twins disappeared to Primus knows where. Her costume wasn't bad or anything. Just not something she'd ever pick out herself though. But it was at least decent compared to the other femmes and seemed to suit her well enough. Even some mechs came by and complimented her. Others plain out avoided her. If she said hi or came close to them, they'd freak and walk away.

So that's why she sat there.

Alone. Eliska sighed, taking another sip of the energon.

"What's up with the sighs little lady" Eliska perked up at the voice.

"Jazz!" she smiled, "And for a sec I thought everyone was avoiding me"

Jazz laughed taking a seat next to her. "Can't be helped since the twins will beat the slag out of any mech who dare approach their femme," he grinned looking around. "Which reminds me where your dear mechs are?"

Eliska sighed, leaning on her elbows. "Like I have a clue, they just tossed me this outfit and went on their way to Primus knows where"

"So they left a pretty little femme like you by yourself?" he asked before pausing. He tilt his head a bit notifying Eliska that someone must have commed the saboteur. When his eyes refocused on her, a big grin came in place.

"Eliska, your dear twins wants you to go by the entrance to take a photo, face the camera and don't turn around" he winked.

The femme blinked, confused out of her mind. But before she knew it, her body already moved to the entrance. Next to the entrance, there was a small area that had Christmas tree and few decorations and a camera in front of it. The person working the camera was Sam and Mikaela to her surprise.

"Hey Eliska come to take pic?" Sam smiled. Eliska looked around before nodding. She walked to where the x marks the spot—right under the mistletoe.

"Sunny and Sides told me to wait here apparently…so we can take a picture together" she blushed at the end. Mikaela giggled behind her hand while Sam smiled. She stood there staring at the floor for few minutes feeling a bit stupid with every minute that went by. It wasn't until Mikaela gasped, eyes widening while Sam swore that made Eliska look up curiously. She took one step towards them until a hand grabbed her own from behind pulling her back to the x.

Eliska wanted to turn but another arm snake around her neck holding her in place. "Nuh Uh—don't turn or you'll ruin the surprise"

Eliska swallowed staying still. "Sides?"

Another hand placed itself firmly on her waist in response. "The one and only"

"Are you forgetting about me?" hot breath tickling her neck, making Eliska squeeze her eyes shut.

"N-No Sunny but I don't like surprise" she stammered. She hated surprises. It got worse when she started dating the twins. They apparently love giving her surprises.

"C'mon Eliska you'll definitely like this one"

Eliska shook her head immediately. "No way! Every time you guys have a surprise it always ends up with me drunk or tied up" Her cheeks immediately colored to a lovely cherry color at the many…fond memories.

"This time it's different, way different." Sunny chuckled

"Wouldn't you agree Mikaela?"

Eliska focus her gaze on the girl who was red in the face. She nodded but was not looking at them. Sam was busy holding her, covering her from the view.

"Oh Primus…Sam just take the picture and get it over with!"

Hesitantly, Sam pressed the button, capturing the moment. Once it was done, Eliska swerved around to see what the deal was. However the minute she did, her eyes widen in astonishment before her whole face turned red. She stuttered pointing at them.

"Y-You" Her brain couldn't even conjure any questions or words. But it took one more glance at Sunny's smug expression and Sides carefree one to get the question out. "Wh-Why are you two NAKED?!"

The twins looked at each before smiling at Eliska. "Merry Christmas!"

* * *

><p>...So what did you think? :P<p>

It's a quick fic I did...cause I felt bad for not updating in a while. So ta-da! This is for you guys! Oooh and I felt so bad I drew you guys something...though I question myself why I put my drawing up when no one bothers looking at them...then I refer back to Loki's wise words. "I do what I want!"

Anyway the drawing isn't complete yet...but go to my profile and you'll see my tumblr and deviant link


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes I am alive! I am sorry I haven't updated in a while just life keeps throwing me shit and I lost my creative juice for a while but now I'm A-Okay! I hope none of you abandoned me because I haven't update in a while but I am really sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

* * *

><p>"Driller! Teddy! Where are you?"<p>

Eliska frowned looking through every nook and corner of the room. Those two will be the end of her one day! Couldn't they go one day without pissing someone off?! They were lucky enough that they were just kids or Ironhide would have beaten them up! Like just the other day, Sunstreaker and his brother pranked Ironhide by filling up his canons with confetti. She didn't even know how they did it...after all Ironhide's canon were his hands and all.

She couldn't help but flinch at the thought of them. It's been a month since the kick to the crotch and the yellow bot still held a grudge. He was always glaring at her and every time they saw each other, which weren't a lot, because the second he entered the room, she would rather jump out a window than approach him to get to the door. Call her a pussy, but she wanted to LIVE.

"Eliska! Are you going to come and train or not?" Arcee chirped skipping into the room with Cliffjumper in tow. The two of them grew close with each passing day. Arcee was really fun to be around with especially when she was not aiming her canons at her. But Eliska had to admit though, she was surprise that Arcee and Cliffjumper were not bond mates. It was just the way Cliffjumper looked at her and was always around her, being protective and showing jealousy whenever another mech steals her attention...it just had to be love.

But Arcee was getting on with another mech called Mirage.

If Eliska was honest, she wanted Arcee and Cliffjumper to go out. They were so cute around each other but in the end it was Arcee's choice...and if Eliska were to open her mouth, Arcee would switch the conversation to her. And Primus forbids that happens...again.

"I'm looking for the brats." Eliska scowled. Her back was beginning to hurt these days from all the kneeling and bending. Okay that sounds...really dirty in her head.

"Oh! I saw them in the rec room with Sideswipe." Arcee tilted her helm.

Little waves of current went down her backstrut at the other twin's name. She honestly didn't know why he was after her. Maybe it was because she kicked his twin brother's crotch. But the last time she remember the guy was laughing his helm off at his twin's misfortune and was _**congratulating her**_**.**

So why was he always _there_?

From since she got here, Eliska tried to make sure she was never in the same room as Sunstreaker—even in the same side of the building. He didn't even make it easy either, always stalking her, eyes burning with anger and hate, and towering over her shaking body.

Luckily she was fast and small to duck and retreat when he dared to lunge after her.

One day after running away from the yellow twin, Eliska barely took notice of the red one till she ran into him. She practically fell to the ground with a "Ooph!" and when she looked up...

There he stood, casting a shadow over her smaller frame. Wearing that evil mischievous smile she saw sometimes before he was sent to the brig. The next thing she knew, was that Sideswipe was trying to make a grab at her.

So now in the end she had to avoid **two mechs** rather than one to avoid.

"Arcee?" Eliska smiled with extra sweetness forced into her voice, optics flashing brightly and hopefully.

"No," Arcee smirked. "You need to learn to face your problems rather than continuously running from them again, and again, **and again**." her bright azure optics flashing mischievously at her. Right beside her, Cliffjumper managed to stifle a chuckle but Eliska caught it.

She glared at him slightly. In return, he raised his servos up, smiling casually.

One thing Eliska found out when Arcee introduced him to her was that Cliffjumper was very unfriendly, had a terrible temper. She was quite hesitant to even talk to him but Arcee manage to make her understand. He was actually nice and fun around her and Arcee. He was polite to all femmes actually.

Mechs? Nope, he acted more gruff and impulsive. Another thing she found out about him was that he had a grudge against the twins. When the twins were stalking and harassing her, Cliffjumper jumped after the twins yelling at them to leave her alone. Sometimes he even got violent.

He was like a protective brother. Or maybe like those annoying chihuahuas that just won't shut up well minus the annoying part.

"If you need help with the twins, Eliska, I'll be more than happy to hel—" Cliffjumper paused mid sentence noticing Arcee's sour face. Of course, she wanted Eliska to be brave. He forgot his mistake.

"Anyway, We'll be going to the training room while you go the rec and get those sweet sparks!" Arcee smiled sweetly.

"But," Eliska murmured as Arcee and Cliffjumper walked out. More like Arcee pulling him rather than walking.

Eliska groaned but headed for the rec room, dragging her feet. Someone had to get those sparklings to Ratchet. Now the medic caused mixed feelings for Eliska. She feared him yet respected the mech. He was the one who fixed up her paint and download information into her memory. But he incite fear into her body when he fired wrenches at mechs who had slight damages or dare approach his med-bay. That taught her to keep herself prim condition. Though that was quite hard to do with certain twins trying to tackle her!

By the time she reached the Rec room, things were a tad slow. It looks like everyone were either doing their shift or recharging. There were only few mechs and femme wandering around the rec room. But none of them were the twins.

"Doin' abit of spyin, Ah see."

Eliska jumped and glared at the taller mech who manage to snuck behind her. "Jazz don't ever do that!" she scowled. He simply smiled listening to the audible sound coming off of Eliska's frame, seems like her fans were trying cool down herself.

"Okay, Okay Ah won't do that ever again" he smiled, "Better question, what'cha doing little lady?"

If Eliska could blush, she'd be doing that in neon colors. After all it was so cool to be caught sneaking around by a guy—a robot but still a guy no less. Note the sarcasm.

Jazz was a really nice mech to hang out with. He was always calm and very laid back. However that didn't mean he was weak. Chromia told her lots of stuff about him. Why? She doesn't know why and she didn't want to ask either. But only one fact really stuck.

Jazz love music.

And she had proof after catching Jazz dancing few times to the radio. The mech loved all type of music as long if it had beat he could move his body to. Speaking of Jazz, Eliska looked around curiously for a certain black and white mech. It was strange but every time she saw Jazz, Prowl was somewhere close. They were so different yet they were the "bestest of friends" Jazz once said.

Prowl was so direct, blunt, and seemed uncaring at times but he was nice. He was the one who got all the rowdy mechs to settle down when they found out she had no bondmates. Well he and Ratchet of course.

That day, 20 mechs were sent to the brig and 48 got a good wrench to the helm.

After ensuring that she was safe from those "slag for brains" Ratchet manage to frighten half of them into not bothering her. If only he could have frightened the twins, she'd be on cloud 9. But those twins were fearless or insane she couldn't decide yet after all the pranks she saw in the medbay.

They certainly had a death wish though.

"Have you see Driller or Teddy?" Eliska asked. Jazz tilt his head curiously and nodded. His shades darken a bit sa he tried to remember whenethe twins went. She was still in shock that robots had sunshades or glasses on a whole. But this was the race that human stole ideas from. Cars, radio, motorcycles and so much more.

"Oh last I saw them, they head out the door with Sideswipe," Jazz smiled watching Eliska's small smile drop. "I believe they went to his and Sunny's room."

Eliska optics dimmed and she shuddered a little. "Don't say his name! It's like Beetlejuice! Say his name three times and he suddenly appe—"

"You want to finish that sentence femme?"

It was like the plague causing instant fear to everyone except it was striking fear into every part of her being. She dread to turn around and see who it was. However she got already got an idea on who it was. After all out of every mechs, who insist on calling her "femme" like it was the most disgusting word in the universe?

And then it happen...

Eliska moved forward just in time as Sunstreaker made a grab for her. He growled and lunged after her again. With a slight "eep" Eliska ran down the hall like her life depend on it—and it did. She ignored the bot battle cry though it did cause a small warning to flash before her optics before going back to normal. As she ran, on the upper right corner of her vision, another warning popped up except it was red and it was in cybertronian and to her luck she didn't know how to read or talk in it yet.

"What could it mean?" she murmured

Like an answer her question, Eliska tripped, face first to the ground. She stayed there unmoving and utterly shock. Why can't she move?! She tried moving arms but like the rest of her body, it was not listening to her. So she stayed there until she heard movement coming her way. If her body could shudder in fear, it totally would. It was definitely Sunstreaker—Primus knows how long he chased after her!

"Eliska are you alright?" a pair of servos grabbed her and turned her around so she was lying on her backstruct instead of her front...and face.

"Cliffjumper!" Eliska almost shouted in relief. Luckily her vocal cords were working fine it seems.

"What happen?" he sat her up but her body did not want to agree with any sitting position he tried putting her in. It was all noodles from there.

"I just got a warning and next thing I knew it—Boom!" Eliska would have used her hands for exaggerating but they were too busy being dead. "I landed on my face and couldn't move"

"I bet it's those twins!" he growled.

"I don't think they would do th—" Eliska hushed at the sight of his glare.

"You don't think they would do this? We are talking about the twins right?" he asked calmly checking her helm just in case she didn't mess up her processors. Twins not doing something to get at the younger femme? Yea right, ever since she came here a month ago—she was their main target. Sure Eliska knew the twins were chasing her but she was quiet oblivious that most pranks were targeting her. However any mech nearby would quickly lead Eliska away causing some other unlucky mech to walk right into it instead.

And since she was usually in the medbay, the unlucky mech was usually Ratchet.

But of course, Eliska didn't need to know that. She didn't need to be more scared than she already was. Cliffjumper scanned her just to see if she had any injuries. He was kind of close when she fell and how painful it sound from the distance. And to land on your face plate was worse.

But it looks like she only gained few scratches and one of her optic was dimming.

"How come you're not with Arcee in the training room?" Eliska wondered staring at the mech. Not like she could move her head or anything at the moment.

"Oh you were taking too long, and Arcee is talking to Mirage." He muttered at the end but Eliska heard it. "So I offered to come get you."

"Sorry about that." Eliska offered smiling sympathetically at him. Poor Cliffjumper, love a femme who desires another mech.

"I offered to get you and besides you're...Eliska did you...did you lubricate yourself?"

"...I-I don't know"

* * *

><p>"So what's wrong with her Ratchet?" Elita asked a bit worried. Standing next to her was Cliffjumper who was equally worried but pissed. He kept muttering about killing the twins, same with Ratchet except for different reasons.<p>

After all the medbay look awfully pink today...

"She got a virus because she didn't have any firewall installed." Ratchet grumbled, glaring at her. She would have flinched but her body was dead at the moment.

"Yes but you'll have to understand her situation, Ratchet." Elita pointed out to the taller mech. If Eliska could dig herself into a hole and disappear, she would.

The day she came with the triplets, Ratchet had demanded to give them a check up. Everything was alright till Ratchet found something very interesting in her chest.

_Eliska stared at the white giant robot as he paced through the room, glaring at her chest a few times. Was there something repulsive in her body? But before she could ask, the giant robot from before, came in. She did not know how Elita a small robot lady could date a guy half her size. And on to a dirtier note...how they even did it. _

"_Did you call Ratchet?" his voice was deep but not so deep. It was just right. If Berry was still alive, she'd say it was uber sexy or something along those lines. _

_She remember listening to Berry's scream and 'gushing' whenever said girl listened to some youtuber's voice. The name had the word Cry or was that the nickname? It was something around that but what was up with his icon? It looked almost like the monster she played in Amnesia..._

"_Yes I called you here because I want you to look at her chest" _

_Eliska and Optimus stared at him. Both tilting their head to the side with a surprised expression well Eliska's one was more of a horrified one._

"_You pervert!" Eliska cried jumping on to her feet to hide behind Optimus. She glared at the medic who looked surprise. _

"_What's going on?" Elita asked entering the room with her sisters by her side. They all had their weapons ready just in case._

"_He's a pervert!_

_The triplets turned to Ratchet surprised. The medic looked horrified at that point._

"_Ratchet! I didn't know you went for young ones!"_

"_She could be your daughter!"_

"_No! her grandfather!"_

Let's just say that a lot of things happen that day. However what Ratchet found was the allspark in her chest. Not a shard or anything physical to be exact. All was left was the energy that made up her own spark. From there she explained who she was and how she came to be in sobbing was scared they wouldn't accept her but they did.

However only the triplets, Ratchet and Optimus knows.

"I know" Ratchet sighed rebooting his optics. The brightness of the pink was killing it. He was going to turn those buffoons into toasters one day.

Cliffjumper looked at them curious. What was wrong with Eliska? What was so wrong with her that she never installed a firewall into her system?

"Hey!" he interrupted a bit peeved out. "I'm right here you know!"

"Sorry Cliffjumper but can you run off to Arcee and tell her, Eliska can't be her target practice today?" Elita smiled ignoring the angry bot's comment. Cliffjumper merely glared at her but did as she asked.

"Now that we're alone, Ratchet is there any possibility you download into her system...and fix up her face" Elita chuckled patting the younger femme's scratched up face.

Ratchet snorted but nodded. "Alright but can you get the brats? Today was their check up but I heard they ran off with the dumber of the two"

"Sure, I bet Sides was just trying to bait Eliska" A smirk appears on both Elita and Ratchet's face.

Did everyone enjoy seeing her utterly frightened by the twins or something? It was like everytime the twins were involve, people smiled or grinned and sometimes in smirk. It was like they all knew something she didn't.

Was there a bet going on that she didn't know of?

"Anyway I better get them now—they're probably creating havoc with Sideswipe and Primus knows we don't need another pair of evil twins" Elita shudder before walking out the door.

"Okay Eliska you just lay there" Ratchet said, receiving a blank expression from femme.

"Because I can so get up and do a jig" she rolled her optics.

"...You have to stop hanging out with Arcee and Cliffjumper." He scowled in return. "You're becoming really sarcastic Missy"

"And to think you were once shy femme" he sighed but slowly a smile came upon his face. "Now that you're here, we can finally have that talk on where sparkling come from"

"N-No Ratchet! Please I beg you!" She pleaded feeling her internal heating crank up. He had offer to giver her lesson but upon finding out that making sparklings were similar to human method—she ran for the hills. She didn't have this conversation with her dad, she was so not having it with Ratchet.

"Alright but one of these days we will have to have this talk, Eliska." Ratchet replied hooking up some wires to her chest plates. "You have two sparklings and they'll soon chose a mech as their creator"

"Chose?"

"Yes, the twins chose you as their femme creator." he replied. "And since you have no bondmate, they will chose a mech to be their creator"

Eliska stared at the mech thoughtfully. "What are the signs that they chose one?"

"There are really no signs, it's by their spark and coding" He took out a lot of diagrams from there. "You see the your spark has a bit of yellow which are signs that you copied the twins coding as your own."

On the pad, there was a light green ball with two yellow streaks glazing over it. It wasn't noticeable but it was there. Eliska felt like tearing up a bit. Is this how pregnant mothers feel? But she wasn't pregnant and the twins were already talking. But that was besides the point.

"This is amazing!" She smiled but then a thought hit her. Not a pleasant one either. In fact, it cause cold shock run down her back struct. That meant she had to chose a bond mate or the twins will chose their dad and those two can chose anybody.

Even one of the twins.

"What's wrong?" Ratchet asked noticing her spark pulsing rapidly.

"I just had an image in my head...what if they chose Sunstreaker or Sideswipe as their mech creator?"

Ratchet stared at her before turning around to his own business. "If you bond with one twin then you must with the other."

"What?" Eliska asked shocked and bit confused. Why did someone need to bond with both of them? One was enough problems! Eliska felt bad for whoever decides to bond with them.

"Yes twins are not the same as the ones on your planet," he replied, "The twins on earth are two separate eggs that was fertilize by two separate sperms while ours was one single spark that split into two creating twins in the process."

"One can't bond with just one of the twins and not the other because you'll only have half their spark which causes the bond to be incomplete"

Eliska optics dimmed as the information processed into her processor. That made sense but Eliska still felt bad for whichever femme has to marry them. However Eliska was still at fault. Maybe Sunstreaker just want an apology and not beat her up as well. But she was so not taking her chances. But she had to convey her apology one of these days...

Arcee was right; she can't keep running away from her problems.

"Hey Ratchet how much longer do I have stay here?"

"Just a little longer." he answered looking at the scanner. "I'll be right back, I need to drop off these reports at Optimus Prime's."

Eliska blinked before smiling. She would nod but her body felt numb at that point. She was beginning to feel her limbs but it had numb feeling to them. "Alright, not like I can run off to anywhere"

With a snort, he left to drop off his reports. The medbay became really quiet not that she mind. She turned off her optics ready to fall into recharge. Taking care of the twins was hard work and training with Arcee and Chromia was hard work. But it wasn't like she was doing this alone. Everyone wanted time with the two troublemakers.

Whenever she was off training with Chromia, the twins ran off to Optimus Prime's office. He didn't seem to mind either in fact he was quite happy to take care of them for time being. She was worried at first that the twins would cause too much problems especially since he was a Prime.

But one day on her break she saw Optimus Prime at his desk working while the twins were busy drawing on the floor in their own custom made pad, madeby yours truly WheelJack. Sometimes they were even colouring each other with their own spray cans, which she still don't know where they got from!

However when he was too busy, Eliska would ask Prowl or one of the femmes to babysit them. Prowl was more than willing to babysit them which surprised her. He doesn't look like the type that wanted to take care of sparkling but then again so did Ratchet.

Ratchet was very motherly.

He would give the twins these candy called energon sweets. The brats loved it and would act all innocent in front of him just to get more candy. And of course, Ratchet would spoil them more.

But at least he wasn't worse than WheelJack.

The poor sod was wrapped around their fingers. If the twins wanted it, Jack would build it for them with Perceptor and Ratchet's supervision of course. They didn't want him exploding the last sparkling by accident.

"Sweet Spark...wake up." a hand nudge her to wake up. She online her optics and to her horror it was Tracks.

For the first time since she met Sunstreaker, she had to admit Tracks scared her more. While Sunstreaker wishes to annihilate her, Tracks wishes to bond with her. She rather be killed. She didn't want to come off as rude or mean but all Tracks talks about is well...his body and how it would look so great against hers.

When she told the triplets this, they just laughed their heads off. It was like the most ridiculous thing that they ever heard till they saw the traumatised femme against the wall with Tracks in front of her proclaiming some rather Rated R stuff at her. It was still funny towards them but they could understand what Eliska meant.

He was rather detailed.

So as Eliska's guardian, Chromia punched him in the face plate while Arcee kicked him in the tailpipe. That made him busy for several hours. And for some reason the whole thing spilled like wild fire so if anybody spot Tracks close to Eliska, something bad tends to happen to the poor mech.

"_Protect the unbonded virgin!_" Chromia yelled once while high off on high grade.

She did not come out of her room for a week.

"T-Tracks what are you doing here?!" Eliska stuttered absolutely frightened. Yes chose the day where she can't run or move for that matter.

"I heard of your misfortune, dearest Sweetspark!" he said dramatically holding her servos close to his face. Eliska had never wanted to slap as person so bad till now. She was utterly frightened of what he can do or say. He has never done anything bad but his words were enough to make her bash her head against the wall.

"Oh and those nuisance are finally away so no one can come between us!" he smiled. Eliska stared at him blankly. There was something wrong with his processors she concluded. However her mind immediately went blank when the mech leaned in close, optics dimming slow. Was he...Was he trying to kiss her?!

"Wait! No! Get away from me!"

Like an answer to her prayers, Tracks let out a high pitch scream before slumped over her body unconscious. But that didn't make her feel better. "Ew! Ew! Get off me, you perv!"

Then there was high frequency noises that went low and high. Eliska tried to look over the big lump lying over her but she was not successful. Another high pitch that sound strangely like laughter filled the room. Track's body was soon pushed off her revealing a smaller mech. He was a yellow bot that had the same frame as Cliffjumper. Those two could definitely be twins except Cliffjumper was more of a grouch on a good day while this mech was beaming at her like she was Primus himself. And Cliffjumper was more of a hand on choking kind of bot while this mech was holding one Ratchet's little toys.

"Who are you?" Eliska blinked.

The bot perked up and began talking...but it came out in high and low pitches of noise. It was oddly cute in a way. He chirped and tilt his head happily at the end. She did not get anything he said.

"Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee turned and immediately chirped joyously at Ratchet. Said mech simply sighed and patted the yellow bot on the helm. "Eliska this is Bumblebee. He was away when you came." Bumblebee beamed at her, nodding his helm quickly.

"Oh, nice to meet you Bumblebee." she smiled. "Though I would have loved to meet you in a non weird kind of meeting-"

Ratchet gave a quick slap at Eliska's legs only for the femme to release a little squeak. "Seems your pain receptors are working fine."

Eliska glared at him. "Really? I didn't know."

Bumblebee on the other hand beamed at Eliska chirping in his weird language. She simply looked at Ratchet for help.

"Bumblebee was badly damaged in battle and cannot speak but on Autobots frequency like instant messaging per say" he replied scanning Bumblebee's vocal cord much to the bot's pleasure.

"How come I can't understand?"

"It's yet another thing we must download into your system" he simply replied. Eliska rolled her optics and huffed a little.

"This is becoming old." she pouted before realizing something was missing. "Where's my devils?"

"Ah yes, they're heading here right now with Chromia"

"What happen to Elita?"

Ratchet's face turned sour. "Let's just say she got caught in some twins prank"

Eliska stared at him before sighing. "I want nothing to do with this."

Ratchet nodded unhooking the wires from her chest when he notice something on the floor. "Is that Tracks?" He nudged the bot to his back with foot before fixing Eliska with a glare. Said femme sputter before throwing Ratchet back a glare.

"Hey! I was the victim here and hello! I can't move!"

* * *

><p><strong>Longest Chapter I have ever written! I hope you guys like it ;)<strong>

**I also created a facebook page where you guys can come chat with me, offer ideas if you want, get to know me a little (cause I will ask questions and whoever gets it correct wins a Pwizee!) Lol My name is Jacklyne Whitmore...I tried putting Writer but...FB is like "Fuck you, put your real name"**

**Bastards!**

**If you guys want to add my fb (though I doubt anybody cares about my fb page xP) just add me! I'll add anybody really! **

**I also feel like I should say something important but I forgot..shit. Well anyway Tata~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys! How you doin? ;)**

**I just want to thank those who review last chapter! I love you guys! You're reviews are like energy boost—they inspire me to write (but life kicks me down)**

**Anyway I just want to point out that the previous chapter, as my 70****th**** reviewer SJSGirl got a fanfics! It's called Noticing You. So if you're interested, check it out! If you're not—oh well :3**

**Skittles-Obsessed-Wolf-Girl:** Lol Sorry I didn't update sooner but here you go

**Taboo22:** Thank you!

**Scarecrowlovinggirl98**: Aww thanks!

**BornWithTheSuperCell:** Sorry! And thank you soo much for sticking with me! I'll try my best to update sooner!

**SJSGirl:** Lol Yup! He does need to get his aft kick x3

**Bee4ever:** Thanks!

**Anyway please enjoy the fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Insane Obsession <strong>

_**Chapter 12**_

* * *

><p><em>It's too quiet.<em>

Eliska noted as she walk through the corridors. It's not like she expected the place to be bustling like fish markets but it was too quiet. Especially since it was just yesterday Sunstreaker was screaming to the ceiling about making her pay before being escorted to the brig by Prowl.

It's not her fault anyway!

Kicking him in the crotch, yes! However recharging in the rec room with the twin juniors around was like asking to be painted on! It was by pure bad luck Eliska went in. When she saw what they did, she took their paint brush and proceed to scowl them.

Sunstreaker choose that moment to online. He was quiet and looked surprise. The femme usually chose to stay two buildings away from him. However seeing the paint brush in her servos and looking down at his paint job...

He adds two to two and proceeds to chase her, screaming his helm off.

The only people who got a kick out of it were the younglings. They held on to her, squealing in glee as she ran for her life.

She sighed feeling a bit weary. Just thinking about yesterday was making her get anxious. Hopefully her little gift would ease that anger he felt for her. Her servos tightened around the box that she spent all night wrapping.

Later on Eliska would have to pay Prowl back for the idea. If it weren't for him, she'd never know that Sunstreaker loved painting (or himself others said repeatedly). So for the last month before she got the virus and the Track events, Eliska had to work for the paint she was buying him. It wasn't like it were cheap ones either. And of course there was Side's gift that she had to work for. It didn't seem right to give one of the twins something and not the other.

"This must be their room," Eliska murmured pausing in front of the last door in the hall. It was different from others. While others was gray, plain metallic doors; this door was painted white, yellow, blue, red and all sorts. There was nothing specific painted on to the door. Just colours that were bright and it looked so beautiful.

Eliska smiled lighting following the swirls of colours with her finger. It was so pretty.

"_C'mon Sunny! Hurry up Sides!"_

Eliska jumped at the direction of the voice. It was high and chirpy, similar to Arcee but Eliska certainly never heard of it till now. She looked at the present then at the where the voices grew loud. She wanted to give them the present but Eliska certainly did not want to approach them any time soon.

Quickly dropping the present in front of the door, Eliska looked around. Why did the twins have to be in the last room in the hall?! She practically ran to the other doors and to her luck one of them open. The only downside was it was messy but it would have to do. Beggars can't be choosers. Mentally she apologize to the owner of the room before locking the door.

"_Destiny I know you're excited but slow down!"_ Eliska moved closer to the door, straining her audio receptors. They were in the hall now. She couldn't help but feel excitement bubble inside of her. As a human, Eliska could easily buy gifts with a swipe of her credit card but as a femme, she had to work with First Aid and Ratchet.

She had never been so happy to choose engineer and all the nerdy stuff her sister used to tease her about.

"What's that?" the footsteps paused in front of the across from her. She could hear the wrapper being torn off and couldn't help but grimace. Hours of trying to neatly put it together went to waste.

"_Oh! Sunny look!"_

She has not heard Sunstreaker say one thing. He was really quiet unless you count grunts, roars and screaming to the ceiling count. Now that she thought of it, Eliska never talked to him before or his twin. She never gave them a chance...

But Sunstreaker was so scary! She shivered remembering his optics. So much anger and darkness, it kind of made her want to hug him. Kind of.

"_It doesn't say who's it from tho."_

Eliska froze. What? She spend hours on the card that had her name! What the hell do they mean when it doesn't say from who! Eliska clenched her fist but paused hearing the hollow, crushed sound of paper. She winced seeing the familiar blue letter, glued on to her palm.

Note to self: Never let the twins anywhere near glue.

Should she go out there and say she gave them the gift? Eliska whimpered thinking of different scenario. What if Sunstreaker hates it? Or what if she revealed herself and then he say he hates it? What if they chase her?

"_Ta-da! I got you those gifts!"_

Eliska blinked. Wait...what did that person say? Her tank lurched at the words. It repeated in her processor over and over. Why...did...

"_Des! This is so cool! How did you know I wanted Crysis 3?"_

"_...Thanks Destiny, I needed some paint"_

"_No wonder why you were in such a rush to go into the room!"_

This was the first time she heard him spoke. He had a very distinct voice. Low and raspy that sent chills down her back strut. It wasn't the same chills of fear that went through her body everyday but something else. She exhaled shakily turning off her optics, sliding down against the door till she landed on her tail pipe.

His voice was nice.

"_You're welcome!"_

That voice. Eliska was beginning to hate it. She worked her aft off to get the twins those gifts! And now that—that _connasse_ was taking the credit! Her digestive tank churned with anger while useless letter crackled under her servos.

She sighed and laid her cheek against her knee till she heard their door close. Even when she exits the room she could hear their laughter and mindless chatter through **their **door. Eliska looked down at the wrinkled, crushed paper before throwing at the twins door. It clattered and rolled toward her taunting her. Why didn't she just man up and tell them? Ugh screw it!

She needed to whine to someone before she exploded!

* * *

><p><strong>Today was not her day.<strong>

Eliska tracked down the forest, trying to calm her processor down. Originally she went to the triplets to complain but later found out they went on a mission. She felt kind of betrayed they never told her anything or said good bye even though they weren't entitled to tell her or something. So she went to find Bumblebee but apparently he took the twins junior for a ride.

And Jazz had a meeting with the other Big 5 (Ratchet, Prowl, Ironhide and Optimus including himself). Now all she wanted to do was go recharge. Lack of sleep really can take a toll off of someone.

"Hm?" Eliska blinked noticing a green and black mech holding a rather large box. She had seen him multiple of times but they never talked. He was rather tall for someone barely noticeable. His paint job may have helped him blend in as well. He was barely around too. She 'eeped' when he turned to her, feeling someone staring at him. How embarrassing to be caught staring so blatantly.

"Hello!" He smiled walking toward her.

"Uh Hello," Eliska smiled sticking out her servo. "I'm Eliska."

He chuckled shifting the box from one hand to the other to shake her servo. "I know who you are, I'm Hound by the way."

"I'm surprised we never talked before." Eliska smiled before looking at the box. "So what is with the box?"

"Oh! Yesterday I had found an underground cave and wish to further explore it." He smiled.

Eliska blinked. From since she got here, she has not been outside. All the other mechs tried to explain why she should not step out yet. She still didn't know how to fight properly and apparently running didn't count. Another reason was that she was a femme. They feared once she was caught by a Con, what they would do to her.

"Would you mind if I tagged along?"

It was now Hound's turn to stare at her shock. Not a lot of bots enjoy organic flora and fauna. Too much rock that could get between joints or it was just plain messy to clean later. And she was also a femme; the femme a lot of mech had an optic on. He can already imagine the death threats and gossip if she came with him.

"I-I'm not sure if you should come..." he smiled uneasily. He watched as the femme's smile fell replacing it with a sulky one. She looked down before looking at him with those wide optics. They remind him distinctly of the owls he once studied. Though they weren't large (for her helm) like the owls, her optics were certainly bigger than most femme and definitely much more expressive and bright.

"I don't think...it's a good idea." He said trying to look away. However without a shutter of her optics, Eliska tilt her helm still staring at the mech. She brought her servos to her chassis, pushing her bottom lip outward.

"Please? Just this once?"

Now this behaviour reminded him of the cat from a movie he once saw with Sam and the others. He did not pay attention to the movie because it was rather foolish. All the behaviours did not correspond with the facts he studied on the animals in the forest.

"Please?"

However the younger femme somehow made it work. "Uh...Sure?"

* * *

><p>Eliska watched the green mech as he looked at certain flowers. They haven't even reached the caves and he manage to use an hour looking at flowers. She didn't mind the first few dozen but now it got really tiring after the 50th flower and yes she was counting.<p>

"You must really like flowers." Eliska smiled.

"I do" he smiled. "I actually love everything on this planet."

"You do?" Eliska asked looking at her surroundings. She lived here all her life and can't say she loved it. She barely knew it. Living under a rock all her life with tumblr and meaningless microchips as her companion—yup she's living life to the fullest. Well until now after months of being on lock down.

"Yes, this world is very beautiful—there's the cave!" He smiled walking faster making the femme speed up faster. "Oh! I'm sorry I keep talking about boring stuff."

Eliska shook her helm in reply, smiling rather tired. "No it's alright. I'm glad you're able to talk about something you love freely with me."

"But...you're going into that cave yourself." she smiled embarrassed. "I am not going into the wet small cave."

Hound laughed but nodded in agreement. "Alright just stay close alright and call if any problems occur."

"Hey! I may not be strong but I can certainly run!" She winked playfully before shooing the mech into the cave.

When he went in, Eliska sighed. Now she had to find something to do for next few hours. She began walking toward the forest, looking at anything worth noticing. Flowers weren't the same as feeling and looking when she was human. Not like she did much when she was human.

Eliska blinked and sighed. She kind of regret a lot of things. Hiding in her apartment like a coward with only Berry and laptop for companionship. She missed many things in life like that. Going on trips to New York and Paris, seeing her mum and dad, and socializing. She even missed her high school prom but it wasn't like she had anybody to go with. The guy she wanted was taken and no one wanted to go with a nerd.

She never got the chance to finish her bucket list from college either. Empty promises that expired the next day.

"Hm?" Eliska blinked and looked up into the sky noticing some jets. She immediately hid among the trees and hoped they couldn't track her or something. The number one rule Ironhide taught her in training was never to trust straying jets (3 or less). They can be Decepticons or worse Starscream.

No matter how much she tried to cram some information in her head—not everything can stay. Starscream was the 2nd in command for the Decepticons and had distinct vocal chords. Scratchy, annoying and painful others told her. Once the 2nd in command screeched so hard it blew out a mech's audio receptor or so many mechs told her.

However he was smart and very sly. Never believe a word he says.

Eliska watched as the jets did pursuit curves and other unknown manoeuvres she had no idea were called. It looked cool...something she wishes she could do but her fear of heights was a problem.

She should call Hound and warn him about the Jets. Eliska blinked and exhaled feeling like smacking her helm against the tree. She didn't get her instant messaging program thing downloaded. Maybe she should start listening to Ratchet and get everything installed at once...

Eliska gasped seeing one of the jets crash land on the other side of the forest. She looked back at the cave before rushing to the crashing site. If it was a human, she can never forgive herself...

When she reached the site, Eliska stared dumbly at the mess. Well at least it wasn't human but now the situation got worse. It was a purple mech with energon bleeding from his wings. On his chassis he had a Decepticons insignia much to her fear.

"Purple..." Eliska noted. Which Decepticon had purple paint job? There were a lot of Decepticon Jets but each had their own colour scheme. Bright, eye murdering colours that is. Eliska backed away but winced hearing soft crackle underneath her foot. Of course just her luck to step on a freaking branc—

"Who's there?!" the purple mech scowled zeroing his optics at her hiding place. He pointed his servo in her direction scowling at her to come out. Those guns attached looked mightily evil painted purple. Eliska gulped and raised her servos up, coming out slowly from the forest. He stared at her suspiciously and a bit of curiosity burning in his optics. He kept looking at her chassis which Eliska couldn't help but notice. If she were human, Eliska would scream pervert but they were bots. Her chassis was amazing as her arm which meant nothing.

"Are you an Autobot?" he winced as his broken wing moved along with his body. Eliska couldn't help but grimace at the amount of energon leaking from his wings and joints. She had worked with Ratchet enough to know where the main energon 'veins' were located.

"Uh...not officially I think," She whispered softly keeping her distance away from the mech. In return the jet simply shot her suspicious glance, staying where he was. Both refused to talk, letting silence join their awkward party.

"...I-I like your purple." Eliska couldn't help but say. The words just fell from her mouth like a freaking waterfall. Now she felt like smacking her helm against the tree. Why would she say that? You don't go to a Decepticon to compliment them! She shrank when he stared at her. Just staring at her with an expression similar to human's "WTF" look.

"...Thank you...I think," he replied slowly still staring her but now curiously. "I like your blue too"

Eliska blinked nodding. Okay awkward moment was getting less awkward at least. "You're welcome." The words loosely fell from her lips before she could stop them.

"...Femme do you usually try to make small talk with cons who can kill you?"

Eliska stayed quiet before sighing. No use lying. She was crappy anyway. "Not really, I'm more of a scream and run away kind of femme."

He perked up, surprising Eliska a bit. Instead of the weary mech who shot suspicious glares at her few minutes ago, there sat a smiling one. "Well congratulation! But normally if I weren't injured, you'd be offline by now!"

Eliska stared at him. What did he just say? How could he say such murderous words and-and sound so innocent and chirpy?!

"Uh...thank you?"

"You're welcome!" He grinned before grimacing at the pain. "I am going to offline that slagger!"

Eliska blinked staring at his injuries. Too much energon; he was losing too much! Hesitantly she walked closer to him. Holding her hands up when he stared at her again readying his weapon in case.

"I-I'm not the best but you're bleeding too much." She warned. She shouldn't do it. Eliska should leave the mech to offline. That's what Chromia and the others would say. It was one less mech to fight in war. After all who knows whenever it's time to fight, this mech could be the one who offline her.

But she wasn't that kind of femme.

She hated fighting. Primus she hated fighting! And it wasn't because she got her aft beaten every time she had to spar...okay maybe a little. However it wasn't right. This mech could have someone who cared about him. He could have a family and Eliska could never forgive herself if she caused them grief.

However Decepticon's caused many bots grief...

They murdered many bots, hunted down many femmes and—**and hurt Berry**. Eliska optics darkens at the memory of Berry. Lying in bed scarred and hurt, and Eliska couldn't do anything except watch her cry.

She clenched her servos feeling rage. Berry had so much life in her! She had many friends who loved her! She had dreams! But...they killed her. They took her away from Eliska! They took her sister away! And it was only right if they felt how Berry felt. To experience getting their servo damage to the point until it mangled and useless against their sides; tearing their wheels one by one until there were only wires left ; having their spark casing ripped and battered; breaking their 'pretty little face' in till their optics were beyond repair and their processors sparking through their helm. After all it was only right to avenge Berry. And it can only be justified if she took this mech's li—

"Femme! What are you just standing there for?"

Eliska ex-vented heavily, focusing her optics on the mech. He sat there, wings broken practically hanging by it's wire. Paint horridly and painfully peeled or scratched off by the crash. One of his servo bending in a weird position. His optics bright and staring at her curiously.

No...

She wasn't that kind of femme. No matter how much anger she felt—it wasn't right to blame a mech for something another mech did. Berry did not say what kind of vehicle or who it was but Eliska was following her gut that it was a car Decepticon. And even then Berry would be disappointed with her.

Revenge was never the answer. She was not pulling off a Sasuke move.

Eliska stopped in front of him, feeling small. He was taller than her _and he was sitting_! She reached into the small areas and began tying up the tubes. Like she said, she wasn't the best and she didn't have anything to work with anyway.

"So femme what's your name?" he asked after few seconds of silence. "I'm Skywarp—but of course you must heard of me!"

Like a child Eliska noted. His behaviours was rather confusing. One moment he could be murderous and weary then act like a innocent/bratty child.

"Uh no, not really and I'm Eliska." She replied tying the last tube before looking at his mangled arm. It was like he lent it to some kids to play with. Tug and war and a lot of banging were probably involved. However she blinked when his servo grabbed her shoulder and shook her—**hard**.

"What?! You never heard of me? But-But I can teleport," he sulked releasing her to attend to his arm. Eliska blinked tilting her helm at the mech. She felt a tad bad. It's not that the others never told her...she just can't remember everyone of them.

"A-And I can do awesome pranks!" he scowled still pouting.

Scanning his arm, Eliska looked up and smiled uneasily. "Er...so do my kids though more life-threatening for me." She muttered at the end.

Skywarp however perked up at her words. "You have kids? I thought there were no more sparklings!" He seemed so happy at the thought of kids...

"They're more of younglings than sparklings if you ask me." She smiled brightly at finding the problem to his servo. No reason why it was bent awkwardly! She grabbed the wrist joint holding it still before twisting it to the right.

She jumped in fright when Skywarp screamed loudly. Eliska didn't think it was that painful! She tried to move backward but was quickly grabbed by the shoulder. Utterly scared, she looked into his optics which darken to the colour of blood and felt her poor spark stutter. _Was this her end?_

"**You...**"

* * *

><p>Hound jerked at hearing a loud screeching sound echo through the caves. It sounded like one of Starscream's tri-mate. His spark pulsed quickly when he thought of Eliska. Was she caught? Primus no! He quickly sped out to find the femme.<p>

Hopefully she was true to words about running away.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Good? Bad? Meh? Just go on below and feed the review box! It craves for attention—and cookies! Cookies are a must! ;3<strong>

**Ohh and heads up! Did you know in 200 BC, almost every citizen gained 20 slaves because Sparta was at its golden point of power?**

**Lol in case someone ask you why you're on the computer—say you're learning (nothing) history.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey ya'll! Sorry I haven't updated in months! You might or might not heard...but I was in Guatmala! I was learning espanol (Still don't really know it yet) because of a threat my mom made. Said if I failed Spanish, she was sending me to Guatemala. Now listen here, I personally thought she was faking it...cause she did that before.**

**"Jacky I'm going to send you to China to learn Chinese!"**

**"Jacky I'm going to send you to Guatemala to learn Spanish!"**

**"Jacky I'm going to send you to Japan to learn Japanese!"**

**...Yea but she went through with her threats and I was in Guatemala. However I'm back hommmme! But sad thing is I found out my mom and dad went to China...same month they shipped me off to Guat...suspicious ain't it? They aren't back yet until end of July so they pretty much forced the family business into my hand as well...I'm making myself sad...**

**Anyway so yea here's the fanfic guys...don't hate me x3 like I just reached home (like 2 hours ago...tired..) so yea...And I have to thank all of you guys who messaged me, asking me if I'm okay and such...I feel the love! Unlike my friends who I meet physically...mhmm I'm talking about you Shantel! Why you no contact me? Also thank the people who reviewed/message about the fic...you pretty much guilt me into updating. This isn't my original chapter...that one got stolen (with my purse) in Guatemala...but jokes on them! All I have in there is my notepad (full of doodles and useless spanish phrases), a half bottle of water, flash drive full of fanfic/smut/photoshopped pics, and a half eaten burrito! And that shit didn't taste good either!**

**The flash drive looks like a flora decoration on the purse...so I wonder if they knew it was a flash drive...Oh well~**

* * *

><p><strong>Insane Obsession<strong>

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p>Hound was expecting many things. He was expecting explosions, energon spilling everywhere, severe limbs strewn everywhere. Just not this.<p>

Anyone in his situation wouldn't expect this.

Skywarp _crying_ in Eliska's lap.

A mech who was larger in height and mass was crying into a smaller femmes lap. It was a sight he never would imagine for several reasons. One of them being that it was a miracle. Who would ever imagine a Con crying to an Autobot? No one that's who. And the other could be because this was Skywarp. The same Con who was Starscream's trine mate and the one who is crazy! This was the same mech who believe it was funny to teleport behind someone and push them! Push them down the stairs!

"There, there...um your servo is at least better." _I hope_ Eliska thought. If it wasn't then she was dead. She didn't even want to move a budge in case he showed his crazy side again. Was it by luck he turned all teary and baby sparkling like? Or was he glitching in the processor? Or was he fucking with her?

Maybe he was trying to butter her up and attack her later or try to use her to bait the Autobots? She doesn't even have an autobot insignia but many times Prime and Prowl told her, femmes were rare, don't do anything stupid. _Next time_ Eliska looked down at mech wearily. That is if she made it back alive.

"Is it better?"

Eliska nodded hesitantly. She wasn't a medic dammit! She could be wrong and he would kill her! Where the hell was Hound when she needs him?!

Skywarp sat up and looked at his servos. It looked better in Eliska's opinion but that was her opinion. For all she knows, she could have worsened the condition of it and she didn't want to find out.

"Well it does look better," Skywarp hummed before looking at her with a familiar smirk. Oh Primus it reminds her of the red twin! Her frame shook a bit at the thought of him. He usually wore that smirk when he was going to do a bad thing. A prank? Messing with Ratchet? Jumping her? Maybe all three? She didn't know the difference. All she knew is that they ended badly for someone.

And usually that someone was her.

"You're alright for an autobot."

Eliska blinked at his words. Wait what? She looked down at her chassis but there was no insignia and she was sure she didn't tell him she was either. "How'd you..."

"You just look like one and you have that smell." he smiled.

Smell? He can **smell** that she was an autobot? What was he a dog? Wait, hold that thought. Could all decepticon smell an autobot? She frowned at that thought before grimacing. Great...so even if she could run fast, they could sniff her out.

"So femme what are you doing out here? I thought Prime would locked you up at the base or something," he hummed. "Femmes are quite rare now...or so everyone at the base keeps saying."

Why did she follow Hound out here again? She searched through her memory bank and sighed. Oh wait she remembered. The twins and that femme...

"Well funny story..."

* * *

><p>Watching them talk was slightly weird. Skywarp talking to someone, a femme and an autobot no doubt was weird. He wasn't towering menacingly, nor was he shooting her. No, he was just talking. Well it was the femme who was talking and to his shock, Skywarp sat there and listen.<p>

Yup, Skywarp sitting there and not creating havoc. This was pretty much a miracle!

So was he supposed to shoot? Or just sit there and wait till the mech did?

Maybe he'll just wait and see. It wasn't everyday an autobot and a con ever talk like this.

Well...without the hate and digust and a tinge of murderous intent on the side that is.

* * *

><p>"...And so that's why I came out here." Eliska finished now every bit annoyed. After recalling every bit of memory, why does all the shit happen to her?! Did she kick a puppy or a sloth in her previous life? What did she do so bad that her present life seems to <em>suck<em>! Sure the robots were cool (and scary) but over all running away, being scared, pissing herself in the middle of a hall way sucked.

"That wasn't funny at all," Skywarp scowled. "And you shouldn't run away! You did your part and said sorry, they'd be fools to believe some idiot of a femme gave them."

Eliska stared at Skywarp and nodded. "Yes I did! Why should I cower before them when I work my aft off to get them those stuff!"

"Exactly! And you should also prank them!"

"Yea! Wait…what?" Eliska quickly asked a bit horrified. Prank them? The twin terrors? Sure if she had a death wish! She didn't want to die just yet! Especially by them! They'd probably torture her first. She could already see it now. "No! Are you crazy?-

"That's what Hook said!" Skywarp interrupted but Eliska didn't seem to hear it as she continue ranting.

"Those twins will kill me! No worse than that. They'll torture me by gauging my optics out and forcing my insides to come out through my mouth!" Her frame tremor at the wonderful images her words gave her.

"First of all that's disgusting," Skywarp began annoyed. "And I doubt anyone got killed over a prank, maybe beaten to death but not killed." he shrugged.

"Oh that's even better! What do you think I should do?" she asked sarcastically.

"Ah! I know c'mere closer!" he pulled her helm closer not too gently before he whispered into her audio receptor.

"No I don't want to do that!" she whispered back angrily. Skywarp just stared at her blankly before continuing to whisper the plan to her.

"I-I don't know how-" still he continue to whisper no matter how much she say she won't do it. Obviously he didn't care about what she wants. He was a Con. He'll do whatever the frag he likes and whenever! And when he was done, he leaned back and smile.

"See it's easy!"Skywarp smiled. "Anyway I must be go back to base."

He stood up, ready to go but paused. Skywarp turned to the femme who was staring at him curiously.

"Also be warned if I see you in the battle field, I won't hesitate to kill you." he smiled before taking off.

Yea...she was never going to get a break around here...

* * *

><p>They were back at the base. During the whole ride back, Hound was quiet. Not a peep came out from him which worried her. Did she do something wrong?<p>

"Eliska?" Hound paused turning to the femme.

"Yes?" Eliska asked quickly looking up at the mech.

"I saw you with Skywarp." he began. "Normally you should have shoot him or left him for dead."

Eliska looked down a bit shamed. He was right, she should have but she couldn't. It wasn't in her gene to kill or leave someone knowing they were going to die. Well Skywarp looked very threatening from where she stood, so even if she ran he could have shot her. "I Know b-"

"However I'm not normal either," he chuckled. "I don't even like fighting and Skywarp for once wasn't causing uproars and mayhem so I won't say anything."

"Thanks Hound," she smiled. "We should go to the rec room for some energon."

"Oh also I do have some queries for you." he asked. "Why weren't you scared of Skywarp?"

Eliska looked at him surprised. That was true. With Skywarp, she was afraid for a moment but then she forgot about it afterwards. She did get scared again when he was all being menacing but then she forgot again. However with the twins, her body was on high alert when they were nearby. Her instinct to run was also running. How odd she was scared of her own team mate more than the enemy. Especially when said enemy promise her death if he sees her again.

"Not sure, I question my sanity at times." She shrugged.

As they both entered the rec room, Eliska immediately spotted Jazz and her twins. Pulling Hound by the servo, she pulled him with her to the table ignoring the stares. She didn't have energy to even care at the moment.

"Mom!" Driller called once his optics spotted the blue femme. "Guess what we did today!"

"We went to meet the human Samuel and his girlfriend Mikeala." Teddy said boredly. Driller glared at him and turned with a pout.

"I wanted mom to guess." he muttered before perking up. "They gave us these!" He pushed boxes of colorful chalks to her much to her amusement. At least they weren't permanent markers. Someone must have warned them about the twins mischief or something.

"That's nice of them," she smiled, "Did you at least thank them?"

Driller nodded excitedly while Teddy nodded a bit amused. "Yes mom! We drew them a picture with the chalks."

Eliska smiled but paused. "Where did you draw the picture and what did you draw?"

"Drew it on the sidewalk in front of their house," Driller began.

"A picture of Sam kissing his bond mate Mikaela." Teddy ended.

She stared at them blankly. She didn't even know if she should add Sam and Mikaela to the list of people she need to apologize to. The first one being Prowl for his new paint job the twins did. Wait…

"You two know about bond mates?"

"Yup!" Driller smiled, "Ratchet explained the whole interfacing thing to us at our first check up!"

"But y-you're just babies." Eliska muttered pointing to them. Hound and Jazz stared at the femme curiously as she muttered under her breath about sparklings and babies.

Jazz chuckled a bit and leaned forward with his chin tucked in the palm of his servos. "Normally younglings have that data downloaded into their programs when they're just one deca-cycle but these two are atleast three deca-cycles."

"That's right," Hound nodded. "Though I am bit confused Eliska, why have you not downloaded the interfacing data into their processor?"

Eliska froze in her seat feeling a electric shock run down her back strut. Why she never downloaded it? She didn't have that information herself! She still didn't even know how robots did it with one another! The only person who seem to have an idea that she was clueless about interfacing was Ratchet. And he was not pleased by it.

Many times he demanded to talk it with her.

Many times she ran the other direction.

She never had this talk with her parents as a human! Why would she want to have the talk to a grumpy doctor about robot sex?! Did they use cables or something like an usb wire? Ugh, how humiliating that her kids seem to know more about interfacing than her.

"Uh…I-I just never had the time with all that running away…from the Cons."

Hound nodded with an understanding look in his optics. Running away by yourself was hard, but with sparklings? You'd need a lot of luck for that to happen. And apparently Eliska had that kind of luck. However while Hound look understanding, Jazz had that knowing look in his optics. It's like he knows, Eliska was lying, that she knew squat about interfacing.

She looked away when Jazz caught her eye and his smile grew. Crap! He totally knew. Somehow he knew! Ratchet wasn't the type to give out information. He was a doctor! Unless he was getting back at her for what the twins did. She didn't even want to know how the twins got into Ratchet's room. The mech had a lock on it for Primus sakes.

Somehow those twins thought it was funny to glue Ratchet to his bed and to bejewel every inch of his frame. Eliska swore is she just used a flash light, he'd be the perfect substitute for a disco ball.

It wasn't until later she found out why they did that. Ratchet refuses to give them anymore energon candy. Said their dentas would rust over if they continue to chew on them.

Let's just say they refuse to believe him and rebelled. It was the like the apocalypse that day.

"Really?" Jazz sang almost giddily.

"Yes, really." She confirmed glaring at the silver mech. Out of all things that exist like robotic aliens, why couldn't Star Wars be real? She could really use the force right now. But nooo, life sucked like that.

"That's not what I heard." He sang looking straight at Eliska in the eyes. "But of course, whatever you say sweet spark."

"How about we just drink our energon and listen to the rest of the little sparkling's story." Hound interrupted with a nervous laugh. He didn't want to see the femme explode! Damnit Jazz! When will he learn never to push a femme's button? Didn't the mech had a femme Creator?!"Sure." the two bots replied still glaring/staring at each other with their own respective emotion.

_Oh Primus help them..._

"Hey there fellow bots!" Sideswipe chirped with his twin trailing after him.

Hound mentally groaned. He didn't mean that kind of help. He moved closer to Eliska to make room for the twins but was immediately pushed the other way.

"Don't mind if I sit here." Sideswipe smiled. Eliska stared at him, feeling the panic in her rise a bit. Ohmahgosh! What should she do!? Should she just sit there and ignore him? Or should she run? Staring at the red twin, Eliska notice the slight smirk.

Oh Primus, he knew she was panicking! That jerk knew! That _little piece of shit knew_! She gritted her dentas in irritation before grabbing red one's wrist.

"I mind."

* * *

><p>Hound stared at the femme in shock. What happen to the femme from yesterday? The one who used to cry and run away at the sight of twins...and Ironhide and Chromia but that was a whole different story. Everyone feared the two especially wasn't till he saw her other servo. It was shaking slightly but not noticeable it seems. Hound had to applaud her for her bravery (though questionbly stupid action) for glaring down the red twin. What caused the sudden jump of bravery?Sideswipe seems surprised as well. Even Sunstreaker seems surprised...or was that boredom? He could never tell the difference. The only emotions he ever witness were annoyed, enrage, anger, and with femme it was cocky and Eliska didn't make it to that yes, the expression Sunstreaker wore was blank. That means it could be anything. And he meant<em> anything<em>. Last time he wore that expression, he sent Tracks to the medbay and before that he may or may have not had interface with Arcee. The rumors were still a tad foggy.

"Well someone definitely grew a back strut," Sideswipe smirked leaning in too closely. Eliska flinched and backed away before going nose to nose with him.

"It just took a little bit of talk from someone to realize what _big sparklings you really are_!" She tried to stay quiet but the words seem to echo through the room. All small talks silence and optics zoomed on to them.

"So says the femme who runs and scream at the mere sight of us!" Sunstreaker growled out. Like for real, what is up with his voice? Growling seems to fit perfectly the way he talks! Sideswipe blinked and looked at his brother in surprise.

"Well this femme had had enough with running away!" She banged her fist on to the table. "Especially from the likes of **you two**."

She stood up causing Sideswipe to stumble back into his twin, who in return merely shoved him to the ground. He rather protect his paint job that save his bro.

"From the likes of us?" Sunstreaker scowled. "Maybe if you'd apologize like the little slagger you are, we wouldn't be in this mess! And besides who the frag would want to chase **you**? You're a nobody! You practically appeared out of nowhere, there is literally no data about you, where you came from, what you did back on Cybertron. For all we know, you're a Con in disguise."

"Sunny, c'mon I think that's enough." Sideswipe murmured pulling at the golden twin's servo. However Sunstreaker would not budge, in fact he stepped closer shrugging the red twin's servos off.

"You don't even do anything here beside train and you're virtually incompetent at even that. The only thing that makes you a somebody is those two sparklings there. If they weren't there you'd be expendable."

"Sunstreaker that's enough." Jazz said standing up. Things sure went south, and the femme was frozen where she stood.

"You're just a nobody!"

"Sunny! Stop it!" Sides shouted.

Eliska stared at Sunny blankly. She exhaled a bit and looked down. She would not cry. She will not cry. She. Will. Not. Cry. She looked up and stared at the angry mech. He was so pissed. What did she expect? For the mech to sit back and take her sass? That didn't sound like the mech at all. Slowly she turned to the sparklings who sat there frozen. She forgot they were there, till Sunstreaker mention them. They looked like they were going to cry. Her babies were going to cry. She tried smiling at them but it felt fake.

"Don't cry." She pleaded softly.

They both sniffle trying to hold it in. Eliska never seen them cry before. They were always trying to be strong. Trying to act like the other mechs. But in just one klik, Driller's first tear dropped.

Her baby was crying.

* * *

><p>"Ratchet!"<p>

The old mech turned at the frantic shout. Surprisingly it was Red Alert. Didn't he just send the younger mech on his break? "What is it Red Alert?" Annoyance was just dripping from his words and Red Alert must have heard it. Ducking his helm, the smaller mech stuttered incoherently.

"Speak up!"

"I-It's Eliska and the twins." Now that got his attention, he placed his pad on to the table and turned his attention to the mech. "Which one?"

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, Sir."

"What did those slaggers did to the femme now?"

Red Alert made a panic sound in his vocal chord. It wasn't loud but it was excruciating to Ratchet's audio receptors. "Well?" It couldn't be that bad. After all the slag those glitching twins did, this was probably a walk in the park.

"Uh E-Eliska punched S-Sunstreaker, Sir."

* * *

><p><strong>Were you expecting it?<strong>

**You did?...damn it.**

**Anyway let's go to the reviews...I will only reply back to chapter 12 reviews...if before chapter 12...sorry. Just message me..I'm here all night...till I go to sleep..again. **

**Bee4ever: Because...I don't know...I'm better at TC personality but he's overused and Skywarp is adorable...in the insane kind of way. **

**Piplup13: Destiny chick might or might not be important...I just chose the name randomly at the time. She is after all, one of many other femmes who likes the twins. **

**SjSgirl: No she cannot. Why? Cause her fate is in my hands...the same ones that can't chop onion...or freaking ham...I just can't cook.**

**Transformeranimefan: Aww thanks!**

**Kimmie98: I don't think anyone does x3**

**Carolina's Evil Angel: Thanksss! **

**Scarecrowlovinggirl98: I think I msg you before...I could be wrong...But I do HATE people like that too. **

**Taboo22: :3 Thank you!**

**PepperCornPie: Thanks! And sorry I didn't update soon D;**

**Autobot-Bre: Hope you like this chapty!**

**Demigod Princessa Of The Sea: Hopefully...I don't even know how I will end it...but it will take a while.**

**Sareeoxox: Thanks! :D**

**Kagekitsonegal: Whooa where have you been? xD I updated this few months ago.**

**Sarah James: Lol you are so luck you're not like the others who had to wait all those excruciating months xD**

**Also someone messaged me before about replying and taking up majority of the chapters...I don't know how other authors do it but I type my story first...make sure they are at least above 2000 words (I think any less is too little) before I do chapter reviews and author notes. Anyway now that this chapter is done...gtg do "Notice Me" I had that one ready but it was in the flash drive...my motive to write the chapter again died...**

**Oh and if you guys see any mispelled words...or strange one that doesn't fit the sentence...I blame Evernote...I pretty much copied my back up files and paste them into it...I didn't realize it would change some of the words automatically. **

**Anyway Please review! I value your reviews...and if you guys don't...well I'll still update x3**


	14. Chapter 14

**You guys asked/begged/whined for a update...here ya go! x3 AN at the bottom.**

**One scene was inspired by "Driven Out and Taken Out" by GreenT. If you know it, good for you...I don't wanna say it cause I'll spoil it for other's who don't know it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Insane Obsession<strong>

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>Eliska didn't know what happened.<p>

One klik she was staring at her sparkling crying face, next she's on top of Sunstreaker screaming and punching. It was she was sitting in the movie theatre just watching. She wasn't the giant robot mom, she was just a young adult sitting in the audience. It was all so confusing because she was watching **herself.**

But one blink, and there she was feeling everything the robot was feeling. Fear, anger, and most of all pain at the mech's word. Was she truly a nobody like what he said? Another blink and there she was on top of said mech. But everything was frozen. She could just blink and lean back in her position taking in the different expressions around her. She could see Jazz's surprise expression and see his pedes bent like he was ready to get up. However he was frozen. Then there was Bumblebee (where did he come from) in a half run but like Jazz he was frozen. There was Sideswipe who was sitting clumsily in his seat. It looked he was pushed into it by the looks of his expression. Lastly, Eliska look down at the mech she kneeling over. His optics wide in shock, servos lifted to protect his face. But what shocked her was the dents and energon leaking from his face. He even had blue markings scratched on.

Eliska lifted her servos up, analysing it. A bit dented, but Sunny's were worse, and energon splattered over it especially the knuckles. She breathed out calmly, trying to just understand what was going on.

_"You're just a nobody!"_

Eliska winced at the words. She looked down and just blinked slowly. Time _continued_.

"YOU WILL NOT-"

_KLUNK!_

"MAKE-"

_CLANG!_

"MY-"

_CLINK!_

"BABIES-"

_DING!_

"CRY!"

She drew her arm back weakly ready to swing again but her wrist was caught. Her optics followed the arm yet her mind didn't register who it was. They were talking, shaking her a bit before another face joined the view and then another. They were all talking but she heard nothing. She just watched as their mouth open and closed. The clash of too many voices, assailed her audio receptors mingling with the chaos whirling in her processors. The doubts and hurt Sunstreaker planted boiling within her, fusing into a singular whisper that caressed her processor, slowly dragging her down into darkness.

_Maybe he is right. She is useless. She was useless as a human, so why any different as a robot? She couldn't even get a job for Primus sakes. If it weren't for Berry, she'd be some spoiled child clinging to her parents for cash. If it weren't for the kiddos, she'd be a nobody. It seems no matter which form she take, she's depending on someone else. Primus...she was burden no matter where she went._

_Would the femmes even befriend her if she didn't have the sparkling Would any of these bots befriend her? She was nothing special. Just a 'pretty' femme to look at. All the other mechs chased her but it might be because of the lack of femmes around. She was just that option on the side in case they don't make it with the others. She had seen the other femmes, pretty much all of them. They all had a job and experience to back it up while she just sat there doing babysitting. Maybe Sunny was right. she was useless. Like what could she do? All she could do was run and that could only help her for so long._

_Like what if the Con' invaded the base? What if they took the sparklings? What if she got captured? What if Skywarp found her? Obviously she should run, but what if another Con finds her? What if they capture her? Who will take care of the sparklings? Who will read them stories at night? Who will remember to give the sparklings their supplements or separate the pink from the purples for Driller? Well, Ratchet will make a great mother in this situation...so she wasn't needed..._

_She was easily replaceable._

_Oh Primus! What if the Autobots doesn't want her? What if they decided she has outlived her usefulness? What if the twins grew up and everyone started ignoring her? What if one by one they left her. What if the twins left her?_

_What if, What if, _What if, What if, _What if, What if, _What if, What if, _What if, What i-_____

"Eliska, everything is okay."

Eliska blinked hearing the voice slice through the chaos swirling through her processor. However the room was brightly lit, she could only see colourful figures all around her. They were circling her continuously, never stopping. She felt sick. She wants to puke.

"Breathe slowly, and follow my voice." Eliska nodded shakily letting out a shaky whine. "Easy there and follow my voice."

She did as she was told and trying to just **breathe**. Her body just shook with each breath she took it but Eliska continued to listen to the voice. Soft, too soft but it was sound so nice. She felt like falling asleep or at least napping.

"There, there, you're alright." This time the voice was deeper and a bit louder like by her ear kind of loud. Her vision was clearing up, and she could see familiar faces. Standing probably few steps away from her, Ratchet stood there with a scowl but she could see the concerning swimming in his optics. By the door were the triplets who stood there wringing their servos in worry. She smiled faintly. She wanted to tell them, she was okay. Nothing broken, nothing bruised. But her voice was frozen or something.

Eliska brought a hand up to her chassis, accidentally brushing her fingers against the servos around her waist. She smiled, feeling relief the panic died a bit. Now all she wanted to do was go sle-

Wait...

She blinked slowly and looked down at the servos around her waist. There is a servo on her freaking _waist._ She looked at it and followed it which went behind her.

There was someone **hugging** her. Breathing slowly, Eliska notice the servo under her helm. They were acting as a pillow for her helm. She looked at the servos underneath her helm, then the servo around her waist. On impulse, she squirmed a bit, feeling someone's chassis against her back strut, their legs curved into her own maybe a a chin tucked in shoulder but she could be wrong.

There was someone behind her, **spooning** her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi-ya! Okay honestly, really short compared to my other chapter (aside from chapter 5) but I don't know how to continue. I honestly wasn't planning to update at all. I pretty much wrote this chapter today cause...I had a panic attack for stupid reason...My best friend, pretty much my only friend I can meet physically, just got a scholarship to China (yeaaa congrats) but the thought of her leaving me...well if you read this chapter you'll understand what happened. <strong>

**Well it was actually this that caused me to explode...for past week I've been going through familia probs and this pretty much did it for me. Yup the wall finally broke. But I'm okay~~ I just went into the living room and lied down (Well I didn't make it to the couch but I was in there)...when I finally calm down, I quickly brought my laptop and went on the website for rainy sounds. **

**I love rain and thunder.**

**Soo yeaa...sorry for being whinny...I wanted to talk to someone about it but I got nobody (that are online)~ Yea to loneliness! **

**Well I have my brother but he's pretty much a loner so asking him would be weird. **

**Anyway Review pwease! Your reviews make me happy! Also I wanna say Thanks to Autobotgirl2234. She pretty much help me with all 13 reviews xD to get to 125. Of course you guys too but just look at her reviews! It's like a list xD And I don't even know whether to take her ones as compliment or something.**

**Oh and before I forget-go to deviantart and find Kairid! She drew Eliska (art under title Eliska)! OMFG I loveee you! She also drew Sides and Sunny (idk if she upload it but she showed me) and they look finnnnnnnnne. **

**If I could marry a drawing...it would be them.**


	15. Chapter 14 Part 2

**Update#2: Ugh...scroll to the bottom of the page to fine my note if you already read this chapter.**

**Update: Had to fix this...when I upload it...all the words were bunched up together like a freaking prune. -_-**

**Lol I spent from 4 AM to 8 AM doing this because a reviewer said they were happy I updated and they were leaving tomorrow and won't have any wifi...I hope I made it in time for them to see this. **

**Hope you like it!**

****It should be about 2,472 words and that's my usual amount per fic.****

* * *

><p><strong>Insane Obsession<strong>

**Chapter 14 P.2**

* * *

><p>She dread to turn if it was Tracks?! Oh the fragging horror. She looked up at Arcee with pursed lips and wide eyes. Hopefully the femme would realize what she was asking.<p>

_Tell me who's behind me!_

Arcee tilt her helm confuse, all concerns forgotten. However she got it (slowly in Eliska's opinion) but smirked in reply. Eliska could already tell what the femme was thinking.

_Nope! Nope! You're on your own buu~_

_?! Why the frag not?_

_Because~_

She glared back but grimace. Slowly Eliska tried to worm out of the stranger's hold. They let her go without a fuss. Slowly she stood up and looked back the bot who spooned her.

"Sideswipe?"She didn't mean to sound shock but she was. After all how was she suppose to react? The brother of the mech she just pummel to a bloody mess hugged her and not in the choking/killing kind of way. The mech looked at her and slowly reached a servo out.

"Why were you..." She didn't even know how to ask. How do you ask "Why were you spooning/hugging me?" They didn't exactly teach this in school or anything. They should totally teach that because it does happen and when one is unprepared...everything gets awkward. Exhibit A...Her.

"Elisk-"However he paused when Ratchet swooped in beside her. He was talking (kind of angrily too) but Eliska didn't hear a single word. Her optics stayed on the mech even when she was being dragged away. What was he going to say? She wanted to yell/holler at him but there was a lot of bots around. They trailed the halls, trying to act subtle like they didn't see anything but Eliska could see by their face they were curious. She even spotted some of the twins' fans and they didn't look too happy at her. They look completely frighten of her actually.

Whatever...it's not like they were friends.

* * *

><p>"Your vitals are normal."<p>

"Your spark is fluctuating but that's normal considering the situation."

Eliska nodded at the mech words. Ratchet was checking everything; From her energon to her processor. He was determined to find out what happen to , the soft voice from before, was standing on Ratchet shoulder explaining what's a panic attack. She wanted to ask why Ratchet won't go on the Web to check but kept silence.

"Everything seems okay but I'd like you to stay here tonight. "Eliska nodded leaning back a little. Her joints felt a bit stiff from the needles Ratchet seems to love putting in her.

"What exactly happened?"Ratchet looked at Mikeala before sighing. "Let's just say you're lucky you weren't sent to the brig."

"That bad?"

"Sunstreaker has to have his faceplate redone, optics replaces and we're going to have to check his processor just in case."

"However Sideswipe said everything is okay and that he could still feel the mech. "Mikeala paused noticing the femme silence. In the beginning it was hard. All their expression and emotions were hard to read. She had honestly thought they had no change in their facial expression. But now she could read some of them like a open was definitely part of that book.

She looked at Ratchet with a look and the mech sighed. He placed the pad down and excused himself from the medbay, muttering "Troublesome femme."

"Hey... It wasn't your fault." She began. "Sunstreaker was a Jerk for saying that."

"But it doesn't justify my actions." She answered back. "One should never act out physically because of words alone...I allowed his words to affect me."

Mikeala rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay there's that, but you're a mother it's practically written in your code or DNA to protect your babies even if it's just _words_."

"Besides any femme would have kicked his tin can if he said that to them." she paused a bit before smirking. "And you pretty much proved him wrong."

"How?"

"By kicking his ass. You practically beat him up, proving that you are strong! Eliska, whatever your mind is telling you, you're not weak, defenseless, or useless. You are freaking strong and fast. I mean, you just pounded Sunny into a freaking energon mess and nobody could have pulled you off-well Sides did but he got kicked and hit as well. I've seen you train and you're amazing. You might not believe it but everyone knows it. They see you training each and everyday with Ironhide, the femmes and Jazz, improving on your abilities and taking care of the sparklings to boot and I know they aren't a walk in the park. Although Sunny was telling the truth, we are curious about you. We have no idea where you came from, who you are, but we know you're not a con. You have a good spark and everyone knows this. Prime trusts you, the femmes trusts you, Jazz and even Prowl trusts you and that's saying something. And you aren't a nobody. You're someone. You're Eliska."

Eliska blinked feeling the coolant at the corner of her optics. That was probably the most sweetest thing anyone ever said to her. "Thank you."

Mikeala smiled warmly in reply. "No problem, if you ever have problems I'm just a call away."

Eliska smiled but hesitantly looked at the teen. "Though one question persists at my processor...why was Side's spooning me?"

Mikeala choked at the word 'spooning' and laughed. It wasn't even the titter most girls did in the movies, it was more of the laughing with a snort. It was kind of cute but Mikeala blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"No...your laugh was cute."

She blushed and coughed before smiling like her usual self. "Sideswipe kind of freaked out like **he** was going to have a panic attack...he pretty much wrestled you off of Sunny and locked you into a hold till you depleted out of energon...like he held you even when you were struggling, hitting, kicking and biting..."

"I see...thanks for telling me." Eliska sighed.

"Like I said, no problem just call me if you need help."

"Are you two done?" Ratchet walked in. "Bumblebee is ready to take you and Sam back."

"Way to ruin the moment Ratchet."

Said mech simply snorted before placing a servo near the girl. Once she was safely in his servos, Ratchet turned to leave. "Remember to rest or else." he warned. Eliska rolled her optics but did as she was told.

* * *

><p>Something was nudging her or poking her...she couldn't tell.<p>

Eliska could feel something was off but sleep was determined to entrap her in it. So she sighed and turned to her side, ready to just sink deeper before she was poked again. She swatted at them and grumble in irritation. Couldn't they see she was sleeping? Why couldn't they bother her when it was daylight and normal waking hours?

"Pst."

Okay now they were trying to wake her up like that. If she never woke up from the nudging and poking, what makes them think whispering would work? Seriously, she has kids who did worse than that.

"I swear I will bedazzle you if you don't."

Eliska's optics powered on immediately at that phrase. She glared at the intruder but froze. "Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe smiled stiffly before nodding. "Just wanted to check on you..."

The femme blinked leaning back. "You know normally I'd be terrified of you and since I did beat up your brother but it's...3 AM and I'm not exactly nice when woken from my slumber so...try again."

"Okay I came to apologize for what my brother said."

Eliska frowned a bit. Why would he apologize? Honestly she thought he'd be tearing her a new one for almost killing his twin. She might not have listen to Ratchet's lesson majority of the times but she did learn few of them. One of them being twin's weird bond of "My pain is your pain." or the whole telepathy thing they going on. However most mechs and femme can communicate that way so it doesn't really count.

Huh, now that she thought of it, can they feel everything? If they can feel each other's pain...can they feel joy, happiness, etc? She looked at the anxious mech with a calculating look. Sunstreaker, from little time they spent together was emotionless or so what other's say. He was the calm to Sides' tidal way, the winter to his twin's summer. They were just too different. However her twins were similar that it was kind of scary.

The only thing different were their primary interest and the twins gives no frag about their appearance but they were sparklings.

"Why are you apologizing? Shouldn't it be your brother?"

He blinked in surprise at her words that it made Eliska wonder. Were others used to Sides apologizing for Sunny's actions? They sat there in silence as he glanced back and forth from the floor to her face worriedly. It made Eliska fidget a little. It was just a simple question, why was he getting so worked up about it?

"Because he's...Sunny."

Eliska looked at him with a lost look. Was she suppose to understand from that simple explanation? It explained absolutely nothing and it didn't make sense. Was there a guide book on Sunny that she didn't know about? "Er...I don't understand."

Sideswipe looked down at his servos with guilt before looking at her with a hard expression. "Sunny doesn't hate _you_." Eliska's optic flew open at his words. Didn't hate her? If that was Sunstreaker not **hating** her, she didn't want to see how he looked when he did. She can already imagine it now. Red optics and chainsaw for servos, chasing her around the base. As a bonus, maybe his glossa would turn into a null ray.

Ugh her imagination sucked aft.

"Do you always talk when you think?" Sideswipe interrupted with a amused grin.

Eliska could just die right there. Primus take her now. She was ready. "Not one word to your brother."

"Uhuh..." He was smirking like the bastard he was. Eliska knew he was going to let this out one day.

"Just get back to your explanation! It's almost 3:30!"

Sideswipe rolled his optics at this but went back to his serious mode. "Well in the beginning Sunny hated you yes, you just arrived and kicked him in the interface unit.." Eliska couldn't help but embarrassed at that event and word. She was acting so immature at just hearing that word which was ironic since she used that word a lot as a human.

_But it didn't mean sex at the time._

"...you also came with sparklings in hand, and that's when Sunny really hated you." he sighed getting that distant look in his optics. "When Sunny and I were sparked, our femme creator used us as a golden ticket. Back then spark twins were quite rare, ya know."

No she didn't know at all. She thought they were common since there were a bunch around now but he did say back then...

"She didn't care about us...only about the credits she got each time she allowed them to experiment on us." he growled out clenching his servos. Eliska flinched at the word experiment. They can mean anything but none were good. Hesitantly she placed her servo on top his clenched ones. He blinked and stared at her while she shrugged and smile. Tilting her helm, she motion him to go on.

"But we loved her, Sunny more so than me...she was our femme creator. Though she is and will never be perfect, we were younglings and ate her words up. She would do these small things...a pat on the helm, painting our armor, and a simple hug and we just wanted her to love us. However as orns passed, more spark twins were being born, we were getting older and we pretty much outlived our usefulness. Our femme creator couldn't sell us out for credits anymore so she saw throw us out like yesterdays trash. She beated us even when we were pleading her to stop. By the time she was done...we were stripped of our paint and dented where no mech should be dented. We were in pain...it hurted so much. After hauling our afts to the junk yard, she told us no one would want us, we're ugly, useless, pretty much nobodies, and that she didn't want to deal with the _likes of us two_ anymore."

Eliska froze feeling she was going to throw up any moment. Oh Primus...Eliska looked at the mech, lubricant long fallen from her optics. Sides looked at her almost hurt. He tightened his grip on her servo, looking at her pleadingly.

"Why doesn't she_ love_ us?"

Speechless? Shock? Confused? Eliska stared at the mech who clinged to her servo, whispering_ why_. Slowly tugging the mech until he was sprawled on to her lap, Eliska murmured softly. "It's alright." "Don't worry, I'm here."

That seem to make the mech tighten his hold around here wait. They stayed like that for what seems like cycles to her. It wasn't until he finally relaxed his grip, and fallen asleep till Eliska moved. He was heavy but she managed to place him on the bed without dropping him to the floor so that was a victory.

Strange the med-bay was empty, but she had no complaints. Eliska found a rag and wiped the red twin's face. No need for anybody walking to find him with dried coolant streaking down his face. She sat down on the stool next to bed and just stared at Sideswipe.

So much layers, she didn't even realize the mech was hurt. He was always smiling and laughing. It makes her wonder about Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker...

She looked around before noticing one bed completely sectioned off. Tapping the bed thoughtfully, she wondered if she should check on him. If the whole concept with what Ratchet explained before was true, then Sunstreaker felt Sides emotional pain.

She glanced at the mech on the bed before walking over to the closed off section swiftly and quietly. It wouldn't hurt to try and see. Slipping inside, Eliska gasped (quietly she believes) at the sight of Sunstreaker. He was as damaged as Ratchet explained but worse. Was this the sight Sides had to witness? She felt her tank churn at that thought. Beaten, dented and knocked out, she did all of that to him. Was she like their femme creator? She felt just thinking about it. She was pretty much reenacting what their femme creator did. Beaten them, and hurt them with her words. And now remembering how the two both felt their each others pain made her feel terrible.

She felt even worse, noticing the lubricant streaking down Sunny's dented face.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo? Do you like it or now? Fastest update from me ever, right? ;)<strong>

**So what did you all think? Do you like it or not? If you don't well I am so sorry I didn't reach your expectation. I really thought long and hard about this. I'll try to make it up in the next chapter...that is if you don't decide to unfollow and unfav me.**

**Also I'm going to put up a poll on my profile like now...and if you'd be so kind and like vote or something that would be great help for this fic I had for so long.**

**Question: Do you think you can be just friends with someone you love (not crush but LOVE like I can see us having babies and such.**

**If you guys want..you can pm me and explain to me as well...but still vote...please o3o **

**Oh and review please :D **

**Update: ****Okay I just remember half of my reviewers are guest...and you all msg me your explanation about the poll via reviewa...and because you're just guests I can't contact you people! Anyways what I am trying to say is that my sample story (the reason why this poll is up) is on my profile...the link that is. **

****This fic will be posted up until tomorrow 6 PM (Belize time).**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello folks! What's the haps? No I didn't die but I had a busy year from since I last updated. There was work, my sister, a wedding, my family, my coworker and some clients. I'd love to go more in description but I don't like to sound like a whiney McWhiners. Also I want to thank everybody who still stuck with this story and dear friends of mine who stuck with me.**

**I've been writing this on/off (pieces by pieces) and tried my best to make it sound smoothly. **

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Insane Obsession<strong>

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p>In most situation, she would leave until few days before confronting her problems or don't confront it all.<p>

However staring at Sunny's dented face, lubricating crusting over punched her in the gut. Repeatedly. She had tried to go back to recharging but the guilt churned greatly forcing her awake. Her processor streamed many data, the image of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe flashing on and off. She felt like utter shit.

So she end up sitting a feet or two away from Sunstreaker, just staring at him. It was already and hour and she felt still felt like she wanted to puke. Sometimes she had reached out to touch the mech, but like always backed off like some pussy. It disgusted her how much of wuss she was. Didn't her mother taught her to do the right thing? Sometimes she wished her mom encouraged bravery or something.

At least that way she wasn't a nervous wreck.

"Sunstreaker?" she murmured quietly. However the mech remained unresponsive, most likely asleep. It brought a sense of relief in her, maybe she could use him as practice? So when he was awake, she won't be so...nervous. Gosh her ancestors are most likely laughing at her now.

"Sunny...I'm sorry for being a jerk...a bitch to you earlier." she began softly. "Mikaela said that was a normal reaction since its in my programming...but it was still mean, right? I-I mean we were both illogical and running our mouth like morons! N-Not that I'm saying you're a moron! I'm a moron haha...god this conversation is...let me do it again."

Eliska ex-vented and tried to get her wits together. Again she couldn't help but notice the crusting lubricant. It seems...disgusting in a way to her. So quickly she grabbed a wiping cloth from the side table and gently removed the lube. It's kind of weird. In her mind before today, she had always envisioned the twins as cold, manly-ish mechs. She never thought she'd ever catch Sunstreaker crying. He was always angry like or annoyed. But now...

She stared at him bemused.

"You're actually like a M&M, you know the human's snack thing? Hard on the outside but really sweet on the inside...please god if you're awake don't kill me for saying this." she muttered. "You're a jerk, there's no denying that and you're really vain about your shiny...exterior." she chuckled before quickly speaking up.

"But I know you're nice! It's cliche in a way but I know you are! I can't exactly vouch for you because...well you're mean to me but I've seen you with the twins-my twins. You're really good to them. In a way...that's a sign you're a good person, right? Unless of course you're some kind of weird pedo...bot? Then please stay away from them before I kick you...again."

"Anyways...again I am sorry...I was just mad at you guys for a childish reason. I guess cause I work my aft off to buy you guys that paint and game consoles...and some other femme took the credit. Do you know how much it cost to get you those gallons of paint? Especially since...I have no role here? You're kind of right actually. I am an outsider, you know? I mean I don't belong...but for once I did. I feel at home." she swallowed the lubricant pooling in her mouth. Her optics twinge in slight pain as she smiled weakly. Man was she pathetic?

"Back...home I was-am pathetic. I pretty much live off of my best friend, too scared to go out there and get a job. I don't even keep contact with my real family. They all think I'm kind of useless...which I guess I am. In high school, all the guys would preposition me because of my mom's reputation and the girls...tenagers-in fact not only teens! Adults and teenagers alike are cruel. If I didn't have Berry or my dad, I would have really follow on the path of suicide. But now with you guys...I feel belong and with the other femmes...they actually care and try to help me improve myself. They believe that I can be great, that I am great. They see something in me that no other human being noticed. Hell I don't even notice and I think they are all crazy. I mean what good would I be to you guys? I can't even...although you don't see my worth, they do. They're just so nice and wonderful! That's why..."

Eliska placed the cloth down and sighed. "...Please don't take this from me...I'll show you, all of you that I'm not..." _Useless_.

The mech remained unresponsive. However its not like she expected an answer. If the mech was awake then she wouldn't even be here. "And...there's something I want to tell you."

She laughed softly, leaning her helm into her servos. How should she begin with her so call epic tale? How will everybody react? She grimace thinking of all the negative things they could say or do. Abandoning and ignoring her would probably be the nicest thing. Or maybe the worst?

"Y'know...I was human. I could imagine you giving me a disgusted look. Don't think I don't know how you react to humans. Calling them squishy organic creatures, you think of them poorly. Haha I'm a bot, a femme so I wonder what you think of me. You'd probably think I'm worst than dirt, worst than the squishies..."

* * *

><p>Turns out she's a coward.<p>

She had always imagined saying sorry to Sunny as soon as he online. That was two days ago. She had avoided the medbay from since his wake. And Sides wasn't helping at all, with his constant staring and obvious sighing. Unfortunately for him, she wasn't the type to bother or help those who sit their sighing loudly till someone ask them what's wrong. Instead she walked out of the room swiftly.

"I hear Sunny is getting a clean bill, coming out today." Arcee stated looking at her straight in the face. Eliska leaned back and smiled uncertainly. The femme continued staring, waiting for a reply before dramatically sighing.

"You're going to leave me hanging? C'mon I'm your 'bff' as human's put it! I need to know the deets!" she winked.

"What...deets?"

Arcee rolled her optics before pouting. "Every bot is talking about it! They say you visit the medbay every night and we all know it's not for Ratchet." She grinned. "Now as your best friend, I demand details! Ohh! Are you two, how do humans say it, doing the naughty?"

Eliska stares at her now ex-friend in a mixture of disgust and horror. "No! All I do is talk to him while he's recharging! And second of all, stop with the human phrases!"

"Aha! So you do visit him every night!" the pink femme pointed out gleefully. Eliska rolls her optics but nodded. Arcee was the first and only one she told so far about her secret. She took it in stride. However the downfall was the constant research on slangs and terrible puns. Definitely as mistake on her part.

"Aw! That's so sweet! You're like a worried wife!"

"Ugh, enough about the wife hints, Arcee."

"Hey! I'm just saying," she shrugged. "However Eliska, the boys do need a mech creator, they need his coding."

It wasn't the first conversation she had with Arcee, and certainly not the last. As soon as Eliska revealed her secret, the femme explained this. Apparently she had thought Eliska knew this but was biding her time in choosing a mech. It kind of horrified her in a way.

"I know Arcee...but I was human once," Eliska began. "I just can't change my attraction from A to B, hah, if Berry was here she would have jumped at the chance to date one of the mechs...Prowl I believe."

Arcee choked, optics almost bulging out their socket disturbingly, before laughing her helm off. Eliska was no idiot, after all, she met and associated with Prowl. However he was no different than the usual guys Berry dated. But he did act like there was a tree lodged up his aft, most days.

"Eliska, interfacing is no different than human's mating," Arcee cooed with a smug grin.

Said femme scowled shaking her helm. "I know after that 'wonderful'...video you sent me. But I meant, well, I don't know Arcee. I always thought great hair and abs were attractive but now it's suppose to be metal and paint, no offense." she added quickly.

"No problem, if I was turned human I'd probably think the same," she shrugged. "You humans leak too much fluids and erupt unusual gas from both ends."

"I know we do, be glad you don't know how menstruating feels like..."

Arcee tilt her helm, optics dimming before she looked at Eliska in disgust. "Why would you tell me that? Now I got jpeg files of woman bleeding through their peeing hole."

Said femme threw her helm back and laughed. Arcee continue scowling, describing the horrors she witnessed. "Haha! Why are you even asking me about my so call love life, what about yours?"

Arcee quiet down, blinking at the femme. "Happily interfacing every 2.5 days depending on the work load."

"However Cliffjumper has been acting weird these days." she sighed. Eliska rolled her optics but kept silent. He was ignoring Eliska also but for a different reason. He had scowled her about visiting Sunstreaker and then proceed to ignore when he found out she still visited. However she caught him few times watching her in the rec room. She can bet tomorrow the mech would talk to her or scowl her before sighing and giving up.

Now, Arcee situation was a bit different. It seems like Mirage has been taking up the femme's time more and more, frustrating Cliffjumper. Although he had not rant to Eliska about it, she could see it the way his servos tighten or the way his optics darken. If she was in Cliffjumper place, she wouldn't want to be second place or be someone's back up choice. That's what Arcee was doing. Everytime Mirage pmed her, she was swift to drop plans with Cliffjumper or if Mirage dropped their plans, Arcee would pm Cliff.

Arcee never dared to drop plans with her.

Did it once and Eliska ran off with Hound for a few days. Speaking of Hound, she hasn't seen him in a while.

Eliska paused hearing a slight beep. She looks around Arcee's room before noticing it was the femme's communicator. "I think that means its time for your shift."

"Slag it, I'll pm you after I'm done."

Eliska waved at the femme before trailing back to her room. The night was exceptionally quiet which was no surprise. Most mechs were off in the city streets, on the look out for Cons. While the mechs here were on duty or recharging. The twins were with Chromia and Elita. Now that she mentioned Chromia, she had to tell the femme as well. Wouldn't be right if Elita and Arcee to know but not Chromia. And knowing Chromia, she'd be pissed if she found out.

She huffed feeling her spark lurch in worry. Chromia was reasonable and funny but like her bondmate, a bit of a hot head. She was the kind who shoot before asking questions. It made Eliska fearful of her reaction. Then there was Cliffjumper and Jazz, hell even Bumblebee. However Bee was the least of her worries. After all Sam was his charge and his fascination of games and surfing the net. Now that she mentioned human creation, music was Jazz's spark. Definitely he'll be alright with it. Which ended her with Cliffjumper reaction.

"Ugh Primus...now would be a good time to help." she scowled before spotting a green mech.

"Hound!"

The mech turned and smiled at the femme. He was holding a box, not like his equipment one but who knows? "Eliska, how are you?"

"Good, Arcee is going on her shift so I was thinking I should just go on recharging," she smiled before tilting her helm at the box. "Unless of course you have something fun."

He laughed and opened the box. Sadly inside was just old datapad. Worn out, virus filled and broken screens. It reminded of her job when she was human. She had once had an odd job of fixing ipads. It was Berry's idea until she got bored with the idea.

"What are you going to do with those?"

"Sending them off to WheelJack for repairs, and if not then he could use the extra parts." Hound shrugged. Eliska picked up one and grimace. They were old and worn out but not defective. They were still usable. However the thought of WheelJack touching it sent shivers down her spine. The mech was a genius but he did too many tests that ruined most. And then to send these perfectly useable ones to him...

"I think I can fix it," she blurt out. The mech leaned back, optics widen in surprise. However immediate as it came, it was quickly replaced by a wide smile.

"You sure?"

"Yea, all of them just need some fixer-upper." she grinned.

"Alright, walk me with so we can tell WheelJack the bad news." he chuckled. She nodded with a slight smile, very pleased. "So what did you do today?"

"Oh, um I was trying out the watch duty with Red Alert." she sighed. Most boring job in the base. Staring endlessly into the screens and he didn't even allow talking. It made sense why in most movies the cops or security were listening to the game or asleep.

But Red Alert took the job seriously. Too serious. He would "Sh!" her even if it was an important question. The mech was even jittery and at least 2 times his fire alarm went off when he saw pointless shadows.

She hoped she never did that job...ever again.

"I hope Red Alert hasn't...bore you too much.," he smiled. "I know he can a bit...odd but he gets the job done."

Eliska sighed with a nod. However no matter how serious a buzz kill the mech was, he was in charge of the security. Bloody damn good at it too. But seriously the mech needed to chill! Total freak out at shadows? However she also had to remember that each and every bot had their past. Like Bumblebee who was just a sparkling when they found him in the wreckage of a city or Cliffjumper who pretty much started as a thief. They all had their past, their fears, their demons.

She had no business judging when she had her own to deal with.

* * *

><p>"MOM!"<p>

Eliska jumped, quickly grabbing the edge of the table to balance herself. She sighed in relief before shooting the intruders a glare. "Remember what I said about screaming?"

That drew a guilty look from Driller but Teddy rolled his optics. It brought her great grief whenever he did that. It made her wonder how he'd act in his teenage years...if bots even had teenage hood. She honestly think they did. Teddy was already acting like a typically teenager. Lazing around and going on the web. But she should be glad, she guessed. He didn't bother her much about their mech creator. It was more of Driller, the innocent of the two.

"I remember, but I forgot." Driller apologised. "I was just so happy and wanted to tell you the good news."

"What is it, Drill?" She smiled going back to her work. She had finished with 24 datapads. Some needed a quick cleaning because of the amount of junk installed into it. Most needed a upgrade. It was amazing that these were bots, machinery with high intelligence and they still don't know how to work the simplest things. But then again, this did give her a job among the mechs and femmes. Not something as kickass as being a leader or a weaponist but something she was comfortable with.

"We know who we want as a mech creator."

She paused her movements to look at the twins. Who? It made her worry. From what she could see, the twins interacted with every bot, and she means _every_ bot. It worried her that they would choose someone like Tracks or hell what if it was the Dinobots. For some reason the Dinobots liked the twins. Maybe it was because they were sparklings or because the twins bring snacks for them.

"Do I dare ask who?"

"Wait! If we say who, will they be our daddy?" Driller asked with his optics full of hope. Eliska grimace looking at the hopeful sparkling. _But what if I don't like him?_ She wondered. In these situation, does her feelings count? _What if I want to murder the mech?_ Tracks filled her processor at the thought of murder.

"But what if I chose someone already?" It sounded like a whine, a childish whine. She didn't wanted to be partnered with any of these mechs. They were like siblings to her at most. Anymore than a sibling would be weird, hell the images of interfacing ANY one of them made her gag. Imagine, oil and coolant all over her-urk. Now she wants to throw up.

" Why do you look constipated?" Teddy and Driller looked at her confused. "Is it even possible to be constipated as a bot?"

"Never mind, who is it?"

"Well...how about we say who and then you say who?" Driller looked excited at that option. She nodded warily, turning completely in her seat. At the same time, she ran a profile on every mech she saw the twins interacted. The worst outcome would be Tracks or maybe even Ratchet. Nothing wrong with Ratchet but the mech was like a father or scary uncle to her. Imagine being married to your father...

"I want Skyfire to be our dad!" Driller chirped. "He's nice, fun and he gives us energon candy when we ask!"

"But he's kind of quiet."

"Really smart tho!"

"I bet he'd make us study tho."

"So! All the other mechs and even mommy makes us study!"

"Well I don't like him!" Teddy scowled. Driller looked at his twin flabbergast. How can anyone NOT like Skyfire. He was so nice! "Why not?!" the youngest mech shriek. It was high pitched and deafening. Almost blew out Eliska's audio receptors.

"Because I don't like him!" Teddy screamed back before turning to Eliska with a pout. "Mom tell him you're not gonna choose him!"

"No! Mom tell him you'll choose him!"

"MOM!"

Eliska sighed and tilt her helm.

"Who?"

"Oh you never met him?" Arcee blinked looking up from her report. The blue femme nodded with a grimace. And to think she met all of mechs and femme at the base. Guess not since she never heard of the designation 'Skyfire'. It made her weary. She never realize her sparkling was hanging around a mech she didn't know. What kind of mom is she.

"Yep." she sighed.

Arcee looked at her report then shrugged. "Not really much to say, I mean, he's real smart and he usually interact with the arielbots since, you know, he's a a bot of flight. But I have to say I do distrust him a little."

"Why? Is he bad or something? Creepy?" Now she was worried. After all her sparklings (or Driller in this case) was interacting with the mech for who knows how long.

"No it's just," she looked around and whispered. "He was a Con before joining the Autobots."

Eliska blinked confused. She never realized bots could change their designation. Well how stupid of her to NOT realize. All transformers were similar to human. You can change fractions or be a spy...

"I see what you mean," Eliska muttered. "But it'd be really shitty of me to judge the mech before even meeting him, ya know?"

Arcee shrugged. "Your opinion." The femme went back to her datapad while Eliska went back to hers. They stayed silent for the remainder of the time but Eliska felt the femme wanted to say something. It could be the glances the femme kept shooting her. She wanted to ask what's wrong but the glint in the femme's optic made her nervous.

Somehow she knew the question was going to be weird.

"But it's a pity you know?" Ah and there begins the weird conversation. Eliska groaned to herself before looking at the femme. Oh Primus, now she was grinning like some whackadoo. "I had place my credit on the twins."

"Huh?"

"I mean, I honestly thought you had some kind of crush." Arcee simper. "Like those comics where the girl runs at the sight of her crush! Oh senpai noticed me!" she swooned at the end, only to be hit in the face by a datapad.

"Should have never introduce you to mangas!"

"Oh please I would have found it sooner or later." she giggled eerily. Eliska frowned, shaking her helm. Somehow she made Arcee a pervert...then again the femme was already a perv. She just made it worst. "But come on, can you imagine?"

"What?"

"Get your imagination running! Between two great looking mechs, oh Primus, the pleasure would be coursing through your frame for eons!" If Arcee was human, she swore the femme would be drooling right now.

"Arcee!" she glowered. Nope, nope, ugh this femme can be really embarassing sometimes.

"Oh come on! Being with a mech isn't that different from a human." she pouted. "And the femmes always bragged about the twin's sexual prowess! Rawr!"

"..Please don't do that," the blue femme sighed. "Ever."

"Joykill."

"It's buzz kill."

"Same Difference!"

The pink femme looked back at her work and whined. "I don't want to do this! Too much words!" Eliska leaned over her shoulder to check the page number. "Why do I have to fill this out?"

The blue femme sighed looking up from her datapad. "Because you not only taunted Tracks, you also kicked him in the shin and manage to tear of his whole arm...in front of the camera might I add."

"I did it for you."

"No you only started the attack when Tracks started flirting with you." Eliska chuckled. "Besides I'm not the same little femme months ago, I can defend myself unless we're talking about the Cons then you can rescue me."

"That's true," Arcee smiled. "For I am your knight in shining armor!"

"Okay Knight in shining armor, please continue your papers."

Arcee pouted looking over back at the pad. "Do it for me."

"This is less than what you usually do, tho." she pointed out. Arcee pouted and sprawled over her charging station.

"I haven't interfaced in days." Arcee said, "Mirage isn't putting out from since."

Eliska looked at her with a deadpan expression. She picked up her datapad and walked out. "Okay, I'm going to hang out with Hound."

Arcee sat up and grinning like a maniac. "Hey! Don't leave! I'm just trying to spice this conversation up! Oi! Oi! Don't forget to use your imagination! Use your imagination! Soon you'll be thinking about it and you'll thank me!"

Eliska rolled her optics and turned off her audio receptors.

* * *

><p><em>"Eliska."<em>

_Said femme looked up and gulped down the lubricant that manage to manifest. Sunstreaker in all his glory. He didn't look like the same mech who looked beaten down or cried while sleeping. Not the same mech who laid there while Eliska ran her mouth off. No, this mech was the feared soldier of the Autobots. This was the Sunny who hated her. She took a step back only for the mech to follow forward simultaneously. Gathering her wits, Eliska looked at the mech straight on, with a frown._

_"Sunstreaker." The mech didn't say anything but continued walking forward, backing the femme to a wall. Placing his servos on the wall, trapping her. They stood there approximately 2.3 minutes before Sunny looked down sullenly._

_"You...are not worst than dirt." he began. It sounded force, Eliska noted. She could even see his servos tightening into a ball. Did Sideswipe put him up to this? However it was his phrase that threw her off._

_"Wait, what?"_

_"You babble too much, you're a coward and for some reason lubricate yourself in the weirdest situations." he began. How hurtful of him to remind her of all her wonderful flaws. However she stayed silent staring wide eye at him. "You...You are not..." Now the mech look frustrated, trying to reword his sentence. _

_Eliska looked at the mech lost before smiling. "If you're trying to say sorry, I forgive you but if you're trying to hurt me then you're a bit too late."_

_Sunstreaker looked at her before letting his helm land on her shoulder with a thump. Eliska paused over once more, shifting her optics. from side to side. Servos on both sides, trapping her and his helm on her shoulder. Not exactly how she planned their talk._

_"You're like the sun. Vibrant, loved and praised by everyone," he muttered. "And so far away." _

_He lift his helm up and stared at her. His face only millimeters away from her own. Her optics looked everywhere else except his own. This was turning awkward. Normal human situation, the guy kisses the girl. However this was Sunny, the bot who used to try beat the shit out of her. _

_"Just once." he muttered. Eliska tilt her helm questionably. What does he mean on-What the fahk!_

_Eliska stood frozen, numb to her surrounding as her processor tried to comprehend what's going on. Numb to her surrounding, numb to the flashing in the right corner of her optics, and definitely numb to Sunny's lips against hers. She quickly pushed the mech but another pair of servos shot from behind her, grabbing them. She broke the kiss to look behind her and jumped. Sideswipe smiled lazily at her, leaning over to nip at her bottom lip plate._

_"W-what's going on!" _

_The twins looked at each other and smirked in response. They moved in closer, sandwiching her between them, making her spark fritz uncontrollably. "You'll chose us right?" Sunny purred into her audio._

* * *

><p>"AHH!"<p>

Eliska felt her spark vibrating against her chassis, her heating system on overdrive. Screw her heating, everything was on overdrive! There was even a little message that keeps popping up that alerted her on the heating. She looked up to her twins and sighed humorlessly. The two was in deep recharge or so she thought till Teddy's optic turned on.

"Bad dream mom?" she blinked and nodded hesitantly. The little mech sat up and crawled from his recharge station to hers. He settled on her chassis before going back to recharge. Eliska looked down at him before turning off her optics. However no matter how much she tried to go back into recharge. The images plagued her processor.

Oh Primus, now she was thinking about it. Eliska wanted to cry. It was no sex dream but a dream nonetheless. About the twins. Same twins she has been ignoring since Sunny woke up. And she still needed to talk to them! She was just gathering her courage to do it! Damnit! She was going to kill Arcee.

She planted these-these thoughts. Terrible thoughts. She didn't even know whether to throw up or blush. The thought of doing anything sexual with a mech still churned her tank but the kiss...was so human! Do they kiss?! Do bots kiss? She tried to recall any memories of such an act, even the video she tried so hard to burn from her mind. Hell she has never even seen Elita and Optimus do anything remotely like...kissing. Then again they could be those couples who hate PDA. Even in the videos Arcee sent, there was no kissing.

"Mom go to sleep." Teddy grouched turning on his optics. "You're thinking too loud."

"Sorry Ted."

The little mech stayed silent before looking at her almost embarrassed or angry. She still had trouble seeing what expression some mechs had. "Optimus says that whenever there's a problem, it helps to talk about it with someone."

She blinked and quickly bit back the smile making its way (down town, her mind piped up). That was the cutest thing her son has ever said or done. These two weren't exactly the epitome of sweetness after all. Any other day, you can find them tormenting some poor unsuspecting mech or sometimes femme (if they feel like to die). In fact just yesterday, the twins had managed to rewire Optimus vocal chords. Instead of the deep, god like voice, somehow the twins managed to tune it up into the annoying squeaky Fred-like voice. Nobody could look at him with a serious face except Prowl. It took all her will power to hold back from laughing but at the same time she tried apologizing. The leader just waved it off but even she could see he was horrified by his...tone.

That remind her, she needed to get an apology gift for him. Maybe update his datapad? Or get him some energon snack? Where can she find energon snacks? Hmm, maybe Ratchet had more in that desk of his.

"Mom you're zoning out again." Teddy sighed.

"Sorry dear."

"So...do you want to talk about it?" Teddy muttered quietly.

Eliska smiled and shook her helm. This wasn't exactly something you can talk to a kid. Then again the kid knew more about sex than she did... No! Bad Eliska! You don't talk to your kids about sex!

"It's something I need to handle myself." she smiled. "How about you explain to me why you hate...um Skyfire, was it?"

He grumbled turning his face to the wall. "Cause the other mechs said he was a Con."

She blinked and harrumphed. Of course the Autobots prejudice would seep into her son's processor. She was wary about them too but she could hear the venom seeping into his words. Even in this world there is prejudice. "That's their war, not yours. And please tell me you're at least polite to him?"

He stayed quiet but that's all she needed.

"Teddy, you don't hold a person's past against them? Do you understand? You were never there, so you can't hold it against him. Now can you tell me why Skyfire was a Con?" he blinked and opened his mouth few times before shaking it.

"Because he's a bad guy mom."

Teddy was always so mature for his age. She kind of forgot he was still a sparkling. "He was a bad guy. And who know's, maybe he was good, maybe he was a bit misguided?"

"What if he was a spy?"

"How do you know if he's not a spy?" she challenged. "How do you know if he isn't good? How do you know if he wasn't spy for the Autobots but had to keep it secret?"

"...I-I don't."

She smiled at the mech and patted him gently on the helm. "No one does but you can't look at the war in just black and white, sweet spark, you know one side of the story but have you heard his? Also treating Skyfire like that will only isolate him more. There's enough people who treat hims bad, are you going to be one? Are you going to be a bad guy?"

"...No." he answer. "I'll be good, I'll say sorry and I won't prank him for a month."

Not exactly what she wanted to hear but it would have to do, she smiled. But now she'd have to get a gift for Optimus and Skyfire. Ugh her wallet was crying. Maybe if she took on extra shift or ask Ratchet if he needed any help? She was no medic but she already memorized what tools to hand him. "Mom?"

"Yea?"

The youngling looked down at her chassis, drawing circle patterns on her chassis with his finger. "I'm happy Primus saved us." he smiled. "He said we'd get a new life with a mom and that we'd have a home and never get hungry."

Eliska smiled uneasily. "What do you mean?"

"Me and Driller were living in the streets from since," he smiled sadly, optics dazed. "Sometimes we have to be careful or badies will find us, most days our tummy hurts. But then something big happen! The floor started shaking and the buildings were falling!" he said dramatically.

"Me and Driller ran back into our box, we stayed quiet but the noise continued and then-and then I hurt...everywhere but when I woke up, everything was white and warm. Driller was next to me but he looked all bright and clean. And then a voice came out and said it was Primus, said our time has not yet come and then he sounded sad."

Each word was like a dagger to her spark. The twins were remembering their past in Cybertron. It made her wonder what happen to their previous parents. Did they give them up? She clenched her fist and smiled weakily at the confused mechling.

"So you remember Cybertron?"

Tilting his helm, Teddy shook his head. "No, we've never been there."

"You mean you lived here all your life?" Eliska muttered but the little mech nodded in reply.

"Yep! We used to be really small!" He answered before sitting up. He offlined his optics in concentration before a small figure stood next to him. A holograph. A small holograph of a human child, probably no older than 5, standing next to Teddy's giant frame.

"This small mom." the holograph answered.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued...<strong>

**So? What you think? Too meh? Good? Bad? Please leave a review and tell me what you think? :)**

**Also this story is not beta-read, meaning any mistakes you find is my own. AND I don't know if anybody wants to do this with me...but I guess its worth asking. I want to start collecting postcards and would really like if some of you guys sent me, IF you want to. It would be nice to collect from all over the world you know?**

**And of course if you'd like I could send you some of my own homeland postcards that is if you want! Anyways if you're interested just PM, if you're not well I hope you enjoy the fanfic! The next chapter won't take as long as this one, promise! x3**

**Thanks and Later!**


	17. Chapter 16

So what's up my friends? Long time no update? Well life was busy and it's going to get more busy since I am now a Director of -. So that means more meeting and work plus my work and classes. But like I always said, I'll never abandon this story...except this chapter.

It like totally ran away from me and the timing was just terrible. I mean who overloads the stupid servers causing the whole country to NOT have wifi?! Hello assholes, people depend on wifi for work. Some of my clients needed wifi for meetings...UGH. Anyways plus the terrible people, I had to do this chapter on and off. So it's pretty much scenes here and there and I forgot many, many things and lost my notes when I moved. (Didn't move far so no worries)

If you guys get confuse, just leave a message/review and I'll do my best to correct the confusion in the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Insane Obsession<strong>

**Chapter **

* * *

><p>Eliska looked at the files sitting in front of her. In all her life, this was probably the cruelest decision she would ever have to make. Sitting innocently right in front of her were the answers. They had researched and eliminated all the possibilities and now it was her decision. What should she do?<p>

It would end badly, no matter if she chose anyone of them. It just would.

Why couldn't she leave the decision making to someone else? To someone more responsible; Someone like Elita or even Optimus. They were leaders. They made decisions that affected everyone on the base. They were the one who took news with stride (mostly solemnly if the situation so desire); so why her? Sometimes she regretted opening this search. Yet she didn't regret it at the same time.

Why can't she just make a decision?

* * *

><p><em>"Thanks for helping me, Hound."<em>

_"Of course I would help, it's just," Hound paused, probably trying to search for a better word. "Astounding. To think you're actually a human who manage to turn into a femme, it's absolutely amazing."_

_Eliska laughed feeling a bit flustered. "Well it's the work of Primus."_

_"Could you two stop flirting and get me out of here!" Arcee helm popped out from underneath all the boxes and papers. She glowered at them and only calmed down when Eliska patted the back of her helm where her neck and helm met. Hound looked at her curiously and she shrugged._

_"Ratchet taught me."_

_"But if he could do that then why does he-"_

_"He just really likes hitting people with wrenches."_

_"You're ignoring me again!" Arcee sang. "Are you sure you two aren't in love? Eliska you haven't used your imagination on Hound, did you?"_

_"No, you idiot." Eliska sighed. "And we're looking for body count, pictures, anything you can get with description about kids ages 3-5."_

_The two bots looked at her with concern. "Is it a family member?"_

_She bit back the wave of lubricant building in her mouth before nodding. The two nodded solemnly before starting their search. Eliska just needed for verify if what Teddy said was true. If they found a body or anything, maybe she wasn't delusional. The whole conversation seemed like a dream. She didn't remember much after, and Teddy acted the same, like nothing happened. She didn't dare to ask the twins again. What if it was a dream? Then the twins would be looking at her like she was crazy. Maybe it was a dream. However she just needed to verify it. _

_It wouldn't work 100% because who knows what happened to the body? Maybe it was like her body, where it disappeared leaving only her bot form behind. Or what if the body was damaged so badly it was beyond recognition? Nothing was certain but she had to try. Either way, it burned her spark. There were dozens of people hurt because of the attack in Mission City. Some killed, others badly injured. However no matter how selfish it was, she was only looking for certain two kids. She had already ingrained the human appearance of Teddy into her processor; dirty blond hair, white skinned and brown eyes. There could be a dozen of kids with those features. There were a lot of Jonnie Doe in these boxes and it took a lot of will to ignore the Janie Doe files._

* * *

><p>"Night Mom!"<p>

Eliska looked up from the folders and smiled at the twins. They were sitting on Cliffjumper shoulder; small and carefree. Just the way it should be... She got up and walked closer, allowing the twins to jump into her servos. A hug, and kiss on the helm, she bid them goodnight. It has been almost a week since the twins started sleeping over at

Cliff's room. Sometimes it would be with Jazz.

Just somewhere else.

The other mechs and femme knew she busy with the search and didn't want the sparklings knowing. They always seem so carefree, and she dare not break it. She was their mother. They shouldn't be worrying about adult stuff, but neither should they ignore it.

It made sense now that she thinks about it. The two kids were wild and uncontrollable when they first met, cold even. They trusted her as far as they can throw her, which was less than a centimeter. She knew this because of Driller's tantrum months ago. He had picked up his stuff doll and threw it at Teddy in anger. It didn't even manage to come close.

* * *

><p><em>"T-This is how small you were?" She asked faintly. Her spark was cold, her servos frozen in mid air. However it seems the little mech didn't notice and nodded . It was just a hologram but each step Teddy took burned. A human child. A baby! She sat, careful of the mechling sitting on her chassis. <em>

_"And Driller?" Again Teddy nodded and for some reason she was screaming. Not out loud. Her mouth didn't move, the room was quiet but she was screaming. Maybe it was her spark? "Sweetie...when did you become...this small?"_

_Teddy optics darkened before brightening up again. "Oh! When there was a big fight in the city!"_

_"Which city?"_

_Again his optics darkened, most likely to search through his processor. Maybe he was going on the net? Google Map? God damnit, this was her kid! He's only freaking 5! He shouldn't even be searching for the location of his death._

_"Mission City."_

_"We found reports of children killed in alleyways," Hound answer with frown, "A lot of them too, apparently kids play in alleyways with hopscotch and whatever human infants play with."_

_Eliska looked over the files and shook her head. It wasn't right. Two kids, orphans ages 5 or younger, would not hide in a area full of kids or anybody. The alleyway had to be empty, filled with trash. Somewhere nobody was in but there were many people running around, trying to save themselves. There were so many Jonnie Doe out there. It was a Saturday. Kids were out in the park, out playing in the alleys next to their home. Most of these kids, the Jonnie Doe, bodies were just broken pieces. Most of their identity squished against the sidewalk, walls or torn to pieces. There were still unidentified bones, too many contaminated blood samples, people had to scrape from the sidewalk. How long until she could find Teddy's bones?_

_Eliska groaned turning off her optics. The images were just , so many bodies..._

_"Cardboard box."_

_The bots looked up at Eliska who quickly sat up. "Cardboard box! Te-Teddy and Driller said they lived in a cardboard box."_

_Arcee dropped her files, staring at her astonished. "You mean.."_

_Eliska nodded with a solemn expression. "Teddy and Driller are like me, humans turned to bots."_

_"But...didn't you say, you just became big," Hound spoke up quietly. "Wouldn't evidence of their human body be_

_gone?_

_"Yes but I never died," she sighed. "The twins however did and who knows if their body disappeared? That's why I need to find clues or something. I'm not saying Teddy is a liar but...I just need to know."_

_"Does Optimus knows this?" Arcee asked worried. _

_Eliska kept quiet but nodded. It was why she had access to the files. She had explained and requested the files. It only took 4 hours till trucks of boxes came in. She really needed to thank the mech. But of course it doesn't end there. Ratchet needed to be told. Series of emotions broke out but he took his assignment with stride. Study and identify the unknown pieces of bones, tissues and blood sample. To start it, he needed to study the twins' holograph. _

_Arcee, Hound and herself were reading the reports of where the each bodies were located. Pictures were helpful but just looking at the bodies lying there motionless in the pictures..._

_Not everyone knew, and not everyone needed to know until it was proven. Optimus allowed her to chose who would help but in order to do that, she needed to tell the truth. First Aid was one. He was Ratchet's protege and studied the human body from since he arrived. He had to read about all missing kids medical and dentist reports. After reading, he had to forward the information to Ratchet who was identifying the pieces. Anything that match was a rain of hope. _

* * *

><p>Eliska woke up at the sound a knock on the door. She could see her energy was low. The constant blinking on the right corner of her visual, blaring annoyingly. Her whole system was running low. She shook her helm and stumbled to the door, not without bumping into few stuff along the way. Some maybe some of her youngling toys, so maybe her stuff.<p>

Hopefully it's not her stuff. "Coming."

She ex-vented, stretching her servos to the ceiling, popping any pressurized gas in-between her joints before keying her pass code in. She blinked, seeing no one. An empty hall to be exact. She walked out more only for her pedes to bump into another object.

The object, wrapped in a plain silver gift wrapper.

She didn't know what was more shocking. Someone knew her birthday or companies made wrappers that big. She picked it up and gave it a soft shake. There were soft bells ringing, muffled by the wrapper. She turned it upside down, around—but no name.

"Maybe it's a prank."She muttered. Eliska gave one last shake before retreating back to her room with the gift in her servo. Why would someone leave a gift in front of her door? No one knew her birthday and the last time she celebrated it was before Berry died. They had huge plans to go to Disney World at Berry's insistence. She never been to Disney World. Parents were too busy, she didn't have anyone to take before Berry and the tickets seemed so expensive.

She quite regret not going on Berry's birthday; mere weeks before the whole mess began. Slowly she peeled off the wrapper and was surprise at what she saw. It looked like a snapshot of a machine (weird since she's one). She could see the wires, cords, plug ins and of course more wires. "What is this?"

"Knock-Knock, coming in anyways." Eliska jumped and turned to look at the intruder. Sideswipe. It was still awkward between them. Maybe worst if he did hear it from another bot about her origin.

"Stop staring so intently at me." Sides poked, "You're going to make me think you have a crush on me."

Eliska stared at the mech blankly before turning back to her work. "You're so full of yourself."

"Hey, hey, we haven't talked in forever and between you and Sunny is wors-Oh what's this?" Sides grinned. "Got a present? I wonder what it...is?"

Eliska looked up once the mech was silent. For Sides to be quiet was probably when hell froze over. "What is it?"

"Eliska, honey, why do you have picture of Track's frame? And is this is his, what do humans call it these days, slong?"

* * *

><p><em>"Okay so we have 2 results with the cardboard box." First Aid began. "The first result has only one child in the box however 2 feet away from it, there's another child. However the box was too decorative, something parents would make so kids can play 'house'. The second result says two children found in a box but they aren't brothers."<em>

_The whole table was silent staring at the hologram of the bones. The decorative box did look like something a parent would make for kids, however it was in a public location. Any child could have played with it. "But we cannot dismiss it, it is still evident."_

_"Also the children are from different ethnicity," Elita said pulling up a picture of what she constructed based on the bones and pictures gathered. The first child that popped up was an ideal match of the hologram Teddy showed her except he was thin. His face was gaunt looking, bones lacking the essential baby fat any normal kids should have had. It made her spark shrivels. The next picture was smaller black boy. He was thin like the first except his stomach look sickeningly bloated. Face equally haggard and instead of the rich healthy brown, his skin was paling. Primus, he looked no older than 5 years old. _

_They were sick. Her babies were sick. _

_"And if we were to look at their skeletal system, you will notice that some of their bones are broken, probably 2 years old and never healed properly." Elita murmured quietly. However her voice was loud, echoing some of the words over and over. Broken. Broken. Broken. It was a mantra, a mockery of how much pain they were in. And she wasn't there to help them._

_"Since the bones never healed properly, if you'd look at the holo...they'd walk like this."_

_The figures began walking with a very noticeable limp. Pain, very visible on the holo's face. It was just a holo but the pain looked so real. "So they never had the chance..."_

_"Eliska?"_

_"They were kids I know," she said. "But if they were teenagers, they would have tried to run and still they wouldn't have the chance to run far...they'd still."_

_She couldn't even say the words. Die. They would have died. Crushed under remains of the buildings or torn to pieces by the newly made bots running around the city. They didn't even have the chance to survive. She swallowed down the mouthful of lubricant pooling in her mouth. "The next children?"_

_"Eliska I think it's obvious it's the second pair of kids. The first pair are outfitted in rich quality clothing and the youngest is a female, although it seems her gender was chosen at birth." _

_"Then that means they have a family home," she breathed out. "We managed to identify 74 of these Jonnie Doe in a matter of days when they were sitting there for months. I don't want these parents mourning to empty coffins."_

_She stared at Optimus as she said this. No matter if she begged the others, it was always his decision that made things final. The mech stared at her before ex-venting. "Eliska is right, it was because of our battle in Mission City that caused the death of many."_

_"But in order to continue on in this, the secretary will need to be notified. We were only allowed the files for a period of time." _

_"I can talk to them." The words spilled out from her mouth before she could stop it. The other mechs and femme looked at her surprise. She was surprised herself but she held her ground. It was time to grow up. She needed to stop depending on others._

_It was her turn to lead._

_Meeting John Keller was interesting in a distasteful kind of way. She could see why he was suspicious of the Autobots. He was the secretary, it was his job to ensure Earth is safe. However at the same time, knowing the bots, she disliked the attitude he displayed. He showed obvious contempt and the inexcusable lack of manners was appalling._

_He had yelled and hollered when Optimus introduced her. Something about another robot etc, etc; she wasn't paying attention to the rant. Rather she did notice how his face turned to interesting shading of purple. However when he heard of how Eliska was once a human, it got worse. Frightened, he was, what if other people can turn into bots as well? She was hesitant to introduce her twins to them._

"_So do we have an agreement Mr. Keller?" Eliska smiled, her spark twisting in anxiousness. She was not made for meetings and business. She was designed for programming, computers and maybe running but certainly not business talk. So many files, so many documents, Eliska was glad that she was a bot. If not she would have fallen asleep, 7.19 hours ago._

"_Yes, we will have those files delivered to the base at 0800 tomorrow." He finally said. He was still narrowing his eyes at her like it was all her fault. "But you all better identify all the bones. We will not be opening these cases only for you to fail."_

_Eliska nodded. She can't fail now. The parents, family and friends of the deceased will be angry, very angry. Either way, if identified or not, they will be grieving._

_Failure was not an option._

_She waited for the Secretary of Defense leave before letting her helm fall to the desk. The meeting began at 11 o'clock on the dot. It was now 4PM. She groaned feeling her helm protested with pain. Some of her thoughts—data disturbed and trying to recheck itself._

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, I'm going to kill him." Eliska muttered into her servos. Sides was looking through the photos with a strange expression. Turning the picture upside down, optics focusing and laughing a few times.<p>

"Oh Primus! He got it bad! B-A-D, bad!"

"He's going to get these pics shoved up his singular unit, that's what!" She grumbled, hitting her helm on the desk. Repeatedly. She only stopped on Sides patted her helm.

"Eliska, dear," he began with grin. "The only way that mech will stop if you're taken or if you're offlined."

"Why do I have to be taken in order for a guy to stop?" she asked, "Why can't he take no as in no."

Sides looked at her, helm tilt to one side before smirking. "Well he's an afthead that's why-but let's not talk about him, let's talk about you."

"Me?"

"Yep, everyone is worried about you since you're taking long in your decision."

"So you heard?"

"Yea but you're still Eliska so who the hell cares, right?"

* * *

><p><em>"However," Ratchet spoke up, " if they are the second result, then we might have a problem. I had compared the bones to children born in that year and they match to the medical reports we have. They also match the children missing report made 4 years ago by their mother Amelia Parker."<em>

_TBC..._

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaa~ So what you think? Please review this fic. It would be great help to hear some feedback. And tell me what you think of Eliska so far? Her character isn't consistent as chapter 1. I tried going back to reading chapter 1 but every time I do, I want to delete the whole story and start again. Grammars can do that to you...and I guess cause I favor mah other story with Mia. <strong>

**Oh and guess who's obsessed with the Hobbit again~~ Just putting out there for you people who insist on following me, the author. Maybe you'll see a new story one day. Anyways tata!**


	18. Author's Note

Hello Guys!

I know, I know. I haven't been the greatest author in the world. However, when life gives you bills and adulthood-you run. Just kidding, you work your ass off and deal with it. But same must be happening to teenagers. You guys have finals, work, and/or personal problem. Just hang it there ;)

Anyways, the big question is when will I be updating? I have been hop scotching through different fandom so it's kind of hard M Like right now, I fell in love with (again) Justice League albeit focusing on the Bat family. It's all Sea-dilemma fault! Writing '_Shatter Me_' and making me fall for Dick Grayson of all people. Then there's Araceil. I won't bother saying which story because I love them all. What else fandom did I fall for? I forget. I had involve with Avengers, SNK, Harry Potter, Supernatural, Hobbit...

I promised you guys I wouldn't abandon it and I'm keeping it. Therefore, this fic will be on Hiatus (although it was before this message :P) for now. I am planning to rewrite it; and there might be a change in plot, relationship, etc. Overall, a firm/stable character Eliska should be portrayed as. While I cannot promise that the updated version will be more enjoyable (since ya'll like this one)-Ugh too much explanation.

I just want to rewrite it and have a actual/fantastic plot. I thank each and everyone of you for supporting me especially you all who's been with me from since 2012. What a terrible year that was. I just ask you to please be patient once more as this silly writer get's her priorities together.

Thank you for your time.

Jacky


End file.
